


Day Dreams ~[Sequel to 'Nightmares']~

by SnowIsRandom



Series: The 'Nightmares' Series [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Dirtmouth (Hollow Knight), F/M, Fluff, Hollow Knight Spoilers, Mentioned Hornet (Hollow Knight), Post-Dream No More Ending (Hollow Knight), Queen Hornet (Hollow Knight), Reader-Insert, Romance, The Infection (Hollow Knight), The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), They/Them Pronouns for The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 60,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowIsRandom/pseuds/SnowIsRandom
Summary: As a young girl with her whole life ahead of you, being forced to marry and be nothing more than a housewife was never part of your plans. With the gift of a beautiful voice, and the passion to be a hero you dreamed to have more than just a simple life. Though already engaged to a young grasshopper by the name of Yirel, you both have moved to The City of Tears to fulfill his dreams. When it all seems so bleak, you catch wind of red tents appearing on the other end of the city that links to an old tale long before your time. When you start taking interest in the tents, your life begins to slowly change. Your dreams to be a hero are not yet lost as you start to see yourself as part of a bigger picture. Dreams are dangerous, but maybe you could change that.
Relationships: Grimm (Hollow Knight)/Reader
Series: The 'Nightmares' Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947568
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. ~ Prologue: Grow up ~

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgments
> 
> Guess who’s back, back again. Snow is back, tell your friends. Or not I couldn’t care less.
> 
> Hello everyone, welcome to book two of my Grimm x Reader duo. If you came here straight after finishing Nightmares, thank you for continuing on this journey with me. If you’re new and haven’t read Nightmares yet I’ll get to that in a bit, though first I want to go over some basic introductions.
> 
> Hello. I'm Snow_Is_Random (Just call me Snow). I don't want to really bore you with my semi-short life so long story short, I'm an amateur author and artist. I got into Hollow Knight while watching my boyfriend play, and when I was looking up art references to do some birthday art for him and… Yeah. I don't think I need to explain myself after that. I have one story under my belt so far in the Hollow Knight fandom, and it has gotten TONS of positive feedback and support when I wasn’t even expecting it to do much. 
> 
> Now with that out of the way let me also set ground rules and expectations. The first book was done in under one month’s span which took me and many others by surprise. I would like to do the same with this book, though I don’t like to make promises I can’t keep. Especially since this book is going to hold a lot more improv and non-cannon lore, basically I have branched off the books into their own little universe which will come in handy later (When I want to do any different Hollow Knight stories, or if there is an off chance that I do a completely different Grimm x Reader.).
> 
> I do enjoy writing, and I use it as a way to vent and relieve stress so I do it A LOT. That was why I ended up updating every day. I’m not saying I probably won’t do the same here, but just in case I miss a day or two, don’t flip out. There is a good chance I haven’t fallen off the face of the earth, and 99% of the time I’m probably still alive. Your feedback also helps me keep going, when I build positive relationships with you guys, I feel like my work isn’t just being thrown onto a site with no purpose. My purpose is to make a story that people find interesting with the right balance of fun, joy, suspense, and sadness (though from everyone constantly crying, I think I tend to make things too sad.).
> 
> Now lemme talk to those who have not read the first book, Nightmares. I’m not forcing you to do so RIGHT NOW but if you want to make sure you’re not missing anything too important it would be smart to go back and read it since many events that happen in this book, will have been effects that were lead by causes in the previous book. Despite that, technically this is a fresh book with its own separate plot until we get to the confusing parts (but that will be the end I promise. lmao).
> 
> A lot of you who are coming from Nightmares might be REALLY confused right now, and that’s okay. I’m going to sum it up for you without spoiling the ending for those who haven’t read it. Ready?
> 
> You’re now a different person. The person who you are is going to be extremely clear when you start reading the Prologue. You are not you from the previous book, you are a completely different you (probably an OC or character) now. If you wanna use the same name, go ahead, it’ll make shit funnier later on though. There is also a completely different Grimm too, those who read Nightmares can probably figure that out. Basically, we’re starting fresh but Nightmares still has an impact on Day Dreams. I just wanted to sum that all up before comments pour in asking me the same question and I would have to cover it all in tomorrow’s chapter.
> 
> With everything all said and my spiel finished, I’m going to zip my mouth a do what I do best. Make people cry writing a story with a lot of effort and time put into it. Ciao!
> 
> -S_I_R

The first time you wanted to leave home and become an adventurer was when you began spending time during school reading books of famous warriors and adventurers from other lands. Famous people who died for glory, or heroes who saved entire kingdoms… You had grown up in a city where you were raised to be a wife and that was it, though that was never your dream. It would be your goal at some point, but you wanted to wield a Nail. Feel the wind of battle and the cheering of crowds as they shouted your name.

_"Y/n… Y/n… Y/n…"_

"Y/N!" You felt someone grab your arm forcefully as you let out a sharp yelp. When you looked at the person who did this, you were met with familiar eyes. Your fiance Yirel looked down at you with cold eyes, all you could do was shrink back on fear. "Don't walk off again, stop daydreaming you'll get your foolish self lost here already." He groaned and all you could do was give a small,

"I'm sorry." That was all you could say. Every action you did that Yirel didn't like made him treat you like you were nothing but the girl who had her head in the clouds her entire life. Your parents got along well, and Yirel's family found your voice incredibly stunning and lyrical along with your beauty. The offer of marriage came onto the table when you turned into an adult, and there were no questions about it. The only luck you seemed to have was that Yirel didn't want to get married yet, he wanted to establish a business and find a good place to settle down which you now had to do so with him.

You both never got along, Yirel was a grasshopper with little patience and was treated highly his entire life. He was spoiled basically, and you hated his personality since the moment you both met. He had such a look of disappointment from that moment, but no one else seemed to see what you saw in his expression. Your parents thought he was a well kept young man, a gentleman who would be successful. They didn't treat you poorly, they loved you though they couldn't see Yirel's true colors and you couldn't blame them.

Yirel looked around the small town you had entered when coming to this new land. It was your passing point, and layover before heading for your true destination. The map he had gotten read: Hollownest. Currently, you had both stopped at the land's first town, Dirtmouth. It was small but lively. You had gotten to take in some of the atmospheres already before Yirel inevitably dragged you away. You had already heard music and met townsfolk. Hollownest felt so much different than your homeland, though Yirel seemed to have a distaste for it all.

"Such chaos, why did we even choose this place?" He mumbled. It was his decision, you only agreed. Though reading up on Hollownest brought you pure joy. It was a land filled with warriors from past to present. It had a deeply rich history for thousands of years.

It was a prosperous land until the Pale King had stepped into power. A bit after that a horrible illness ravaged the land and killed many of the citizens. Many believed this was the work of a higher deity who was unhappy with the people and the king's rule. This infection raged on for many long years, all attempts to stop it failed until a vessel made from the darkest matter in Hollownest rose to light. Defeating the goddess of dreams, Radiance, and freeing the land from its destruction. The hero died in battle, but Hollownest continued to thrive once more. The daughter of the Pale King and Queen Herra helped lead many reconstruction processes and unite the land under one kingdom. She was known as Queen Hornet before mysteriously disappearing, and she never returned. The land is now ruled by a council, located at the far end of the land and all areas continue to thrive in unity.

You saw it all as beauty and excitement. Kings and Queens, bugs of all varieties, and so much to explore. One look at the map in Yirel's hands and you were struck with awe. There was so much to it all.

"So now that we're here. It seems we just need to take a Stagway to the City of Tears. Supposedly it always rains due to it being built under a lake? What! That's just… Wow. How stupid of a leader do you have to build a city under a lake?" Yirel insulted as he made his way to the Stagway station, you followed soon behind.

"I'm sure it's beautiful there! The atmosphere must be lovely, rain can be romantic." You tried to lighten the topic and Yirel glared down at you.

"Of course you would say that. Always about the atmosphere…" He rolled his eyes and you pursed your lips at his comment. You both entered the busy station and the chaos had toned down a bit. Luckily the next Stagway coming in was set to head for the City of Tears. Making your way to it and on it, you looked to Yirel.

"Aren't you at all happy by being in a new area?" You asked your bitter fiance before the Stagway took off. His only response was a scoff then,

"The only thing I am happy about is that we got approved a shop in town. This land has a rich history, and any items found from that time we can buy from others and sell to make a profit." That was his plan overall. To run an antique thrift shop he saw success in… You knew he was doing it only for money. With that, you let out a sigh of disappointment as the Stag way began moving quickly.

  
  


****

  
  


You got there quickly, using underground paths that made it all good by quicker. When you got off at the station, there seemed to be even more people here than there was in Dirtmouth. People talking, laughing, travelers moving, it was all you had dreamed of. There were so many bugs, all with their own lifestyle and customs. Oh, how you wanted to bathe in it all and take in every new thing.

Yirel literally dragged you back into reality, pulling you by the arm out of the station and to the streets. With that, he looked to the map again and did his best to figure out where you needed to go. You barely had time to look around and take in the view, but one thing you could take in was the sound and smell of the rain. It left an earthy smell and made you feel at peace despite never being in this place before in your entire existence. Living here wouldn’t be bad, you could still find the most interesting things in this new home. Your only worry was Yirel and his smothering and abrasive personality, how would you ever fully live with him? Him dragging you around and mocking your every word and action… Even now he muttered to himself and showed nothing but anger and agitation since nothing was his way. He grabbed your arm again, and you began walking in the rain and through the busy streets of the City of Tears. Merchants with small carts haggled and bugs walked in pairs, groups, or even alone as they all had someplace to be. Everything worked so well together, and now you would be able to be apart of something new and invigorating.

You walked down a few streets before reaching a closed building that Yirel unlocked with a key he had on him. The two of you entered and the smell of dust took over as being indoors now quieted the sound of the rain outside. It was dark as of now, and the floor was empty since there was nothing to be put out yet.

“Here’s the place, it sounded better when talking to the seller. Nevertheless, this place needs work.”

“We should get to work on it then, a bit of sweeping and dusting wouldn’t kill it. The lanterns seem empty we need to find some lumaflies to fill them..” You went on as you took in the new place.

“Oh yes, you can do all that if you’d like.” Yirel hummed as he moved towards a set of stairs near the back that lead upstairs, most likely your living area.

“Wait, just me? You aren’t going to help me?” You clicked together and he just ignored you, walking up the stairs. You heard the sound of an old door opening, before swiftly being shut. You could only look at where he had gone in shock and disbelief. “Ugh, that man.” You spat softly to yourself as you went to start cleaning. You had found a small closet left with a broom and duster, using those to start the cleaning process. In a sense, you weren’t surprised that Yirel didn’t help you. He believed that all actually hard and manual labor should be left for the woman to do, without you he would be lost you knew that for a fact. Though it didn’t help you when he insulted you for every task you still did. 

It was an endless loop, do a chore or task asked by Yirel, get yelled at by him for being stupid and doing it wrong, and usually having to do it again. Your mother was never treated like that by your father, and if Yirel learned that from his own father you felt immense pity for his mother. Part of you wished you could just run away, run to the farthest part of this new land where Yirel couldn’t keep you in this horrid cycle. You dreaded the day you would finally marry him, then you would be set in chains forever!

You wanted glory, you wanted your own success not just some poorly run pyramid scheme like this would be. You had a dream to be so much more than what you were being given if only you could follow that dream… Running away would be dangerous. Where everything was new and exciting it could still be scary and dangerous, it was still a risky deal to make when you would be alone. This all ran through your head with no end in sight, and as you cleaned you tried taking your mind off of it by singing.

Your voice filled the dusty stale air, resonating in the walls and making the room feel less empty. You had no training to tune your voice, but many had always told you your voice was enchanting when you sang. It was funny how you had so much potential to be great, yet you were tuck with a label you wished to change. You didn’t want to be just a wife or just a mother, you wanted freedom. You wanted a title with such a strong promise. Freedom… Your voice begged for it and sang to the heavens for it, maybe someone would answer your plea.

“SHUT UP DOWN THERE!” You heard Yirel command and you bit your lip and silenced yourself, your heart beating loudly as that was your only answer to your plea. You shut your eyes and gripped the broom tightly, feeling close to tears already. Why did this have to be your fate and when would it ever change? Would it ever change at all? With no real answer, you continued to clean in silence and solitude as tears slipped down your cheeks. It really made you realize how your dreams were useless if you did not have the will to even take your first step and leave the toxic lifestyle that you were locked in. You were trapped, and there seemed like there was nothing you could physically do about it.


	2. ~ Chapter 1: Rumors ~

Roughly two days later, Yirel and you had gotten the shop set up and opened for business. Though when you said Yirel and you, you really meant just yourself. He wasn't even here to run the shop, as you stood behind the counter. Your feet were killing you since you had no chair to sit at while waiting around. It was ultimately miserable as Yirel went out to bargain for items and at least got to see the town he claimed to despise. You, on the other hand, were left with nothing but an occasional duo or group walking in and looking around.

At least those kept your interest. The stories people would walk in with, and then gossip over. It was fun to hear a bit of everyone's life, was it something you were proud of doing? No, but you would end up going insane if you just stood here motionless doing absolutely nothing. 

When you opened the shop for today and stood at the counter, a trio of women walked in to window-shop. That was all this store was good for, looking around and nothing else. The trio talked amongst each other with friendliness and basic chatter. Asking about each other's personal lives, the weather that never changed, and making small jokes. How you wanted nothing more than to have friends like this and be able to chatter and joke as these women did. Then one of them spoke up lightly.

“Have you heard of the wretched news actually?” A young butterfly asked, looking back to her friends.

“What news?” A small pill bug then asked she was looking at something on one of the lower shelves before setting it back to face the butterfly. The last was a mantis girl who only silently looked into the conversation before speaking up,

“Wait, do you speak of the issues downtown?” Her voice held an accent you almost didn’t understand. The butterfly hummed and nodded.

“Indeed! The tents!” She said sharply. The tents?

“Oh, horrid things. Cursed music, and damned fates… They are a sore thumb in this city, Opa how did you not hear?”

“I tend to be the last to everyone’s words! Now tell me this!” The pill bug placed her hands on her hips with sass and determination. The mantis chuckled at her small friend’s bold stance.

“Well, not to sound like a mere child telling a story. Everyone only knows that the tents have just appeared from out of no origin!" The butterfly spoke while moving her hands and the mantis then spoke up,

"Legends say that the tents only appear at a kingdom's fall."

"A kingdom's fall?" The other two said in unison, to which made the mantis nod.

"My grandmother told a story, told by her grandmother to her. A magical group of beings that collect the flames from our nightmares. One of the only known group of beings to still rely on our subconscious… They only appear when the end of a kingdom is near. Rumors also sprouted that the tents appeared in Hollownest when the infection was still raging against the citizens. Though if they're back now? Maybe it's all just a rumor after all…" 

"Well. News from the palace has come into light as well." The butterfly mumbled causing their eyes to land on her. "There seem to be negative feelings between Council leader Miil and the Militia leader Neiso. Possible acts against one another, it could cause a civil war in the kingdom alone." She mumbled. They all looked to one another with a bit of fear.

"A civil war? It would be a mess if that happened now! Maybe those tents are a warning." Opa whimpered, you began to really catch a strong interest in their conversation. It was a bit exciting and amusing.

"We can't do anything about it either. We can go down there and look at the tents I guess. I heard they really stand out! They don't even match the area at all… It's like stepping into a whole new world." The mantis clapped her claws together and with that, they all began to leave. You were left to silence before it was broken by Yirel returning home. You stood up a bit taller as he looked in a huff.

"How was your day-"

"-I don't want to talk about it. Did you make dinner?" He muttered and you stammered,

"U-um. I've been working the shop all day. I haven't had time to make dinner." Yirel then slammed his hand on the counter and you flinched. Looking up at him with a bit of fear for once.

"Then stop standing around you fooling tramp and be useful." He spat and you rushed past him and upstairs. Afraid to be near him any longer. You dreaded what your life would be like if Yirel became physically violent, though you pushed that out of your mind. Instead, you were stuck on the tents that had supposedly taken place in this city. Whatever they held, made the people extremely scared.

You wanted to see them for yourself, and you would do so no matter what the cause. 


	3. ~ Chapter 2: See for Yourself ~

Later that night, you slipped out of bed and quickly grabbed some clothes to slip on, your shoes, and hooded cloak to keep dry from the rain. You slipped past Yirel who was loudly snoring on his side of the bed. It would be nearly impossible to wake him up, not even a loud crash or bang could wake him. It was horrible, even if you needed to wake him he would be in an angry mood. It was like you were forever walking on eggshells, and you were forced to be in this position. Your heart ached when you dreamed of leaving it all behind and being free. Though with nowhere to really go, and the fear of Yirel finding you and telling your family of your foolish acts it stayed what it all was. Just a dream.

Maybe you could get your fix of adventure tonight, those tents that struck fear into the people here could hold so much. You quietly shut the door to yours and Yirel’s living area and crept down the steps and out the door of the shop. The night air was warm and humid as you were filled with the familiar sound of rain and people walking. Despite it being extremely late at night, groups of people still seemed to walk and chatter. They went to dine out late, or go see performances or even go for late-night walks such as yourself.

You pulled your hood over your head and started walking to where downtown was. You had never gotten to take in the City of Tears as it was until right now. The humid yet sweet-smelling air from rain gave everything a mysterious and authentic romanticized feeling. Like the stories of love you once read where two characters met under the veil of night. As rain sprinkled down on them from above and washed away their facades, all that remained was love. True love, as pure and sweet as it was.

Where was this for you? All you seemed to have was sorrow and despair. You were going to be locked into a loveless marriage. How would you both have children? Would you ever want to even have any if their fate would be like yours? You couldn’t live with yourself if that would be the case. It was like you were a prisoner in your own home already, with every passing moment you begged for justice but none would come. What fate was this? Was this fair? What did you do to deserve this?

You stopped in front of a fountain with a statue of an incredibly large bug standing tall. With large horns and dressed in a long cloak. From your stories, you remembered the shape as the Hollow Knight, a vessel made to try and stop the infection so long ago in this land. It still stood and as it did, you took a rest by the fountain and listened to the rain as you began to reflect on yourself…

“Why am I here, just to suffer?” You mumbled and you felt your body grow cold something faintly whispered back to you,

_"Loss never comes to the unworthy…"_ You snapped your head behind you and saw nothing but the fountain, but you swore that the voice came from right behind you right into your ear. You stood up and then completely faced the fountain, but no answer came to you. Whoever spoke to you was not there anymore, but the fact that someone heard you made you much more uneasy. Making you continue on your way downtown.

You kept walking in the rain as you followed signs to help you on your way, the street lamps helping you see through the rain that continued to pour. Sometimes it was just a drizzle, other times a mist, but you knew downpours could also occur. Right now, it was a steady basic rainfall, but it still helped to have the lamps illuminate the streets.

You then began to see what the others were talking about. The faint glow of red came from inside the tent, which matched the deep red-purple color that the tents were. It was out of place and somewhat hypnotizing as they just rested there. No one was around at this time as it was still late and of course, no one wanted to acknowledge the tents which were said to give signs of a falling kingdom. Your heart began to beat wildly nonetheless, this was incredible.

As you began stepping closer, you heard the sound of slow and sinister accordion music playing. It pulled you closer and closer until you stood near the entrance of the largest tent. The music echoed from within yet you couldn't see much else as the lanterns inside did a poor job at lighting the way. What you could see was a sign by the entrance, and when reading it you became only more intrigued.

_'A Spectacular Show: a Once in a Lifetime Event_

_Come see the Grimm Troupe perform for the kingdom of Hollownest._

_With a night of enchanting, hypnotizing, and nightmarish acts._

_You won't regret it.'_

You blinked at what you read and noticed this 'Once in a lifetime event' was being held in 2 days. At that instant, a part of you decided you had to see it. It called for you to see it, but you had to get Yirel away to do so. You weren't sure how long it would be, and if you were caught going to see this show he would make your life worse than it already was.

While making that decision, you began to hear footsteps coming from inside the tent. They were fast approaching and even voices were heard as they approached. You panicked and had to hide quickly when you dipped around to the side of the tent and shrunk back into a bit of the shadows. The footsteps grew quicker and you could make out voices.

“I heard her, I swore I heard her voice.” A male voice finally came clear. It sounded like a smooth young man’s voice, which made you furrow your eyebrows in confusion.

“Master, please… I’m sure it was just the wind. This city is a loud and noisy place, It couldn’t have been her,” another voice conversed with the male. This one sounded like a female though much older and even creepy some could say, but she tried to be soothing to the male she called her master but he wouldn’t take her answer.

“No, I heard her. I know I did, with all my heart and he heard her too.” The male seemed in distress and upset. The woman only let out a gentle sigh as you peaked around the tent to see if you could catch sight of these two figures. Though from your angle, you only saw a long pink figure as she slithered around and looked up to a tall dark figure you could not see well, a hand resting on his chest though as he spoke though.

“Master, I understand you’re in pain. She was a wonderful woman, and her time simply came as all life does. I think you’re letting the rain warp into something it isn’t.”

“She said ‘Look for her’... Does she want me to find her? What if she isn’t truly gone?” He mumbled then as he looked around and added, “What if she is here and that was why we were truly called.” That was when you saw his eyes, how they glowed a light cherry red and burned into your memory. You let out a small gasp and covered your mouth before ducking back around the tent. The red-eyed male let out a huff as if knowing that someone could possibly be there but the woman stopped him.

“You’re getting soaked out here Master… She isn’t here. She’s gone, and that’s okay. You need to accept her death as your father came to accept his mother’s death.”

“He never had time to grow with his mother, and I know for a fact it still hurt him. She was my everything when doubt came to mind and times were rough she still smiled and played a melody so sweet and hopeful. She made me feel like my life wasn’t one on repeat for so long like I was different than the rest, and she would say so herself....” His voice faltered and you felt sadness pluck at your heart. The woman hushed him and clearly was doing her best to help him with his sorrow.

“She loved you with every fiber of her being, and so did your father. They’re in a better place now.”

“He heard her too, deep down he calls for her still. I’m not sure if they are in better places. I know I’m not hearing things, Divine.” He mumbled and the woman which you now knew as Divine hummed.

“Just come back inside, it’s very wet out here and frankly it is a bit unpleasant. I don’t know how you enjoy it.” She laughed lightly and the man let out a soft chuckle, trying to also keep some positivity.

“I suppose growing up in a different area makes me use to weather shifts like this. Let us head inside then, I’m sure some tea would not be argued against.” He told as they both walked back inside. The last thing you heard was the woman named Divine’s cheerful response to his offer. When their voices had drifted off and all you were left with was the sound of rain once more, you shifted from your area.

That entire conversation left you utterly confused and baffled, but you didn’t have time to question it while standing around. The more time you spent outside, the more time it would allow Yirel to wake up and take notice of your disappearance. So you quickly took your leave and made your way back home, making your way into the shop and then back upstairs.

To your luck and surprise, Yirel was still fast asleep as you took off your cloak, shoes, and street clothing before getting into your sleepwear. You slipped back into bed, doing your best to keep to the edge and not disturb Yirel. Though as you laid under the covers, your mind ran a mile a minute. How so much had happened, and you still loved it all.

The city in all its glory, the people who never seemed to sleep, even with the strange fountain you heard a voice at or the tents who held mysterious people talking about personal matters. It all had life, it was what you loved the most. The liveliness and freedom of it all, maybe you could be apart of it all one day yourself. Not just as a horrible shopkeeper's wife, but as more. Maybe loss doesn't come to the unworthy, maybe you were worthy of some change then. Maybe it would all change soon...


	4. ~ Chapter 3: Cunning Plans ~

You dreamed of something you didn’t before, which was strange due to how much you dreamed to begin with. Though everything seemed unclear, voices called for and some you could hear while others you couldn’t. Women called your name, all trying to bring you to open your eyes though everything was dark. It was maddening how they didn’t seem to stop even when you begged. They didn’t stop until hushed by an outside force.

It all stopped, they all went quiet. The sound of whispering, shouting, begging, pleading, all ceased so suddenly you opened your eye now and laid in a grassy land. The sound of chattering birds and rustling bugs filled your ears now as you sat up and took in everything. The soft grass and forestry amazed you, never seeing anything much like where you sat. Your homeland was mostly boring cities with little to no lush forests or green lands, but for your mind to conjure such a place… It seemed all so real.

That was when you began hearing a melody. Soft and gentle, it called to you much like the accordion music did with the tents. Though the music here had a different pull, not one that gave you a feeling of adventurous curiosity but instead that of security. The music was calming, I was peaceful and it gave you a feeling, like warm blankets and a soft bed. A warm home with love in every part of its built. It would be impossible to not follow it.

You walked on a paved way that had green grass and shrubs on both sides. Everything was detailed and seemed too real to be a dream, though you could only remember falling asleep in your bed besides Yirel. You never had woken up, nor had you remembered coming to a grassy land such as this one. You had no answers, though maybe the sweet melody that reached you would have an answer for you.

The closer you got to the source of the music, the more you could learn of it. It was a violin and lifted and fell with the scenery. It almost struck you as familiar as you heard the song grow louder and louder.

Until you came to a clearing, warm light poured through the leaves and you saw a young woman standing with her back to you. She was dressed in a loose white gown, but the hems had something on them which when you paid attention to it you saw it was red lace. The lace was on the skirt hem and on the hem of the short sleeves. The woman struck you as slightly familiar as you stepped closer.

The woman stopped and slowly turned to you before lowering her violin, a smile painted onto her lips at you.

“You’re not ready… Don’t let them rush you, they’re impatient.” She let out a soft laugh and turned back around.

“What?” You replied with confusion before she spoke in a loud yet hushed whisper.

“Wake up. You have so much time.” And thus you shot up in bed. Your breathing was heavy and frantic as you looked around your room, Yirel still snoring loudly as you saw it was morning. The sky outside being slightly lighter to indicate the time of day. You got chills thinking about the dream before you slipped out of bed and walked over to the window you had in your bedroom. The streets below were filled with people once again living their lives peacefully. You needed to brush the dream from your head.

You then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast before Yirel woke up and would get mad for you not making anything.

  
  


****

  
  


As the day went forward and Yirel left the shop in your care so he could do whatever he did with his day, you could never seem to shake all the events you had already experienced here in the City of Tears. The tent people from last night, the voices, the dreams… They all seemed so sudden as if you had pieces to puzzles you didn’t even know about. Maybe some more answers would come to light when you went to see the show the next night.

When the show came back into your head, you remembered how Yirel was a large roadblock to really seeing it. If you didn’t find a way around him, you would never be able to see it. You did have some time, but the sooner you ensured he wouldn’t catch you the easier it could be to prepare for it. At that moment a customer came up to you,

“I would like to buy this.” They said as they placed a simple object on the counter.

“That will be 50 geo.” You forced a smile and they made the transaction, leaving just as Yirel walked through the door. He seemed in a mood as always, though you held your breath as you asked him, “What’s wrong, dear?” Your voice sounding sweet despite how much you hated this man.

“I need to head out of town to obtain some items for the shop. They’re valuable and I need to go, but I don’t want to leave the shop and have it closed while I’m gone.” He paced around the currently empty shop and you tried to keep yourself at smiling at this perfect opportunity.

“I mean if you don’t want to lose money dear, I already spend my entire day watching the shop. It’ll also allow me to ensure everything is clean for you when you return.” You spoke with a light and sweet voice, doing everything in your power to sound like the perfect little wife you were supposed to be. If you could fool Yirel and get him to leave the shop on this journey, you would have more than enough time to check out the shows at the tent and maybe even explore more of the city.

“Hm…” Yirel hummed, narrowing his eyes at you as you folded your hands in front of you in a sweet manner. He didn’t see through your fake smile and voice as he said, “Very well. I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning. I won’t be back for a few days, so you better not ruin this shop or o help me.” He hissed and you actually had cowarded away again. Though you cleared your throat and remained calm.

“Yes, dear.” You nodded to him sincerely and Yirel walked past you with nothing else as he began walking upstairs.

“Did you make me dinner?”

“Yes. It is already prepared.” You felt proud to say before he added,

“Then can you pack my items for tomorrow’s departure? I need time to relax.” You let out a soft sigh as you followed him upstairs also. Despite his horrible mood no matter what you did to try and please him, at least Yirel was simple and naive. You had succeeded in your own plan and felt a wave of confidence you felt like he couldn’t shake from you. No matter what he had you do for him.

As you began to pack his items for him, and you heard him make snippy comments about your cooking you couldn’t wait for him to leave already.


	5. ~ Chapter 4: The Show ~

The next day was such a pleasantry, you waved Yirel off early in the morning and the minute he left on the Stagway you felt so relieved. A weight had been lifted off your shoulders as you then rushed back home to the shop. You decided to keep the shop closed for the day as you enjoyed some freedom for the first time in a while. Yirel and you had been engaged for a half a year already, and your parents and his let you have a house together back home once you two were together for two months. Every day was still a struggle with him, and you were forced to wake up to him every day.

Today felt like a blessing. Tomorrow and the next day… You didn't wish to sound mean, but you secretly hoped he would get lost somehow. You wouldn’t need to worry about him, and you also wouldn’t need to disappoint your family. Though you could never really be that lucky since at some point Yirel would return. Your only hope was that he would continue traveling more often so you could do things on your own.

For now, you readied for tonight. Picking a nicer dress as something to go out in. You weren’t sure if other people in the city would be attending. It said this was the only show in all of Hallownest, so would bugs from other towns be attending? What if you were the only insane person to attend this event? What would happen then? These questions ran rampant in your head as you then took a deep breath.

Whatever happened tonight would happen for a reason like everything ever did. If something dramatic happened, at least it would be better than what you were living now. A part of you laughed at your younger self. How you once fawned over characters in books and envied the lives they were able to live. Now you prayed that the plot of your own story would be going underway. When would you finally get over your boring introduction? You felt like the time it took was enough, and your boundless energy and passionate voice could finally bring you to a better light.

You held a dress up to yourself while looking in the mirror. It was a dull pink color, the only color your family thought fit you. Being a female, that must have been your favorite color correct? Such a dull color, it was even duller when it was the shade of pink that screamed nothing but ‘I’m a meaningless woman so ignore me!’. You didn’t want to be ignored, every part of you wanted to be seen but how were you supposed to compete with the lifestyle you were destined to always live?

You laid the dress aside and thought of the dream you had the other night. The dress the woman wore, how simple it was yet while she looked so simple something stood out. The red lace on the hems of the plain dress… It made her pop, it made her stand out from the world around her in all its green scenery. Did this woman symbolize standing out? Red was something you never wore, but you always had an attraction for it. Maybe it was there as a beck and call for you. Her playing, the red lace, her voice. It also struck you as familiar. 

Was she the one at the fountain? If so, where did she go so quickly? What did this young woman want with you in a city filled with so many? Would she be at the tent tonight? 

The more you tried to answer your questions, the more that appeared in your mind. You let out a loud sigh, able to express yourself fully with Yirel gone. You grabbed a different dress, this one a light almost whitish pink. It had such a pure feeling to it, which you decided worked best for looking nice as well. As the day began growing dim and all that remained was the soft sound of rain falling on pathways and roofs, you began to get ready.

You borrowed some money to use in case needed and put everything on including your cloak. Your heart was beating wildly and it was almost unbearable. Though it was not nerves, it was excitement. The joy of seeing something completely new, and doing something without having Yirel or your family questioning your choices. This was the freedom you dream about for so long. With this feeling, you left the building and pulled the hood of your cloak over your head as you began walking. The rain from above was a bit heavier tonight as you made your way downtown under the light of streetlamps. 

Before you knew it, you were at the tents and took notice of the decent-sized crowd waiting to get in. You didn’t expect this many people to see it, but perhaps everyone had a sense of adventure and intrigue like you did for the tents here. You waited in line a bit as you noticed small bugs flying through the air in a frantic manner. The masks they wore hid their faces while also leaving an uneasy feeling about them. The slits marked above and below their eyes, all matched making it seem like they were all one and the same. Was this some strange and sickly twisted cult?

One of the bugs which came from inside the tent whispered something to another which was guarding the entrance. They nodded to one another before the guard one beckoned for you all to enter the tent. People mumbled to one another.

“This is really creepy.”

“So we don’t need to pay?”

“Maybe we should go home, I don’t trust this.” Some bugs did ditch before even entering the tent. Leaving the group, but it still remained a larger size than you expected. You walked with the others to a large room where seating was and the center looked like an arena for a circus. Was this all it was? A circus? 

You took a seat amongst the crowd, so many bugs mumbling nervously or excitedly as you sat there awaiting the show which claimed to be a 'Once in a Lifetime Event'. You had a bit of hope that it was something actually worth coming for, then again you have never seen a circus show before. It would be a new experience for you no matter what.

After a bit of time, the lighting dimmed and everyone went silent. Eyes focused on the center floor as a red spotlight sat waiting for something to happen which didn’t occur until a few seconds later. A larger version of the bugs flying around appeared out of a puff of red smoke. The crowd gasped and then a few claps occurred which you joined in. The creature spoke with a quiet and raspy deep voice while waving around a torch holding a sweet pomegranate flame.

“Welcome one and all, to a night of estranged and rare entertainment. We are the Grimm Troupe, a group of creatures with wide ranges of talents and mysterious powers. We have a lot for you instore tonight, that we hope you all enjoy. Settle in your seats, and prepare yourselves to meet our master. The leader of our marvelous group!” The bug threw the torch in the air and as it came back down they disappeared in a larger puff of red smoke, what took their place made everyone gasp in awe as he then caught the torch with ease.

Your eyes widened at the figure who now stood tall and slim. As he twirled the torch and gave a small bow as the crowd clapped and some whistled. The male before you was the one you had overheard a few nights ago, as his burning red eyes opened slowly as he stood up tall. You didn't have much time to see him the other night, but now he was there standing in the spotlight.

He wore a dark gray cloak that had a sweet red color inside it. It was slightly open and you could see his dark reddish-purple body and long thin black legs. His mask was much like what you had seen from other creatures tonight, a simple white mask with dark slits above and below his eyes. You wouldn't lie, to you he was actually a bit eye-catching. Other female guests around your age looked even more in awe than you, their jaws dropping and some squealed softly.

When the male's eyes scanned the room with a gentle smile on his face, you saw how his eyes glowed a bit on their own. He cleared his throat with a soft chuckle,

"Thank you, thank you. Greetings to all ladies and gentlemen in the audience tonight. It is an honor to be before you here in Hallownest, how great of a kingdom it is and has always been. It brings back fond memories, being here." His voice was kind and calming, something you relaxed to. The audience applauded him as he began walking around his stage. "My name is Grimm, and as said before I am the Master of this astounding group of performers and musicians. Tonight will be a pure night of entertainment and art. Hopefully, you will all enjoy… Now I don't wish to speak all night, I'm sure you've seen enough of me." He joked and some of the audience awed in disappointment making Grimm chuckle. It was clear he enjoyed the attention of his audience.

"I will return at the end, I promise. Though for now, enjoy the show." He gave a gentle smirk as he let the torch touch the floor and the fire from it spread in many different directions in an amazing pattern as he disappeared in smoke again.

****

The show was really incredible throughout the night, from little bugs juggling fireballs to themselves then one another, to small duels of fire between two of the larger bugs, even music being played on an accordion which caught you as familiar. It must have been what you heard the other night when you came first check out the tents. As the act of two bugs creating art in mid-air of fire came to an end, it was getting pretty late. That was when Grimm made an appearance once again.

"Ah, what a wonderful night, do you not agree?" He asked the audience, earning claps and cheers as his response. He then removed his cloak and made it disappear, showing his body completely which only made the female audience seem dumbfounded. This man was a lot more attractive the Yirel was, but you weren't one to act as the others did right now. "Not to toot my own horn, or pluck my own strings so to say but I think the best has been saved for last. I am usually a man of dance, but tonight I wish to change my actions as a dedication to someone. As I set up, I'll give a story…

"Not too long ago I lost someone dear to me. A woman with pride and integrity in every step she took and a smile that made it through the hardest times. Even the infection that once plagued this land… She was not just a wonderful person, but a brilliant and skillful musician herself." He spoke as a case appeared from thin air, a violin case that looked strangely familiar. "I grew up and she looked over me like I was her own child… As I grew up she taught me how to play such a delicate instrument. Each string held so much emotion I soon learned, and though I may never be as skilled as she was. I hope deep down, she is smiling upon me in this performance tonight." He picked up an old violin from inside, the worn pattern and signs of time on it seemed also very familiar. Your mind drifted to the old woman you briefly met back in Dirtmouth… You wondered if they were both connected, and in that thought process were you one of the last people she saw? You quickly wiped away that thought as Grimm began to softly play.

The melody sounded sinister at first and almost like the accordion player, but soon it too came as familiar. The main melody had changed in key and you thought your ears had deceived you as you heard the faint melody, the one that was in your dream a few days prior. The one that the white-dressed lady had played…

Was this all a coincidence? I had to be… These pieces to puzzles, couldn't all be a part of one large puzzle. Confusing and twisted, it wrecked your brain already and you knew so little.

Grimm played a bit longer as he swayed back and forth. It was hypnotizing and extremely eye-catching overall. He kept this up for a while before ending softly and with a nice yet gentle sound. The air hung head for a bit as the crowd didn't even want to interrupt his play, though a second or two later everyone was giving him a standing ovation. You did as well, clapping for him with a soft smile. Grimm took a gentle bow, and when he came back up his eyes looked as if they landed in your direction. More so, it looked like his eyes landed on you briefly before he blinked and looked away.

"Have a wonderful evening, and perhaps we may come to enlighten your night again but somewhere else!" He bid his farewell quickly before disappearing in the signature red puff of smoke you grew used to tonight. That was when people began chatting and making their way from the exit. You yawned softly and decided it was getting late, and perhaps it was best to get home.

As you made your way to the exit slowly, you tried making sense of it all though your drained mind made it difficult. You did have all day tomorrow to think it over, so at least that was a plus. You left the tent, humming the melody Grimm played on the violin as you made your way back home to the shop. Though the entire way, something felt off.

You constantly kept looking over your shoulder, getting an unusual feeling of being watched up until you entered the store and locked the door. You never had a problem with paranoia before, so getting it now was a bit jarring. That was when you glanced out the store window and saw something dart away from view, which you didn't see well. Though whatever it was floated, had large black eyes, and wore a white mask…


	6. ~ Chapter 5: Small Talk ~

You slept soundly through the night and woke up the next morning to your own thoughts and questions. The show last night was incredible, and it was nothing you have seen before in your life. Though what occurred before and during it… It made your head spin. As you made yourself a cup of tea to drink for the morning as you then went downstairs to open the shop, you tried tallying up the madness you had so far. The woman from your dream who played the violin. The violin of the old lady from Dirtmouth now in the possession of her 'son'. Grimm's eyes landing on you and even the creature stalking you as you ventured back home… It was like something was guiding you, guiding you both.

You took a seat and sat behind the counter of the shop, but even as time passed by slowly you didn't seem to get the different strange occurrences to match up. Maybe they didn't fit together, and it was only a waste to spend so much time thinking about it. Though the day was slow, and you were alone. Your mind couldn't help but wander.

As people came and went, you didn't really seem to focus completely. It all was a blur while you would look at your cup of tea with a pondering expression. You would look up from time to time when people would enter or approach you, but even then they never entirely broke your train of thought. As of now, it was quiet. As a pair of girls looked around and used the shop as a quiet place to gossip, which you didn't mind at all. It gave you a white noise to drown out the rest of the world. They must have been at the show last night as well since they only talked about how amazing it was. They went over everything with their own opinion, even Grimm whom they jumped the bandwagon on flaunting over. You didn’t exactly see why everyone had such a large draw to him alone. Yes, he was different than any other bug you had seen before but you only saw him as just a new face in a new land anyway. Even new faces get old until you learn more about them.

Though the girls went abruptly quiet, looking at the door which made your mind cease its thought process. Your eyes trailed up to them and you saw their look of shock as they hid behind a few shelves. When looking at what had their attention you seemed a bit shocked yourself seeing the familiar tall figure looking up at the sign of your shop.

Grimm was there with a look of curiosity as he didn’t even look into the shop, but only the sign. He didn’t seem fazed by the people who looked at him in either pure awe or in fear. What was with this man? You hopped off of your chair and walked to the door, deciding to cut your losses and see what he wanted. When you opened the shop door and looked out and up at him, you cleared your throat,

“Excuse me, sir, can I help you?” You asked in a simple tone, not hateful or nervous at all. Grimm's eyes landed on you with a look of simple surprise as he then blinked and smiled down at you.

"I was just looking at the lovely shop you have here." His voice was still young sounding and kind and held a sense of power as well. 

"Oh, well thank you. We just opened it a few days ago… It's just a thrift shop. Nothing too much." You took the compliment. Grimm pulled his cloak a bit closer as he shifted his weight.

"We? You look like you're alone now…"

"My partner is out of town. I run the shop while he's away all day." You sighed, Grimm seemed to appreciate your relaxed aura and simple conversation. By the looks of how everyone else treated him, and how many saw him and thought of him you knew how he must have been treated by others. In a positive and negative way.

"Well, that sounds like no fun. You seem like a familiar face though, did I catch you in my audience last night?" He tilted his head which you nodded at.

"I was. It was a very nice show, so well and thoroughly put together."

"Thank you, we try our best with each performance." He then said while looking back up at the sign, "I was just taking a slight break today, we all are for a while in town. Though we plan to stay in the kingdom for a bit longer. I wanted to see the town a bit more." He explained simply and you remembered the tale of the tents appearing at a kingdom's fall. If they were staying in Hallownest still, then maybe their show wasn't as innocent as it seemed. You remained indifferent about what he said.

"Well my partner and I have just moved to the city from a different land, I still haven't gotten to see a lot of the city due to working the shop." You said simply. Grimm hummed as his soft glowing red eyes landed on you once again.

"You seem like a kind woman with a bright head on your shoulders. Perhaps we should explore the city ourselves, sometime."

"You don't even know my name." You scoffed and Grimm chuckled lightly,

"But you know mine, so I suppose learning yours wouldn't be too bad." He replied which made you smirk, his personality seeped into the conversation and you didn't see him as soon high and mighty instead as someone who only needed someone to talk to normally for once. In a sense, you wanted the same thing. To have a night to talk to someone new and inviting, who even held mysterious secrets… It was another adventurous thing Yirel would never allow you to do. Though Yirel wasn't here, it was now or never to grab this opportunity by the horns.

"Y/n… My name is Y/n." You held out your hand to shake his, which he shook lightly before giving a bow to you.

"It is a pleasure to have met you… So will you take my offer to explore with me?" He stood back up, towering over you as you giggled softly and gave a nod.

"Very well, Mr. Troupe Master. You and I can explore the city." Grimm's face lit up a bit to your response as if he expected you to say no.

"Really? Amazing… How about tonight? Would you mind meeting by the tent?" He asked and you nodded again.

"I suppose, shame on you making a lady walk in the rain just to meet up with you." You joked and his smile grew a bit more.

"You don't need to if you do not want to."

"Well, then you're lucky I want to." You went for the door to head back inside, the rain outside coming down extremely lightly this afternoon.

"Till we meet tonight, Y/n." He winked at you, before making his way down the street again. A soft smile came to your lips, as you never had a male treat you as Grimm just did. You weren't sure if you liked it or loved it, but you did know it was a better gesture than Yirel ever gave.

As you went back inside, the two girls who were watching from behind the shelves looked at you in shock. You smiled awkwardly,

"Do you need help looking for anything ladies?" You asked them and they shook their heads silently. They must have seen your interaction with him as shocking, but you really didn't see him other than a different person. Though your mind still wondered if he had more to him then he let basically show. 

Maybe you were brought together by a guide somehow, and who were you to go against them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH. This took WAY too much time to finish, and I felt like it was awkward and rushed. Idk. Maybe it's because I'm still trying to make Grimmy/ Grimm act like his father when he really is his own character as a whole. He tries to act professional like his dad did when that isn't how he was when raised, and he's more outgoing like we see here. He seems like a flirt, but his real intentions are known/ will be shown later. For now, I need to keep planning and make sure things work out as I should have them. Sorry for such a late and sub-par chapter. Tomorrow will be better. I love you all! Ciao!
> 
> -S_I_R


	7. ~ Chapter 6: Two on The Town ~

That night when the shop was closed, and the streetlamps turned on you grabbed your cloak and put it on. You started to understand how odd your interaction with Grimm was, and how easy you agreed to technically walk with a stranger. Though maybe it wouldn't be as bad as it all sounded to the naked ear. You exited the store and locked it behind you, the rain came down a bit heavier now as it filled your senses once more.

You pulled your hood over your head and began walking, tonight was a quieter night due to the heavy rain. It made everything seem even more magical as the rain created a gentle cadence that helped your mind wander while you walked. Did Grimm think this was some sort of date, even though you did your best to make it obvious you weren't single? Maybe he saw your personality as pleasing, thus he wished to spend time with you. What if his large red eyes saw more than you intended to give off, what if he knew you were unhappy? What if he could tell Yirel's effects on you and this he wanted to give you an opportunity to escape, as tempting as it was would you be able to take it?

You made your way to the tents with no issue as the rain from above bounced off of the red surface, it must have made an interesting sound when inside but you don’t remember hearing the rain the other night when in there for the show. Maybe there was something special about the tent, then again there was clearly something special about this entire troupe. You just couldn’t claim exactly what.

As you waited by the side of the tent, it only took a minute or two for a tall figure to duck out pulling a hood over their head to shield themself from the rain. When they turned you saw the same pair of glowing red eyes as you knew from before, Grimm now wearing a similar cloak like he tended to wear, but this one had a large hood that covered the top of his head and its crescent shape. He strolled over to you as he pulled his cloak closer to his body.

“Good evening Y/n. Glad to see you made it in this rain.” His voice held a bit of a chuckle as you looked up at the raining night sky and hummed.

“It’s something I’m prepared to be used to now living here. The rain all holds its own character.” You said and Grimm began walking, which you walked alongside him.

“Its own character? How so?” He asked as you walked side by side into the night and into the heart of the CIty of Tears.

“Well, the light drizzles give a peaceful and comforting feeling. While heavier precipitation holds so much more.” You replied dreamily. Grimm smiled softly down at you as his eyes then scanned the area.

“What imagery you have. Have you always been so... lyrical with your look on life?” He seemed to take a bit of thought with phrasing the rest of his sentence and it made you laugh a bit. You did always compare the world around you to what emotions it helped bring out. You liked to see things as seen in song or in a book. You saw the world for so much of a deeper value than other bugs back home saw it.

“I suppose I have, ever since I was a child really. I enjoyed reading to see the world with such bright and pure emotions. Beauty lies in everything created, there is beauty in all that has been created and will be. A part of me wants to see it all, even if I die before I get to I wish I could see the world or at least more of it.” You trailed off as you remembered that your life was to now stay with Yirel. You weren’t allowed to chase your dreams, in a sense you weren’t allowed to dream. Only do as you were told and go from there. Grimm heard it in your voice as you trailed your sentence off. It made him look down at you with a bit of sadness crossing his warm eyes.

“Then why are you here? Running a shop? Why aren’t you off doing the one thing that brings you pure joy?” He inquired as he took a seat by the fountain, which had the memorial to the Hollow Knight looking over you both. You took your seat next to Grimm and shrugged your shoulders with a bit of defeat.

“Because that is not my purpose. I have been told my purpose by my family and now by my fiance.” You admitted and Grimm blinked and looked at you.

“Fiance?” He echoed and you nodded feeling embarrassment rise to your face, causing it to tint a gentle pink.

“He’s a cruel man, one of only greed and selfishness. Though we are meant to be together till we die, and I am meant to only be his subservient housewife. It’s the culture of my land.” Your voice was quiet and empty, Grimm and you sat in silence for a bit as the rain came down in the steady quick pace it had been for a few hours now before he shifted ever so slightly and placed an arm around you and onto your shoulder. This made you look up at him, as he gave you a comforting look and a kind smile.

“A person cannot be told whether they can or cannot have dreams. It would be cruel as well to chain them up and keep them as prisoners in their own life. You and none of your people from home deserve that fate. In my honest opinion, you should follow your dreams and allow yourself to set your own fate.” He told you with such sincerity and comfort. It was a tone your father never even used for you. It pained you, and made you a little nervous since this sort of kind treatment was brand new to you. It made you even a bit shameful… A mix of so many conflicting emotions and you were the center of it all. Grimm noticed your worried expression and gave such a gentle look. “My father once told my mother, ‘You deserve so much more than you are really given’ and I believe it is my job to tell you that myself. If you want to be an adventurer and see the world here that is so new to you, then do so.” 

“I have nowhere to go, no one to be with… I have never really done what I want to do, doing so in a new and unknown land could cost me my life.” You finally replied and Grimm stood up swiftly, a firey and lively look in his eyes. Like he was a child, though he clearly a man who had his moments of passion and determination. He stood in front of you now, looking down at you with hope.

“Then join us, my troupe and I…” He breathed quickly.

“E-excuse me?” You stammered nervously and he chuckled warmly, in a playful manner almost.

“We’ll be traveling all over Hallownest, even going to the Palace. Join my troupe, Y/n, you can explore and have freedom. You don’t deserve to run a shop all by yourself when I see a woman who wants to fly.” Grimm explained and you glanced away briefly. Part of you wanted to say yes but you couldn’t just leave, could you? He saw your hesitation and he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck lightly. “Forgive me, I came off as strange I’m sure. It was just a mere offer.”

“It’s fine, Grimm. I appreciate your kindness towards me. Though, I cannot just leave my fiance. My family would never accept me, and they are still my biggest support. As dull and childish as he is, I’ll push through for now.” You stood up and Grimm nodded lightly.

“As you wish, but my offer will be on the table for you. You’re a special soul, not one seen very often in this world. Helping you would be a blessing if I am being honest.” He smiled reassuringly down to you which made you slowly smile in return. It brought you a bit of comfort knowing someone cared deeply about your freedom and dreams, in a sense it allowed you to slowly value your dreams more.

"Thank you, Grimm. Let's keep walking, standing in on spot isn't helping anything." You laughed a bit as you noticed how soaked your cloaks were getting. He walked up to you and held an arm out over your head, so his cloak covered you as well.

“Well, then I don’t want you getting completely soaked. How about we find somewhere to have some warm tea?” He offered kindly and you smiled a bit wider and nodded.

“That sounds incredible.”

  
  


****

  
  


You and Grimm had walked for a bit more before taking a seat in a small bakery shop that was open and had little to no one in it. You both drank cups of tea as you watched the rain pour from outside the large paned window in the front of the shop. Grimm seemed content with this as well, enjoying his time out on the town at night it seemed.

“I haven’t had time away from the tent for a long time…” He sighed quietly, which caused you to look to him with curiosity.

“How come? Is it due to you having to keep things in order?” 

“In a sense, yes, but there are other reasons for me not leaving. One is that there really has been nowhere else for me to go, that and my highest troupe members believe of me still as a child despite it being well around 15 years or so since I have matured to take the role as their master.” He explained while taking a sip of tea.

“You’re a mystery tied in a shrouded cloak, Grimm. I did tell you about my life. Cannot you tell me of your own?” You set your teacup down and Grimm tilted his head a bit to the side.

“It really is longer than any other story I know. I do not even know all of it… My father died when I was still a young boy. The infection in Hallownest had yet to even be stopped, and my mother was mourning and in fear.”

“You grew up here in Hallownest?” You seemed a bit shocked and Grimm smiled softly giving you a nod. 

“Indeed I did, in Dirtmouth, the small town you must have stopped in before coming down to the City of Tears. My mother was a passionate violinist, who helped rebuild the town from basically the bottom up after the infection was stopped by another vessel.” He replied and you blinked at him, the violinist. Was that the old lady whom you had helped to her home, who played so well and had such a bold yet kind personality. You didn’t have the heart to tell Grimm you saw his mother in her final hours alive. Though now you knew they had to be tied together, then what did the woman in your dreams with the violin represent?

“So do you not remember your father at all?” You tried your best to change topics and Grimm let out a heavy sigh.

“Sadly no, I do not. Though she told me stories of their time together, and how he was a kind man. Of course, every Grimm looks nearly identical and he and I were no exception. Though I was told I have a more high strong personality then he did at my age.” He then propped his head upon the table with his hand giving you a soft smirk and this made you smile while letting out a soft giggle.

“High strong? Oh, I could believe that from you.” You joked with him and he chuckled warmly at your response. The two of you began to relax around one another, and dare you to say you felt like you knew him for so much longer. He was the first male figure you knew you could be honest with, he was charming and calm yet had just the right amount of personality and flair to keep you interested in him. His red eyes that still caught you a bit off guard with their glow and striking color slowly became more and more comforting, and you knew he found you as an intelligent being with her own mind to think. You had your own passions and dreams, and Grimm didn’t dare step on them as others had.

“It’s getting decently late, and it seems like the rain has tamed down a bit more. Care for me to walk you home?” He stood up and held his hand out for you to take while slipping his hood over his head once more. You did the same before taking his hand and realizing how soft and warm it was. His grip on your hand was gentle and touching, not like when Yirel would hold your hand or arm and drag you places with harmful force and little to no care over your wellbeing. You looked up at Grimm, who saw you slightly shocked expression and only returned it with a gentle smile. “Come now, I’m sure you need rest if you’re going to be working at the shop tomorrow.” He said softly as you two then walked out into the light drizzle.

You walked in silence and enjoyed the presence of having someone to just walk with. The night was still young, and you wished it could stay that way forever. A part of you wanted to remain in the night with Grimm and not have to worry about Yirel’s insults and hate towards you when he would return sometime the next day. A part of you really wanted to run with Grimm’s troupe no matter the cost, because then you would have so much more to your name then. You wouldn’t be the sad little songbird you were now, trapped in the cage that was social standards. What if you said yes? What if you just turned to Grimm and begged on both knees to be given a chance somewhere new? Though what would your family think? Their daughter fleeing with a stranger in a new land… You could never face them again. Was that so high of a cost for your own wellbeing though?

As you came to the door of the shop and your home, Grimm allowed your hand to slip from his which you never realized you had been holding on the whole way back home. You looked back at him with a sad smile as you went for the door.

“I guess this is goodbye for now.”

“I suppose it is…” He mumbled, clearly saddened by your parting. Maybe you were just as a person to talk to as he was to you. Maybe you were what the other needed the most. “Hey, Y/n?” He then spoke up as you had opened the door after unlocking it, you looked back to him then. Grimm’s eyes showed a bit of sorrow, but also a clear sign of worry. Was that worry for you? “If you ever change your mind about joining us, never be afraid to run to the tents. You’re welcome with us to follow your dreams, I’ll always ensure it.” he gave a soft smile and you let a light laugh pass your lips.

“How about we try and meet again? How long will you be in the city?”

“For another 5 days before we set out. Can you meet me again tomorrow? I’ll be waiting outside here if it makes things easier.” He had hope now in your voice and hearing it made your heart soar a bit. You couldn’t say no to him…

“Of course, I’ll try to sneak out. See you tomorrow night, Grimm” You waved to him as you then entered the shop.

“Until then, Y/n.” He waved back and you two parted ways for the night despite how you both felt a connection, a bond already. That of trust and reliability in the other. You two would meet again and even if you had to do it under Yirel’s nose, you would. You wouldn’t let this small ray of hope leave you alone and cast you into the dark again. 


	8. ~ Chapter 7: There for You ~

By mid-noon of the next day, you stood at the Stagway waiting for Yirel to return. A feeling in the pit of your stomach began to settle as you knew you were basically going to deal with the life you were forced into. You would be facing Yirel, hearing his harsh comments and feeling his constant hated gaze. Though you thought of Grimm, how his kind eyes and gentle smile let you know you had someone to look forward to that night. You just had to push through the day to let your true self show at night.

Just then the Stagway pulled in and people began to pile off, one being Yirel who had a stern look on his face as always. The sight of him made your stomach twist in knots, and not in a good way as he approached you slowly.

“Welcome back dear.” You bowed a bit to him and he gave you a dark glare and a simple hum as his response.

“How did the shop do?” He began walking away and you followed right by him.

“Very well, we made a decent amount. It seems like we are getting underway nicely.” You kept your tone of voice light but knew at some point Yirel would say something to put you down.

“It better have made some progress. I have been working hard on that shop.” He mumbled, and you pursed your lips together. Right, you didn’t run the shop technically he did. Even though you had worked in the shop, and even cleaned it all by yourself. You were in no place to argue.

“Yes, dear.” You only mumbled quietly, you began to wish you were with Grimm. Joking, talking, drinking tea and enjoying another's company. You had both gotten to be very close already. Grimm was the first person in a long time to be a trusted person, dare you say a friend. This rare figure in a new land who knew your pain and left such a lasting impression already, he was honestly your only friend. No matter how odd it seemed, he did bring you comfort and ease instead of the constant fear of angering him. Being around Yirel was like walking on hot coals, no matter how quickly and carefully you worked with him it still hurt extremely. Grimm, on the other hand, was just like being wrapped in a gentle blanket and staying in bed with warm tea and a book. He was the purest thought of comfort, peace, and tranquility…

You made it back home to the shop with Yirel and when you entered he began walking upstairs, not even batting an eye at the shop and how you made it look nice and welcoming for newcomers.

“Y/n, get up here and unpack my items.” He ordered you, which you only let out a gentle sigh and followed up the stairs after him. He then allowed himself to lay down and relax as you went through unpacking and sorting his items from the trip. How did your family not see how lazy and childish this man was? The blind could probably tell how horrible a person he was… Yet here you were, still stuck with him. 

As you continued to sort through his items and put things away, something in the pocket of one of his cloaks caught your eye. You looked over to your bedroom, and could already hear him snoring. He was out cold and would be for a while. It wouldn't hurt to see what small things he kept on him, maybe it was the smallest chance that it was some gift he hid for you. As you pulled it out, it was a beautiful silver necklace with a heart pendant but nothing you would wear more want to wear. The name on it also made things a bit more upsetting, carved into the heart was the name 'Vililoa'. It was someone else's necklace.

Your mind instantly jumped to just it being an item he found. Though the scent on the cloak was sickly sweet, and nothing you smelled on yourself or Yirel before. It made you want to puke as you threw the cloak down to the side and felt your face become red with embarrassment, shame, and even a bit of anger. Why were you even surprised that Yirel would do such a thing? You didn't bring this man any joy, which he used to make your life a living hell. Your estranged fiance found satisfaction elsewhere, and in a sense, you knew you did also.

A part of wanted to leave right now, you could run to Grimm. You would be treated better, and not be thrown around only to still be just some stranger to a man you were told to marry. If Yirel wanted this Vililoa girl, she could have him… You just wanted freedom. Though your family would still find someone else for you to be with if they even learned of Yirel's actions. What if you told them but they didn't care? Maybe you would only be able to keep your mouth shut, and smile with false feelings. Maybe it was for the best so not to make your entire…

With it, you placed the necklace back in the pocket of the cloak. You continued unpacking his items though you only began feeling more and more helpless as you did so.

****

You struggled through the rest of the day, waiting on Yirel all day while also running the shop. You were tired, but you couldn't wait to see Grimm. When Yirel was fast asleep once more, you grabbed your cloak and didn't hesitate to make your way out of the shop. After exiting the shop and looking down the street, you saw Grimm still walking to you. His red eyes expressed surprise when he saw you emerge before he could completely make it to the shop. A smile formed on his lips as he approached you then swiftly.

"Good evening, Y/n." He bowed politely and you forced a tired smile.

"Good evening to you too, Grimm." Your voice was soft and maybe expressed some form of sadness since Grimm’s burning eyes grew concerned.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, holding a hand out for you to walk with him. A sign that he wished to hear your thoughts while you both walked. You took his warm hand and held onto it tightly as you both began walking.

“Yirel, my fiance, has returned home. It has made life a bit harder again, with him needing me to do almost everything for him.” You said simply, though your thoughts of the necklace and who Vililoa could never leave you. Grimm looked down at you with pity and sadness, it was like he knew so much more than Yirel did. It was as if he could tell that Yirel’s attitude and treatment of you brought so much unneeded pain to you.

“Well, the night is young and you look exhausted. Allow me to take you to dinner. As my offer to you, and on me.” He smiled a bit more and you had a look of surprise as he offered this.

“Oh, I don’t know. You don’t need to pay for me.”

“Nonsense! I want to treat you to something nice, it's the least I could do for you." Grimm said with a warm laugh, which filled your heart and made you feel light on your feet. How his kind young voice and charming smile always made you feel a bit more at ease. He really was a gentleman, whoever raised him did so well. How he gently held your hand and guided you through the wet streets of the city. You both were becoming more confident in the area. Little by little, you learned together and that too brought you ever so closer.

After a bit of time, you two came to a small restaurant with dim lighting and a calm atmosphere. It was something that did bring you a bit more peace. As time went on you both ordered, talked, laughed, and got to know one another a bit more. Even as you ate, the two of you had fun. You began to show your true colors, and you believed Grimm did as well. How when he told stories of his childhood, his eyes lit up with joy. The red, fiery orbs that were his eyes made your heart only beat rapidly when they met yours.

"Dirtmouth was so quiet yet I can remember every winter and every spring… It grew over time. It really made me who I am today.” He reminisced with a sweet smile, though cleared his throat when he believed he had talked enough. In a sense, Grimm still tried putting on this show of being serious and collected all the time. It was like he had to keep himself from acting like how he was raised and had to act as his past relatives did to be in line with them while in their place. Maybe the two of you were much more alike than you both gave off…

“It seems like a lovely town. It had so much life when Yirel and I passed through it.” You laughed a bit, though when you spoke about Yirel your voice slightly faltered and Grimm then blinked. You met his eyes with pursed lips then, how his eyes switched from interest to then worried concern, maybe you even saw some pent up anger though you knew he was not angered at you, he only knew Yirel was a huge problem for you.

“Y/n… This fiance of yours. He doesn’t harm you, does he?” he asked in a hushed voice and you swiftly shook your head at Grimm’s words.

“No, no! Not physically.” You said in a burst and Grimm looked only more worried.

“Not physically? Y/n, it’s one thing to be forced to marry someone in culture, I commend you for your honor to your land, but when your partner is harmful to yourself in any way…”

“I’m fine.” You bit the inside of your cheek as you said that. You liar, you knew that you were far from fine. Yirel didn’t even try to put effort into the relationship you were both forced to have with one another. He proved that with being with another girl and clearly having some sort of relation with her in the days that he was away. Grimm didn’t seem to believe you anyway, how his red eyes showed his concern and you felt close to crying in shame. “I’m fine…” You repeated, but now you were only trying to convince yourself that.

“Y/n, you’re not. That’s okay, but you need to get away or it will only get worse. Please, you’re a woman with so much value to this world. You’re the first person in a long time I have felt a bond of friendship with, don’t throw yourself away to a man who doesn’t deserve a star like yourself.” Grimm leaned a bit closer, placing one of his hands on top of yours which rested on the table you both sat at. You looked into his eyes and fought back tears… Everything was crumbling at you could only stand there with a fake smile. How long would you even be able to keep up this act? It was supposed to be forever until one of you died, but could you really do that?

With Grimm, you still had an offer on the table. You could run to him with no hesitation, and you were more than certain he wouldn't argue with you.

"B-but my family… Grimm, I can't disappoint them." You defended, they were the only reason you did stay with Yirel. Through your pain, you made them happy and that was supposed to be your soul purpose. He could only look at you with sadness in his eyes which he then quickly hid.

"Then I guess I cannot change your mind. I just don't want you getting hurt." Grimm sat back up fully and there was a slightly awkward silence as you did your best to keep your composure. You let out a soft sigh,

"Thank you for your concern. I appreciate having someone like you look after me. I suppose I should get home before Yirel wakes up at all. This dinner was amazing, I really enjoyed it. I suppose we'll meet again tomorrow night." You stood up and Grimm did the same, giving you a small bow.

"Stay safe Y/n. See you tomorrow. Take care." He bid his farewell and with that, you decided to rush home to the man you didn't wish to return to. If only you were stronger, would you be able to run from this life? What would it take? When would you snap? By the looks of it all… It seemed it wouldn't be long until you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I'M A LIAR WHEN I SAY I'LL DO MORE-. Um, well. I had a fun story happen to me today. So. STORYTIME:
> 
> I take a Creative Writing class, which I enjoy very much. This week we had to write Ballads, which I actually HATE doing. Though to make it easier, I based it off the plot of 'Day Dreams' since I made a fake Ballad in 'Nightmares' as well so I might as well make one for 'Day Dreams'. I didn't think anything of it. Well then the next day my teacher tells us:
> 
> "Okay, now you're gonna take your ballads and write a story about it in about 500 words." People start complaining about their ballad being bad, and 500 words being too much. Though my struggle is the OPPOSITE! I WOULD BE WRITING A FUTURE PART OF MY FANFIC AND USUALLY NEED MORE THAN 1000 WORDS FOR JUST A CHAPTER!
> 
> So I plug in some fake names in place of the reader and slap together a possible future chapter and turn it in at 910 words. All is good. UNTIL TODAY.
> 
> The teacher starts reading through them. And by reading through them, he announces to the class that he's reading them and spends all period reading mine since he knows I write outside of class and I write decently well. I can tell he's reading mine too, cuz I see him on the Google Doc. He then also looks up from time to time and says,
> 
> "Snow, yours is really well done. I love (who the reader was supposed to be), and the names are simple yet rare. She also has a very good internal thought process and monolog. So this is also fantasy? Fantasy is such a fascinating and genre, hard to master but you do so well…"
> 
> And I'm just sitting there with an awkward smile as he's saying this across the room in front of the whole class. And I don't have the guts to tell him that it was just a future chapter for a Hollow Knight fanfic, let alone a Grimm x Reader. Uh. So yeah. Haha. That was my day. So I guess my teacher even likes my story, so I have that going for me.
> 
> I hope you all have a great night, and I love all of you! Ciao!
> 
> -S_I_R


	9. ~ Chapter 8: Worthy or Not ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is a bit sadder and eludes and hints at more serious topics (ex: Domestic Violence). If you are deeply triggered by serious topics such as these, proceed with caution.

Over the next four nights, Grimm and you proceeded to meet under the rainy night sky. Your little rendezvous to different locations and learning more of one another as the nights grew longer. As your time together increased, the want to not part also grew stronger. Every time you two had to bid farewell, it was as if your heart was being stabbed by tiny needles. The fiery look in his eyes that brought warmth and comfort were all that you had to look forward to. Since Yirel had become more and more hurtful as the days went by.

He began blaming you for things you weren't doing, insulting you when customers were in the shop, and he made you even more drained and exhausted. When you would rush out to Grimm at night, you never felt more relieved and he ensured you were safe and well. He respected your strong will to push through the pain of your day to day life, though you believed that he feared the day when he wouldn’t be there to help you.

Grimm’s troupe and he would be leaving the City by the break of dawn the next morning, and then you would be alone. Neither of you wanted to assume what would happen when you parted ways for the last time, it brought uneasiness and worry for the other. You would be parting with a friend you had made so soon let alone one you trusted with your true feelings, and Grimm would too. What would happen to you when the sun would rise, and Grimm was no longer there for you? How would you ever survive?

As the night came closer and closer to ending, Grimm and you sat in the rain at the fountain. Looking at the streets of the city as the rainfall came down heavy and harsh, neither of you minded the downpour and actually quite liked it. You both had splashed around like young children only a few moments before, like kids who had known each other since childhood. Not only were your cloaks soaked but also the rest of your outfit, though as both of you sat completely drenched and wet you sat in peaceful silence. The sound of the rain, the feeling of it beating harshing down on your hoods and cloaks, even the lasting scent it gave to the city you both took in and held close. These sensations would be your last together, you would still feel the rain in the City of Tears but this would be the last time you would feel it in this way. After sitting there for a short moment, Grimm looked down to you with a sad look in his eyes and spoke softly,

“I really wish we didn’t need to leave the city. Though we aren’t performers if we do not perform for the rest of the world.” He said with a soft sigh and you nodded ever so slightly.

“I understand, Grimm. I’m sure where ever you guys go you’ll put on a lovely show.” You tried to smile as you looked up at him but his worried expression coated with sadness never left his eyes. 

“I worry for you though. Please Y/n, I’ll beg on my hands and knees if I must.” He took both of your hands and held them in his own. How warm and soft they were, and how you wished you could hold them for eternity. Was this even still a friendship if you thought that way about him? “Please join me, join us… You don’t need to perform, but you’ll at least be safer than where you are now.” He did his best to coax you to join him, but you could only look down in sadness.

“I’m sorry. I really can’t. I couldn’t live with myself if I knew I would be disappointing my loved ones far away.”

“Wouldn’t they understand it’s all for the wellbeing of your existence?” He squeezed your hands ever so slightly and you let that question sink for a bit before replying,

“I don’t know… But I don’t wish to risk anything.” With that Grimm could do nothing more than drop the subject, he had a slight look of defeat. It was clear that he valued you more than anyone else seemed to, and he was willing to beg and ask for you to stay with him. Was that his way of showing friendship? Life was harder to judge than in the books you read. Time was running out, and you had no time to change your mind and not regret your choice.

“It’s getting horribly late, my troupe is preparing for our travel tomorrow. I guess this is goodbye.” Grimm stood up and you did the same, looking at one another with sadness a want to not be pulled away. You then gave Grimm a gentle hug, which he returned after a bit of hesitation.

“I’ll miss you, thank you for being so nice to me these past few days.”

“No need to thank me, Y/n… It was the least I could do for an amazing woman such as yourself. Promise me you’ll stay safe.”

“I promise… I just wish we didn’t need to part like this. You’re such a wonderful person Grimm, no one has treated me as well as you have in my entire life.”

“It may be so, but sometimes even the closes people to you must part. Another life lesson my mother taught me, but _loss never comes to the unworthy_. You’re worthy to me.” he pulled away and you seemed a bit shocked by his words. They were whispered to you before… Though at this moment your mind drew a blank and all you could do was smile softly at him.

“Till we meet again, whenever that may be.” You held back tears and Grim gave you his warm comforting smile or at least the best he could. You both began to part.

“Until then, Y/n. I’ll wait to see you again.” Were his last words as you both began going your separate ways. The rain and the feeling of dread weighing you down. This was it, you were going to lose the only thing you looked forward to in this new city. You once had hope and joy, but Yirel pulled that out of you so quickly… It was sad.

  
  


****

  
  


You reached home after a bit of time and entered the shop, the sound of the rain from outside growing quiet as you entered the indoors. The air was still, and yet you could never shake the feeling of what laid ahead of you the next day. What would be your fate? Would there ever be a pay off for your suffering? If so, then what? Or When? These questions all ran through your head as you slipped your cloak off, dripping wet from the downpour outside. How they held the rain from a night you would never forget even as they evaporated. As you entered your rooms above the shop and hung your cloak up, you didn’t hear anything really. It was quiet… Where was Yirel’s annoying snoring?

“Where were you?” The question rang out in the silent house, as you jumped and look to the doorway to your bedroom to see Yirel looking at you with a deadly glare. Your heart was beating wildly in fear and shock… You had to think fast.

“I was just out, taking a walk and-”

“Nonsense, I saw you walk away with another figure! You thought you could sneak away with another man and make a fool of me!” He stepped closer and you pressed against the wall in fear.

“No! He was just a friend, honest Yirel…” You begged but Yirel still grabbed your arm and pulled you closer. His grip was harsh and painful, and his actions made you cry out in fear.

“You are a disgrace! A mistake of a woman and a failure to your family! How blind they are to see how you are not fit to even be called their daughter, let alone the wife of another man!” He shouted at you as he struck you with the back of his hand which caused you to yelp. It hurt horribly and to make things worse he threw you to the ground. Overall, you felt helpless and powerless against this man you were supposed to call your fiance. Though all you could call him now was a monster.

“Please! Yirel, stop…” You whimpered as you shielded your head with your arms, but he didn’t listen as he kicked you while you were down. Your side was in complete pain as you let out another cry. You had to leave before he did worse, you couldn’t die here. When he went to kick you again, you summoned the strength and courage to grab his foot before he could hit you again and thus knocked off his balance. He fell to the ground and gave you a chance to escape, which you took quicker than anything. You bolted for the door and flew it open before going downstairs only touching two of the stairs. You could hear Yirel shout as he struggled to get up.

“You mistake! Don’t ever come back, you’re dead to everyone! I hope you rot!” Though you didn’t dare stop, you didn’t even grab your cloak again as you flew out of the shop and back into the pouring rain of the city. You ran down the street in fear and pure adrenaline, at first you didn’t know where you were going but as you came into the downtown area you knew who you had to find. Grimm.

Your mind could only conjure him up as the solution to your problem, the comfort to your fear… As you only grew more and more soaked as you ran at full pace in the rain, you could see very little light than there was before, but some remained. The red light that the Grimm Troupe’s tent produced. When it came into view, a few of the tents were already missing and you feared Grimm would not be there. Though a tall figure did stand with a few others, putting things away and you knew it had to be him.

“Grimm!” You called which the figure turned to you when you cried the name from far away, you saw his red eyes filled with confusion and then shock as he noticed it was you. He dropped the items he carried and sprinted for you, not caring that he too did not have a hood shield himself from the rain. You felt tears fill your eyes as you basically fell into his arms with sobs. His warm embrace was comforting as he wrapped his arms around you and even tried to use his usual cloak to protect you from the rain, he asked you breathlessly.

“Y/n! Are you okay, what’s wrong?”

“Yirel… H-he found out, and shouted at me, and h-...” You couldn’t hold back your tears anymore as it all finally crumbled. Your strong act had fallen after the actions and words Yirel had done onto you. Grimm gently caressed the side of your face that Yirel had struck, it hurt badly and probably began to bruise since Grimm grew a look in his eyes that you deeply feared. Anger and hatred, though as he hugged you close while protecting you from the harsh rain you knew it was not towards you. It was Yirel who had to fear him…

“It’ll be okay, I promise… You’re safe with me.” Grimm whispered, his voice sounding a bit off as it was clear how angry he was. He wanted you to safe, and this had happened anyway. Yirel would have a price to pay for this but as of now, you cried openly and with no sign of stopping. Not until your body grew extremely tired from running, crying, pain, and just overall sleep deprivation. You would be safe, Grimm promised that and you knew he wouldn’t break his promise. With that thought, your body slumped as your eyes closed as it brought you into a calm sleep where you would not be hurt.


	10. ~ Chapter 9: Change ~

The voices, they called for you but you could not find their source. Where did they come from? What were they saying? Focusing in on them, you began to hear some words.

“Now… Here… Come… Plan… Her…” Though as they were all merged together in frantic lead over the others, one stood as clear as day. Her voice came from behind you and you knew it.

“Patience. She has time. Just a bit longer.” It was her, the woman from your dream the other night. The violinist. Maybe if you could see her you would learn more about her, why she was talking to you and why she was here… Though when you turned to face her, you were blinded by a white light as everything faded away again.

  
  


****

  
  


You slowly awoke to the sound of hushed talking, moving wheels on a wagon or such, and the sound of slow movement on four legs. They followed a constant, ca-click, ca-click, pattern in two different times. There was no rain, there was no crying, there was no Yirel snoring or shouting. Yirel…

The thought of him brought you out of your peaceful stage of waking up as you shot up and found yourself on a small cot bed. Your breathing quickened as you looked around, though a figure rushed to your area and then your bedside. Where was Yirel? If he got to you again you were doomed.

“Hey, hey… Y/n, it’s okay. You’re okay.” A familiar calm voice coaxed you, as you saw Grimm had rushed to your side. Grimm… His eyes held a soft comforting expression, and you thought you were dreaming until you remembered the events of last night before passing out. You had passed out in Grimm’s arms after Yirel’s attacks on you. Grimm would keep you safe, and he had through the night it seemed. You weren’t in the city though, and you had no idea where you were now.

“Where am I? Where are we?” You asked him in a hushed voice and he didn’t hesitate to reply,

“You’re on a caravan with my troupe and I… We’re heading somewhere else.” He pursed his lips as your expression read shock and fear. You weren’t in the City of Tears at all? You were heading away from it with his troupe, you were leaving behind your life and you didn’t even know it until now. Grimm jumped to comfort you, “Y/n, I couldn’t leave you in that city. He hurt you badly, he could have done worse… I couldn’t let him do that, he learned he couldn’t.” the last part he mumbled, though you had a feeling you knew what he meant. You knew Grimm was fuming over this, but you didn’t know what else ran through his head. You, on the other hand, were close to tears, your family would think you were nothing but a failure now and Yirel’s words still stuck and stung you.

Grimm brushed the side of your face, making sure not to hurt you where it now bruised. A look of pity crossed his eyes as you blinked away the tears the best you could.

“He said I was a mistake to my family, that I should rot… I am a horrible daughter.” You croaked out and Grimm swiftly jumped to go against it.

“You’re not a mistake. You’re far from being one Y/n, you’re an intelligent and strong-willed woman. Your parents should be blessed to have a daughter such as yourself, I know I’m blessed to have you in my life. To live so passionately even in the environment you were in, you deserve freedom though.” He gave you such a kind smile, with purest intentions of care and dedication to making you smile. Grimm’s last wish was to make you doubt yourself, a true friend lifted you up in your worst times and indeed Grimm was living up to that standard.

As you looked up to Grimm you blinked away the rest of your tears and placed your head on his shoulder, for physical and emotional support as he gave you a gentle hug.

“Thank you.” You whispered which caused him to let out a nervous laugh. Why was he nervous? Was it how close you were? Was he still not used to having a friend much like you were with him?

“You really don’t need to thank me. I just wanted you to be safe.” He replied it was a nice calm moment between the two of you until the sound of another figure approaching came to your ears. Grimm and you pulled away from the embrace as you looked towards a curtain that blocked off your area from the rest of the caravan. A head then peaked between the opening of the curtains and looked in at you both there.

It was a female bug who wore a mask that only covered half of her face, which allowed you to see her facial expressions in an easier manner. She smiled cheekily at you both and Grimm sighed softly.

“Hello, Divine. Why the intrusion of our guest’s privacy?” Grimm’s tone of voice changed to a serious and a more calm tone, instead of the lively and fun one he used when talking to you in private. The woman you remembered now as Divine from when you first went to check out the tents covered her mouth a bit with her hand and did a small gasp.

“Oh, my bad Master. Please forgive me, I hope I didn’t intrude on anything serious.” Her voice was bubbly and yet made your skin crawl a bit. Grimm stood up and straightened his cloak.

“No, but it is horribly rude to not knock. You know that.”

“Yes, Master.” She responded with a soft bow before contemplating something, “Wait, how are we meant to knock when the caravan only uses curtains?” Grimm pinched the space in between his eyes as he closed them and let out a heavier sigh.

“Just, ask before entering. Understood?” He then asked her and she nodded simply. Her eyes then fell on you with pure curiosity.

"What happens to be your name young lady? We don't see many new faces around here."

"My name is Y/n." You replied simply. Divine smiled widely at your answer as she giggled,

"Such a lovely name for a lady as such, I'm glad you have joined us for our travels. Grimm, you are much like your father in many ways…" she then smirked to Grimm who looked at her with a dreadful look.

"Divine. Now is not the time."

"I know, I know. But we all know why he really let your mother stay in the tent while caring for you. Following in his steps I see." She placed her hands on her sides and Grimm's face tinted a light pink before he motioned her to leave the area.

"Divine. I beg you from the deepest part of my heart and my ancestors before me, Y/n needs to relax and recover from her own trauma. Can you please go back to the front and stay with Brumm?"

"Oh, that's no fun but alright. Rest well, deary." She waved farewell to you and when she was gone, Grimm relaxed once more. You couldn't help but smile a bit and let out a soft giggle. Grimm looked at you with a brief look of confusion, though that didn't stop him from smiling at you. 

"What's so funny?" He asked as he kneeled back by your bedside.

"She's an interesting person… Is she always like that?"

"No, she just… Uh. We don't get new people often, and she likes to jump to conclusions on why they're here. She did so when my mother lived with the troupe to care for me. I guess in a sense she was right since then my mother and father fell in love." Grimm reminisced and you chuckled nervously,

"Does she think we'll do the same?" Which Grimm looked at you with shock, his face tinted light pink. He too let out a soft laugh before looking away.

"I don't know what runs through her head, but… Um. Let me get you some tea. You rest up, Y/n. I'll be back." Grimm stated as he rose to his feet and left your area. You began relaxing more and more, and you had never felt so free already. The dread of your previous life was finally lifted from your shoulder, but the shame of your family's disappointment still lingered. Though with Grimm and his loyal troupe, you knew you were going to be safe and have a better life this way.


	11. ~ Chapter 10: Settling in ~

After a bit of tea and some alone time, the feeling of anxiety in your chest began to fade. It was strange how you could finally make a big switch in your young adult life. You didn't need to act nice for the sake of pleasing others, and you didn't need to smile all the time either. You could laugh loudly, tell jokes, and do as you pleased as you always wanted to. Grimm even reminded you that your life was your own to live.

You now sat upon your bed, drinking a cup of tea you were new to. It burned a bit, yet would slowly turn sweet. Supposedly it was cinnamon tea and Grimm loved it, and slowly you began to love it too. He gave you a novel to read as long as you wished just as long as you relaxed and healed. Yirel had bruised your face on the left side as well as your side where he kicked you. Other parts of you were sore but luckily you were not seriously damaged.

Grimm was worried for you, and he promised that Yirel would regret the choices he made. It made you laugh lightly to yourself as you took his words as something to make you feel better, but you could never tell from the look in his eyes. He seemed serious about it in his eyes and voice.

Though for now, you rest alone. You were decent chunk into a story about a faraway kingdom in a struggle to be saved by a fierce knight before you began to grow restless. You needed to walk a bit, so you set the book aside and swung your legs over the side of the bed. Your joints popped as you stood and stretched though you soon walked out of your area. 

Everything was divided by red quilted sheets, probably other areas for sleeping as you began walking down a path that would bring you to the front of the caravan. There you could hear chattering and conversations, the closer you got the more you could hear. You heard Grimm, Divine, and another voice here and there. When you stepped to the front area, you could see Grimm sitting on a cushion drinking some tea as Divine sat next to another bug who controlled two large bugs who pulled the whole thing.

When Grimm saw you he set his cup down.

"Y/n. How are you feeling? Are you sure you should be out of bed?" He asked as he stood up and you gave him a gentle nod.

"I'm just a bit sore in places, but I'm fine. It was getting cramped in my quarters and wanted to see what was going on up here." You gave a bright smile which then made Grimm let out a gentle chuckle of relief, as long as you were okay he was alright.

"Getting cramped deary? I think you need more space. I'm sure we could take down the fabric between your room and the next for space." Divine spoke as the bug next to her shot her a look that expressed confusion. Grimm also looked at Divine confused as he told her,

"Divine, the room next to Y/n's is mine." Which made your eyes widened in shock as Divine giggled. She knew what she meant but covered herself.

"Oh is it? Oh well."

"Do not cause trouble for Master and our new guest." The other bug mumbled, his voice low and quiet but it still held authority. His response caused Divine to pout as her eye not covered by her mask narrowed at him.

"I was not causing trouble, Brumm. It was a mere miscalculation. You haven't even introduced yourself to the sweet young lady." She huffed as the bug called Brumm glanced at her, then to the reins he held to control the driving bugs before looking back at Divine.

"I would if I was not driving us.” He huffed before looking to you. “Hello. I am Brumm. It is a pleasure being in your presence, Lady…” He trailed off for you to add your name which you fill in,

“Y/n. It is nice to meet you as well, Brumm.” You gave a small bow and he then turned away to his driving to ensure that you guys kept on the right path. Grimm took his seat once again and patted a cushion next to you to join him.

“Come sit with me Y/n, we should be reaching the next area where we’ll perform soon. By tonight at the lastest.” He explained with a calm smile. You didn’t hesitate to take a seat beside Grimm as Divine would glance back at you both, though Brumm nudged her and the two began bickering quietly as you could only laugh and look to Grimm.

“Are they always like this?” You asked. Grimm then shrugged and chuckled warmly,

“Sometimes they are. Though they’re two of my most loyal troupe members, despite the bickering I wouldn’t trade having them for the world.” He said with a warm voice, so soft and soothing. A part of you wanted to only listen to his voice and you were unsure where this new part of you came from. Maybe it was just the fact that Grimm had saved you from a possible lifetime of agony and grief, or maybe it was just due to how calm and collective he always came off as. Whatever the case, this feeling brought a new sensation you never associated with a connection to someone. It brought a light feeling in your chest and a numb feeling in your limbs like you were ultimately made from pure air.

“Well, that’s very sweet. Where is our next area?” You leaned back on the cushion as your arm lightly touched Grimm’s. The two of you ended up being slightly close, but neither of you complained.

“It is a town I didn’t even know existed until now, it appeared after the infection had ended and is placed in the Crossroads close to where Blue Lake is. I have heard stories of how lovely the lake is… Maybe we could go see it in our free time." He looked down at you with such pure excitement which you soon joined. 

"That would be awesome!" You agreed. The two of you shared a soft laugh and relaxed a bit longer.

After a bit of time, you had dozed off and when you woke up once again you had all made it to the Crossroad Town. The tents were set up already seemingly just appearing out of thin air as they did in the City of Tears. Grimm had woken you up to help situate yourself to your room in the tent.

As you walked through the halls of the tent, you seemed more and more and more amazed. How sweet red flames lit every lantern in sight as you kept going deeper and deeper. It made the tent seem so much bigger than it seemed on the outside, it just overall gave the tent a mysterious and strange feeling. It embodied Grimm well in a sense.

"Your bedroom will be close to mine if you don't mind. If you ever need me, just knock." Grimm motioned to a large wooden door which must have been his bedroom door possibly. A few more doors down he then stopped in front of a door which he paused to open. A hazy look crossed his eyes before he blinked and opened the door finally.

The room was simple with a nice queen-sized bed, a wardrobe, a floor-length mirror and not much else. You still enjoyed it no matter the case, it was your own room and as of now you were exhausted. Grimm seemed to step in and notice something you didn't. A little crib that was empty.

"Why is there a crib in here?" You asked as you stepped up to it as Grimm stood in the center of the room.

"It was when I was a baby, my mother lived in this room to care for me…" He mumbled and looked down. "I forgot that was in here. I avoid this room the best I can because I remember spending time with her in here… Though it's our only guest room." Grimm looked back up and smiled shyly to you as you looked back to him with sad eyes.

"I assume they're good memories?"

"Of course. We used to play with a ball in here, and I would curl up in bed with her…" He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand over the silk sheets, growing a soft smile. "I don't remember my father at all, but it feels as if she's still here and I can remember her so well." He sighed. You walked over to Grimm and sat with him to comfort him.

"I'm sure she's looking upon you with pride. You're such a sweet and good guy, Grimm." You smiled up at him with a gentle and caring voice. This caused Grimm to sigh and crack a small smile as well.

"Yes. Maybe she is. Well, I need to start helping the troupe get things organized. Feel free to do as you please with your time, Y/n. Finally explore like you always wanted to, just don't run too far away in case something happens." He got up and headed for the door. You waved to Grimm as he left.

"Very well. Talk to you later, Grimm." You bid your farewell. Then completely alone to your own devices and whatever you pleased.


	12. ~ Chapter 11: Void Given Life ~

You spent a bit of time observing the halls of the tent as you made your way outside. The town here was small and less populated than the City of Tears ever was, but that was to be expected due to the city being the central place in all of Hallownest. This town was quiet and very few people moved about as if they were in a rush instead, they walked from place to place with calm chatting here or there. Though one thing came across as confusing as you began to notice it.

Bugs of a similar look ran around and played with one another as children would. They all wore the same monocolored gray cloaks with pure white shells as their heads and different shaped horns that were positioned on top of their heads. Their eyes were wide empty chasms with little signs of expression. Overall, there had to be about fifteen to twenty of them all playing collectively in a silent game of tag, as none spoke or even made a noise. The only noise they produced was the sound of their tiny black feet shuffling about, kicking the pebbles on the ground as they ran. They only reached your waist in height, and it was as if they were all children. Your eyes traced the open area they played in as you saw a girl sitting by a building reading aloud to another one of those tiny bugs. You decided that maybe you could approach her since your curiosity was peaked about all these tiny children.

As you approached the girl she looked up from her reading which caused the small bug next to her to also look up at you, it was a moth. The girl had large dark red eyes that shined ever so slightly and a pink fluffy body. Her neck was covered by yellow fluff that donned her wrists, feet and the hem of her cloak which was a lighter pink than her body. Her yellow feathered antenna then perked up as she gave you a sweet smile and shut the book.

“Why, hello there traveler! What brings you to the Crossroads?” She asked in a very light and sweet voice as if you took something sweet and dipped it in sugar. She was a bubbly personality you could tell already and her voice was just the cherry on the top of the cake. You gave her a kind smile as you shifted your weight from one leg to the other.

“I came with the Grimm Troupe to perform in this town, I was just simply looking around and noticed all these little guys running around.” You explained, the moth girl glanced around you and saw the red tents all the way at the other end of her town and she looked a bit uneasy at the sight of it. Though she brushed it away easily and smiled at you when she heard you ask about the small bugs.

“Ah, you don’t know about vessels? Then you must not be from around here naturally.”

“No, I originally came from another land. Though I’ve heard about the history of vessels and Hallownest.” You explained as she stood up and tucked the book under her arm, the creature beside her merely followed. They had a bandage wrapped around their head right under their horns and from the small cracks by their eyes you assumed they had been damaged at some point.

“To start off on the right foot, I am Rosella. Call me Rosie though. This here is Tilla, she is one of the many vessels I care for and look after. Vessels are creations made by the Pale King long ago to hopefully have one that would hold the infection caused by the Goddess Radiance. Only one was used, the Hollow Knight, and once chosen they locked the rest away assuming they would not see the light of day. That didn’t really work since many did find their way out of the Abyss like The Kight known as Ghost who truly saved us all. To this day, vessels still roam Hallownest that had escaped the Abyss and survived the harshest times and I take care of those who find their way to me and need help. I ensure they have a place to stay, to recover before leaving to travel to other lands or a permanent home for those who don’t wish to travel. Tilla here is one of the first vessels I have come to care for after the Goddess Radiance fell and my people began to die out.” She explained as she began leading you to the vessels that were playing tag. You looked at her and tilted your head a bit to the side as you asked,

“Your people?”

“Here in Hallownest, there used to be a tribe of moths who could manipulate the power of dreams. We used this to appease the Goddess herself but soon renounced our faith to her once the Pale King came to power. That was one of the many reasons she caused the infection, due to her anger of us turning our back to her. That was long before my time, but now I am one of the very few moths alive from that tribe and I may as well be the last one alive. I accept the fate of my people that way. What I do by helping these now purposeless vessels is a thank you from my people to the two who fixed the mistakes we made.” She motioned to the group of vessels who stopped playing to rush up to Rosie and you. She let out a light giggle as they did this and they hugged her legs. It brought a smile to your face as some of the vessels even walked right up to you and hugged your legs. They were clearly harmless and had such sweet personalities. It baffled you how someone could just use them to be locked away and keep something hidden.

“That is such a sweet thing you do, Rosie.” You told her and she gave you a gentle smile.

“Thank you. By the way, what’s your name traveler?” She asked.

“I’m Y/n.” You introduced yourself and Rosie seemed to blink a bit surprised and mumbled your name to herself, before shaking off the weird facial expression and swapping it for her usually sweet one.

“Well Y/n, I hope you enjoy your time here in town. If you’re here with the troupe, maybe I’ll see them. I remember stories about them and their leader.” She mumbled the last part before clearing her throat. “It’s time for dinner for these guys though. So I need to get to work on food. Come on, guys!” she ushered most of them to follow her, though Tilla looked up at you with curiosity in her empty eyes. She seemed amazed by you, almost fascinated as Rosie could only smile at her. “She likes newcomers. Alright Tilla, just come inside soon." She said before bringing all the other vessels inside. You decided to take a seat on the ground to spend time with Tilla.

She never spoke a word, she never had a mouth to do so. Though her deep eyed filled with nothing but void showed emotions like no others, content, and friendliness. She had short curved horns, one broken halfway off. Though the bandages in place seemed to be made to ensure her horns stayed where they were. You felt pity for her, how a sweet child-like creature had been put through so much. Only wanting love and affection from her family before inevitably being cast into a dark pit. Told she was not supposed to live if she felt love.

You pressed a small smile to your face as she wrapped her small black arms around your waist and sat on your lap while you sat on the ground.

"You're such a sweetie." You told her as you gently patted her back. It still took you by surprise how this kingdom once was and how others were still deeply impacted. After a second or two you noticed the sound of slowly approaching footsteps which made you look up. Your eyes landed on Grimm who had a warm smile on his face. His red eyes squinted a bit at the corners to express how his smile was. Tilla saw him and tilted her head in curiosity before getting up and approaching him.

"I didn't expect you to find me here." You told him with a soft laugh that earned the same from him.

"Well. I just wanted to check on you but I see you've made another friend." He teased you as he crouched down to Tilla's height to greet her. "And hello to you little buddy." To which Tilla waved with both arms.

"Her name is Tilla," you told him. Grimm's expression shifted to impressed as he spoke,

"A her. Never have I heard a vessel adopt a gender for themselves. Names I know have happened, but never a preferred gender."

"Why?" You asked simply while getting up to walk over to Grimm and Tilla. Tilla waved her arms above her head until Grimm caught the signs and lifted her up. When he did so, she seemed even more content. It warmed your heart to see how gentle and caring he was with something smaller than himself by a lot.

"Vessels lost their gender during the process of being only a void being. They are usually meant to be but a blank slate of a being, thus why the Pale King used one to try and seal Radiance away. Though nothing really can be void of life. Not even the one who killed her was completely void, they had so much life to them or so my mother said.” he explained while gently handling Tilla. You tilted your head at what he said.

“Your mother knew Ghost?”

“Yes, they were extremely close. Like siblings, since she had lost all her family to the infection at that time. I remember them faintly in my early childhood, the last time I saw them was before their fight with Radiance my mother spoke of letting me go along. In hopes deep down my father would get his desire to end her horrible actions. I don’t remember anything else, about the fight or how it all happened. Though when I came to I can only remember my mother sobbing over Ghost’s broken shell, and then burying them in Dirtmouth. It was eerily strange, but talking about that day brought my mother deep pain and sorrow so I avoided it at all costs. Though every winter she would travel to their grave and play a beautifully sad song on her violin. They met while she was playing, and so she would play for them every year. I hope before she died she had the ability to play for them since I do believe winter is coming around again in Dirtmouth.” He told the lengthy story, lifting his head up and tilting it a bit as he thought about his mother and her actions. While he did so, Tilla's eyes looked to where Rosie had left and signaled to be put down.

Grimm set her down after being motioned to causing you to both watch her scurry off to Rosie who waited by the door of her home for Tilla to return. Rosie looked at you and Grimm, giving a shy wave when she realized Grimm was there. When Tilla reached her the two of them headed inside leaving Grimm and you alone. Both of you remained in a small silence before Grimm let out a soft sigh.

"I think I've gotten a long enough break. Wish to join me on a walk back to the tent? I need to practice for our performance, you can come watch me if you would like." He offered as he held out his hand for you to take. You didn't hesitate to take his soft and warm hand as you gave him a playful smile.

"I would love to see you practice. I'm sure it'll sound great." You told him, and you could swear you saw a slight blush cover his cheeks as you said that and began walking back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to do. Rosie is a character I made not that long ago, and Tilla is one I made up on the spot today. They're adorable, and I enjoyed writing this as we now enter a new arc of the book. I'll see you again tomorrow! Ciao!
> 
> -S_I_R


	13. ~ Chapter 12: In Tune ~

Everyone seemed in such a rush as they prepared for a performance you learned would be held the next night. The bugs you had learned to call Grimmkin flew about with a purpose. Carrying items, torches, and some decorations. Grimm led you to a room that was quiet and had a higher ceiling, Divine and Brumm were already in it. Brumm was practicing the accordion filling the room and the hallway outside with soft sinister music. The music that brought you to the tent the first night you saw them, Brumm played with ease and without stopping for a break.

When the two of you entered the room, Divine turned and gave a wide smile.

“Hello you two, taking a nice walk together?” She giggled and Brumm shook his head lightly while he played. Grimm glanced to you then back to Divine.

“No, Y/n was just exploring the area and I wanted to ensure she was safe. Though now she can watch us practice for our performance tomorrow.” He had dropped your hand to walk over to the violin case that held his late mother’s heirloom to him. You felt a prick of sadness as he left your side and you didn’t exactly know why. Maybe it was his warmth that gave you constant comfort, or possibly it was due to how kind and charming he was matching his personality. Whatever the case was you still could not hide your slight disappointment as he walked away. Divine saw you and only gave a cheeky smile before turning to Grimm who retrieved his violin and held it carefully with ease as he readied to play.

You sat against the wall along the side and went silent, your attention trained directly on Grimm as Divine and Brumm also gave him his space. His eyes burned with determination clearly as he positioned his violin onto his left shoulder. The more you looked at his expression and form, the more you noticed how he shook lightly. His eyes showed a clear sign of nervousness as well… It caught you off guard how he easily showed his nerves yet easily hid them. Soon his nerves subsided as Grimm took a deep breath and began to play.

When knowing their relation now to one another, you could tell where the old woman in Dirtmouth and Grimm’s talents overlapped. He played just as well as her and it brought back the memories of stepping into Dirtmouth after traveling from your home. How the melody brought a sensation to sing along. The music touched you deeply despite it trying to sound like the theme Brumm had played because Grimm still brought out a bit of him in how he played it. It was light and gentle, and after a bit of him playing he began to sway and move simply with ease. The music, his movements he synced completely and it had you mesmerized.

You had never seen anyone play in such a way, and you had never wanted to keep your eyes on someone more than you wanted to on Grimm. There must have been a reason for your strange emotions, how every time Grimm and you talked you grew a feeling in your chest you couldn’t shake. You thought it was due to finally gaining a real friend for the first time in your entire life but maybe there was more behind the label you gave your relationship with Grimm. It was as if the world stopped when you two were together, the negative that once came from Yirel and from life altogether was almost gone when with Grimm. His smile was charming and made you only want to smile in return, his eyes held genuine comfort and care that made your face heat up and your body feel weightless. Was this still a friendship then?

Your only desire was to hold his hand, to be wrapped up in his warm cloak with him while drinking tea. You closed your eyes and let the melody carry your imagination… Your desire, your new aspiration with Grimm was more than you could handle. It was as if it was the plot of a story you would have read. That was when it came to you slowly. Your attachment to Grimm, and your adoration for his treatment of you.

You loved him and cared for him strongly. He was the right mixture of charming, sweet, and kind. Overall, Gimm was the man you wished your parents made you try to marry. If that was the case, you would give up everything if you had to but you knew he would still let you follow your true passions. He was this relief you had gained after so much time suffering in silence, and you never wanted to lose him.

As this realization came to your mind, you felt a small smile come to your lips as you began to softly sing. Matching the melody he played with ease, it didn’t hurt to sing. Yirel wasn’t here to yell at you about it anymore. Your voice carried along to the light melody as you still were in this daydream state over Grimm. You didn’t want to fall so easily, but now that it made sense and who were you to avoid it? You deserved happiness, and if this brought you happiness then you wanted to love him even if he never felt the same way in return.

Soon Grimm stopped his playing though, and your eyes shot back open to find Divine and Brumm looking at you with a bit of a shocked expression. They had noticed your singing and you must have been louder then you expected which had happened back in Dirtmouth before. Grimm looked back at you as well, though his expression was more of a surprised one then just pure shock. Your face began to feel hot as you brought your knees closer to your chest as you covered your mouth a bit. You didn’t know what to say, especially since you must have ruined Grimm’s practice. Grimm then smiled widely and approached you.

“Y/n, that was incredible. I didn’t know you could sing! Why didn’t you talk about this before?” He asked with a laugh, clearly not insulted but you were embarrassed over your own loss of thought and actions.

“Because I didn’t really mean to interrupt you.” You said with sad eyes which Grimm noticed. He took a deep breath and sighed softly before kneeling in front of you so you were eye level with one another. His eyes didn’t show hate for your voice like Yirel’s would instead his eyes showed the same calm and kind expression that caused your heart to flutter.

“You didn’t interrupt me, you actually made playing feel so much like home to me…” He whispered so Divine and Brumm wouldn’t hear. Brumm fiddled with his accordion while Divine looked nervously on at you two from afar. “Your voice is beautiful… A gift from the heavens. You could perform with us, as an act by yourself.” He took one of your hands as he grew excited. You seemed to tense up a bit as he said this, but his warm comforting hand that held yours made your heart want to melt.

“M-me? I haven’t performed before for anyone.” You defended yourself and Grimm chuckled,

“Then do so with me. Please?” He basically begged, his voice lifting in tone as his captivating red eyes shinned a bit from even the dull lighting the room held. Your heart never ceased its rapid beating as you felt panicked yet not. You could perform with Grimm, the crowd would call your name but not in glory. Nonetheless, you would be able to say a crowd had adored you for something you did. Though what if you choked in front of everyone, and the demons from your past life held you by the throat? Would you be able to stand with Grimm and not freeze completely? What if you only made a fool out of yourself… That was what still held you back and it made you only want to shrink back.

“I don’t know... “ you admitted and Grimm gave your hand a light squeeze.

“Hey, it’s okay. If you change your mind, just tell me. It would be an honor to have to perform by my side though Y/n. You’re an amazingly talented person.” He comforted you and it did bring a warm smile to your face to hear him say such nice things about you. Divine cleared her throat soon enough and spoke up,

“Well Master, it is getting late. Tomorrow is a big day! So I think we should all get some rest.” She informed. Grimm nodded and stood up, helping you to your feet as well since he still held your hand. He didn’t drop it this time as he gave you a gentle and friendly look.

“I’ll make sure Y/n gets to her room,” Grimm stated to Divine and Brumm who then bowed simply to their master before leaving the room. Not without hearing Divine start chattering excitedly for no audibly known reason. The two of you now stood alone as Grimm began packing up the violin. It looked the same as you had seen it in person in his mother’s hands… How eerie it was how this violin never left you. Maybe it could have been elsewhere and you would never know.

Once he finished up the two of you began walking down the hall towards your rooms. Grimm looking down at you with his sweet red eyes.

“I hope a part of you changes your mind Y/n. If you’re nervous, you don’t need to be. I would be right there with you. You know I would always be there for you, right?”

“Of course I do know that, just…” You paused as you tried to figure out the best way to state how you felt. You couldn’t just tell him that you didn’t want to embarrass yourself next to him, but how else could you put it?

“You’re not used to singing so open before?” he assumed and you nodded to his answer. It was the best you were going to get. He let out a warm chuckle, one that made your heart beat a bit faster and your face tint a light shade of pink. You wanted to hear that chuckle on repeat as it made you feel a way you never really had before. “You don’t need to really fear anything… You’re a bold and brave girl. I really think you could do well out there.” He told you as he stopped outside your bedroom door. You were going to defend yourself again before a small group of Grimmkin approached from the other way and a tall red one clear their throat.

“Master?” They asked and you noticed how all three of them ranged differently. One small gray one, a medium gray one, and the largest was a deep red. All followed the same code of white masks with slits over the eyes, these were Grimmkin you were now used to seeing about. You had never seen them approach Grimm though, but as they did Grimm slowly turned to face them.

“Yes?” His voice dropped a bit, and you were a bit surprised. The authority in his voice now clear, and you actually liked it a lot just as much as his calm and playful voice. He must have only used this voice when addressing his kin. The other two Grimmkin glanced at one another than to you from around Grimm before whispering something to each other. You knew it had to be something about you, but you were still in shock over Grimm’s change in tone to care. The red Grimmkin spoke simply and calmly stating,

“We, uh… Handled your request.” Grimm perked up a bit and as he nodded.

“Good, good. I knew I could trust the three of you somehow…” he let a small joke pass before looking back to you. “Oh, Y/n… I need to talk things over with my kin. I hope you rethink things over. No rush or pressure, have a pleasant evening though.” He consulted you before giving a bow and motioning for the group of Grimmkin to follow him. “You three, to my office. Tell me how it went…”

The two largest Grimmkin floated behind their master while the last one looked back at you. You waved to them shyly which caused them to giggle and mumble something along the lines of,

“Master was right, no one should live if they hurt someone that sweet seeming.” Before they too left for Grimm’s office. This only left you confused for a brief moment before realizing Grimm must have told them why you were here. You then quickly entered your room and thought deeply, not showing any emotions.

Yirel must have paid somehow… At this thought, you cracked a small smile which only grew larger as you laughed to yourself. Justice was coming slowly, and that was for sure. For now, you could only rethink Grimm’s offer as you readied yourself for bed and slowly began falling asleep for the night.


	14. ~ Chapter 13: Sweet Duet ~

As the next day came and went you didn't come across Grimm much. He must have been extremely busy with preparing for the performance as you walked around the tent many times and were only greeted with Grimmkin frantically preparing. As the day went on and the performance was about to go underway, you had not changed your mind on performing with Grimm due to fear and insecurity over singing. You did stand in a hallway not far from the performance area and you could hear the sound of murmuring. The audience waited for the show to start and a part of you felt guilty for not accepting Grimm’s offer…

As you drifted into a deep state of thought about your decision, you were quickly interrupted by the sweet and eerie voice of Divine.

“Hello dear! Why aren’t you dressed for the show? Are you and Master not performing together?” She asked as she approached from down the hall. Your eyes landed on her and you bit your lip.

“No, I’m not.” Was your only reply and Divine did a dramatic gasp, which made you look at her a bit confused. It was clear she was just trying to be over the top as usual as she grabbed one of your hands.

“That won’t do! You have to perform with him!” She urged and you felt your face heat up.

“What if I mess up right next to him? I would ruin his performance, I haven’t sung in front of a large crowd before.” You explained as you looked to the floor. You really did let fear get the best of you in this situation. After all that had happened and holding close your true feelings for Grimm, the last thing you needed was shame and embarrassment on top of that you had already earned. Divine saw your expression and let out a soft sigh,

“Oh, dear…” She started as she made you look back to meet her gaze. “I think performing with him will only make his night better. He really was captivated by your voice and you sounded so well together. Give it a try, this will be the smallest crowd you will ever face and you’ll have Master to rely on.” She encouraged you with a look that also begged you to join him, it was so clear how she wanted you to perform with him it must have been something she could tell. You fought internally for a small moment before dropping your shoulders.

“Fine, I’ll perform with him. Should we tell Grimm?” You agreed and when you did so Divine perked up.

“No no! Let it be a surprise, I’m sure he would love that.” She concluded and you did your best to not doubt her, but you weren’t sure if a surprise was good to do right before performing for a crowd. “You’ll need something to wear…” She put her hand under her chin as she looked from your head to toe as she was in clear contemplation. A few moments later she grew a small smile. “I think you’ll fit in a nice dress. Come, let’s head to your room.” She began to lead you back to your room swiftly. The show would be starting soon, where Grimm would introduce himself to a new audience… You would see him at the end of the show just in time for his performance.

Both of you reached your room, and once on entering Divine spent no time looking for something. She went to the wardrobe in your room and inside of it there was a dress hung inside nicely. It was the only thing inside of the wardrobe which made it seem creepy and odd, yet you were surprised she knew where to find it.

“Here it is…” Divine smiled softly as she ran a hand over the soft lacy fabric. It was a black dress with a deep reddish-purple colored lace that matched the color of Grimm’s body. The lace traced the bottom hem and the end of the sleeves. The dress also had a black lace choker that had a pomegranate red gem in the center. It was beautiful the more you looked at it and Divine then handed it off to you. “This was the dress Grimm’s mother wore when going to meet with his father on their first date. I remember helping her pick it out, she was such a shy and quiet one.” Divine giggled and you looked at her in awe.

"You knew his mother? How…" You trailed off as she gave you a wink.

"I'm much older than I look, sweetie. I have been around for a loooong time. So has Brumm. We'll be around for even longer. but enough of that. Wear this dress… It will match Master and it holds sentimental value." She urged you to do so as she headed for the door. With nothing else to lose, you put on the dress, and in a strange way, it fit your body perfectly. 

After adjusting it and fixing the skirt you knew you had to rush back to the performance area. Grimm would be on and you would miss your chance. The dress was easy to run in as you approached the area. Grimmkin saw you and muttered here and there, but you ignored them. That was when you saw him.

Grimm stood tall and ready with his violin in hand and wearing a nicer cloak. Divine stood nearby fixing his cloak and when she saw you, the perpetual smile on her face grew wider. Grimm noticed her slight change which made him turn back to see what did so, his warm red eyes landing on you in surprise. His expression made your face heat up though soon his surprise turned to joy and overwhelming emotions. He brought a hand to his mouth as he looked at what you wore and how you looked overall. You approached them both and Divine stepped back to give you both space.

"Y/n… You. You look stunning. Does this mean you've changed your mind?" He asked with hope in his calm and gentle voice which made you only smile playfully.

"Yes. I changed my mind." You agreed simply. Grimm could only smile down at you as he whispered,

"Thank you. You'll make the show even better." The audience began applauding the previous act where Brumm came back and saw you and Grimm about to go on.

"Lady Y/n and Master Grimm… A truly perfect final act. I wish you both luck." He bowed to you both before taking his leave. Divine did the same silently as it was just you and Grimm about to go on. Grimm held your hand lightly and gave you a reassuring smile when he felt how shaky your hand was.

"You'll do amazing. Like always." He informed you before he led you from backstage and to the center of the arena.

When you both reached the spotlight, you felt your heart drum loudly in your ears. Grimm gave you a gentle bow as you did a small curtsy before walking a bit away from one another. He began thanking the audience for coming and he did the same thing he did when performing in the City of Tears, though his eyes soon traced to you as he spoke up.

"Tonight is a special night as I perform with a woman I am honored to call a friend of mine. A woman with a voice so pure it lifts the heavens even higher, she inspires me as another woman did so long ago. Lady Y/n, I am blessed. May you all feel just as honored as I do after hearing her angelic voice." He made a gesture with his arm to you as he directed attention to you. The crowd clapped for you and it filled you with a feeling you never had but always wanted. To have the joy of being seen by a crowd and honored, Grimm knew that was your dream so is that why he wanted you to join him so badly? Or was there more than he let you see?

After the cheering ceased it was time to perform. Grimm began to play the same melody from last night, the one that sent your heart soaring for him. To be with him for eternity as the playful melody was laced with sincerity and kindness. It was funny how he played his true melody but no one knew what it really meant. No one but you.

It made you relax as your lips parted and you sang freely. The crowd was silent as your voice lifted into the air and helped to expand Grimm's melody on the violin. He played it with ease as he wasn't afraid to bend it to your needs along with dancing a bit at a slow pace to the music. It went on for a long while before you lost track of time. Your only indication of how long it had been was when Grimm coaxed the song to come to an end. 

When the final note was played by him, and your voice slowly faded away into the air the crowd cheered louder than before. Your eyes lit up at the sound of people who really enjoyed you, it made you feel like your dreams weren't impossible to reach nor was it foolish. You looked from the crowd to Grimm who was now slowly approaching you. You felt your face heat up slowly as you turned to him awaiting whatever he had planned. When he was close to you he took up one of your hands in his free hand and bowed to you, not before gently kissing your hand.

His lips were soft and warm on your knuckles. You did your best to keep from showing pure surprise, though as the crowd awed at this action you weren't sure how you were supposed to react. When Grimm stood upright once again he led you away and you could finally relax a bit more, though your mind still raced over how he kissed your hand. It was such a small act but it made your mind race with so many questions and possibilities.

Grimmkin continued to run around and now clean up as the show had been successfully completed. Grimm still held your hand as you assume you now walked back to your rooms for the night. That was when he broke the silence that had come over you both.

"Tonight was incredibly successful Y/n! I can not thank you enough for performing with me. You should really join me again, your voice is rare… Something not everyone gets to see. It would be a blessing for you to share it." He said with a small laugh as you walked hand in hand.

"Well, then maybe I will join you again. You owe me though." You said as a joke and Grimm nodded.

"I do owe you. Then how about you meet me tomorrow night at the entrance of Blue Lake? It's gorgeous I've heard, and it is the reason it rains in the City of Tears. We could experience it together if that is okay?" He asked just as you stopped outside your door. You seemed a bit surprised by his question though you didn't hesitate after as you replied,

"I would love to do that, Grimm!"

"Excellent! Then tomorrow it is. Until then. Sweet dreams Y/n. Amazing job tonight." He waved to you and the two of you parted. You would usually be upset over your parting, but now you had tomorrow to look forward to. You didn't see it more than spending time with someone you enjoyed being around, but maybe that's where you were wrong. Maybe there was more.


	15. ~ Chapter 14: Across the Lake ~

You found it hard to sleep the next night from your excitement for the next day but when you did yet again did the sound of frantic voices fill your head. This time, they were louder. Frantic almost.

“No… Stop… Late… Trapped…”

“Stop it. Patience is key right now.” It was her. You turned around in time to see her, the young woman looked at you with a bit of fear as she didn’t expect to get caught this time.

“Who are you?” You asked, your voice feeling as if it was miles away from your body, though as you asked her that question she shook her head.

“You know who I am, Y/n… I cannot remind you. Not now.”

“What are those voices? What do you want from me? Why do you keep reappearing?” You kept asking questions and the woman could only let out a gentle sigh.

“I can’t answer them yet. When the time comes, it will.” She gave you a sweet smile and it caught you as familiar. One full of age and wisdom with just a hint of sass. As a voice became louder the woman looked up and then behind her. The lace on her white gown gave her even a flare. The red color… It matched that of the lace from the dress you wore last night during the performance. The sweet reddish-purple that matched Grimm’s body, if this was a coincidence then it was hard to believe. Though before you could ask her about it, she looked back at you with a sad look in her eyes. “I’m sorry Y/n, I need to part with you tonight. Until we meet again. Also, congratulations on your performance last night. I am truly proud.” She bowed before it all began to fade. You tried to reach out for her, but when you were just about to grab her you woke up in bed.

You had woken up on your side with your arm outstretched like you were trying to grab her in real life but to no avail. The woman held so many secrets and you needed to find them all out. It would take time, but she had a connection to this world clearly and it was clear she held a connection to the troupe and possibly Grimm. You didn’t have much more time to think about it as you sat up. Today was another day but tonight would hold so much more to it and that was what allowed you to get up and start to get moving. You couldn’t wait for it despite it being hours away. Whatever happened tonight, you had hope.

With that thought in your head, you exited your room and started your day.

  
  


****

  
  


You spent most of the day traveling the crossroads and taking in the little things you found. Some geo dropped here or there, some interesting foliage that caught your eye or statues that must have held history in their making. Especially ones that stood near falling apart of the Pale King who ruled long ago. It made you wonder how life was during that era, as Rosella’s words of her people turning away from their goddess to worship the Pale King came to your mind. Was he cruel? Ruthless? Brash? Cold-hearted? From looking at the vessels he made his spawns and own blood who were treated poorly. You knew for certain that this king must have been one of bad manners especially after facing Radiance’s wrath.

As the day got later and the light began to fade, you went back to the tent to clean up from adventuring all day. It was relaxing and uplifting to be able to do as you pleased with your day and for the first time in your life no one breathed down the back of your neck as you did so. You grabbed a clean dress that Divine had loaned to you, one that was a darker color than the mute pink you were once forced to wear on a day to day basis. It was a dull grey, but its simple style was still a change for you. With your outfit picked out and donned on, you left the tent and made your way to the direction of the Blue Lake.

It was a bit of a hike up a set of made stairs to reach the entrance to the cave. Though before you entered, it did give you a good view back on the small Crossroads town. Seeing it now must have been incredibly different for those who may have once lived here a hundred years ago or so. How much had really changed? If only you could go back and see it all. You turned back and entered the cave after a bit of pondering and you could hear the sound of gentle water lapping against walls, as the sound echoed from a bit more bellow. You began descending yet another staircase and it made you laugh a bit to yourself. Grimm was always one to make you come to him, but you didn’t mind. To you, it was worth it.

You reached the bottom steps and you then saw the man himself standing by the shoreline of the lake, looking out over the calm waters. When your feet hit the last step, he turned around with his large red eyes landing on you. They pinched at the corners as he smiled so sweetly clearly glad to see you came. The slightly dimmed lighting in the cave made his red eyes glow a bit brighter and stand out completely from the overall blue atmosphere.

“I’m glad you made it. How was your day? I felt like the show really put our usual conversations and hangouts on pause…” He commented as you stepped closer, the sight of the lake took your breath away though you answered him calmly.

“My day was nice, I traveled through some parts of the Crossroads. I didn’t go far, just took in some of the atmosphere and historical items left behind.” Grimm nodded at your response and turned back to face the Blue Lake as you now both were mesmerized by its tranquility. Its color was a light blue as it almost seemed like a light came from down below which made it appear this way. Also due to the reflections it then cast on the ceiling and walls. It gave a sweet natural smell that you never experienced before but you instantly adored. It overall was a beautiful and breathtaking view and being with Grimm made it all the more memorable.

“They have small rowboats we can row across to the other side, you up for it?” He then asked you as he gave you a playful smile. Your heart wanted to explode as he did so but you remained calm as you could.

“That sounds nice. Let’s go, is there something on the other side?” You asked as he began you leading you to them.

“I heard it has some sand over there, nice shells and a beautiful feeling to it. It would be a shame if we didn’t experience it,” he said with a laugh. How his laugh lifted your lips into a wide smile and made you want to hear it constantly. You followed him then with no hesitation to a small rowboat perfect for two.

There were a few failed attempts to get in flawlessly, as you had almost fallen into the lake. Grimm caught you though, he had to do so once or twice but you soon were situated you began to slowly make your way across as Grimm offered to row. For a minute or two, he let you soak in the beauty of it all knowing how observant you were of new areas. You reached over the side carefully as your fingers graced the top of the water. It was actually slightly warm and very relaxing to touch as the sweet scent from around filled your senses. It was a different smell then the rain from the City of Tears, you didn’t know what made them smell completely different though. The City of Tears filled you with a sense of security as you could remain inside, though here the security came from all around. The sounds, the smells, the feel of the water, the cool and somber lighting, mixed with Grimm being by your side it all felt so perfect. You wanted to freeze time here if you could… Though Grimm soon cleared his throat and your eyes instantly trained on him as he stopped rowing for a brief moment. You sat back up and assumed he wanted your attention which he then spoke,

“Y/n… Can we talk about something?” His tone dipped down to a bit of a softer one. A tone that made you a bit uneasy but nonetheless you complied.

“Of course Grimm. What’s up?” You then replied.

“You have been alright, correct?” He tilted his head to the side a bit as he asked this and you couldn’t help but admire how cute it was he did this.

“Of course I have. Ever since I got away from Yirel, everything has been so much better.”

“Oh because I felt like lately, you have been so much more hesitant around me. I haven’t done anything to offend you or make you uncomfortable, have I?”

“No! No no no! You haven’t done anything at all, it’s just me…” You trailed off and Grimm blinked slowly.

“You? How so?” He leaned a bit closer and you felt your face heat up. His warm red eyes burning your soul and making you heat up from the inside. It felt like at any moment you would catch on fire from how embarrassed and flustered you were getting. You then began to stammer,

“W-well. I… Um…” It was only getting worse so you pursed your lips, though Grimm slowly began catching on. The look in his eyes lightening and a soft smirk coming to his lips, you could only fear and dread what was running through his head. You looked down and started regretting the fact you even tried to speak. How could this happen? You were usually calm and collective but now you were just a mere blushing mess of the girl you were usually. You wished in your head for this to be just as easy as you remember from the books you read, though your mind was not prepared for what happened next.

Grimm brought one of his hands up to your face to lift your gaze back up to him. When your eyes met, your faces were just a few small spaces apart and he didn’t waste time closing the gap. The soft lips which graced your hand the night prior now locked with your own, as he shut his eyes to enjoy the moment. At first, you were stuck in perpetual shock since a realization came to your mind. You and Yirel never kissed. You were both engaged but you only held it as a title, not as a relationship. This was your first kiss and it made you tense and warm, but as you began to relax you leaned into it. Closing your eyes and savoring it. The sound of the lake echoed off of the walls and made you feel like you were now truly suspended in time, how it finally all aligned. You finally earned your happy ending, and it couldn’t be any more perfect than it was now.

After a few more long lingering seconds, Grimm parted from you and you did the same. Though as your eyes met again after the connection you saw the expression in his eyes so much more clearly. It was as if the world opened up to you so much more now as his eyes held adoration and pure kindness for you and only you.

“Forgive me,” He started with a nervous laugh. Maybe he was just as nervous as you were though he had learned to hide his fears if it meant he put on a stunning show. “Y/n, I have not been completely truthful of calling you just a friend to mine. In all actuality, I find it shameful that I called you such last night when I know exactly where you stand in my heart. Ever since my eyes landed on you and I heard your gentle voice, I knew you were a gift that came from a strange sign. A sign from my mother, or someone, I was desperate to gain something from all this loss… The light was on you, the night you came to my show I know I saw you and something called for me to find you. I found you again by chance and I knew I couldn’t hesitate. Your sweet voice, your captivating personality, and endless wonder brought me back to a better time. You remind me of all the good in the world, and when all hope was lost you still held onto your dreams. I want nothing more than to protect your dreams and passions, overall I want to protect you and care for you… More than just friends, Y/n. I love you.” He took up both of your hands in his own and you were truly at a loss for words. Your eyes widened and you had never been more moved before in your life. No one had ever said such angelic and poetic things about you before and of course, Yirel never did. You were close to crying as you smiled and told Grimm,

“I love you too!” You squeezed his hands lightly and you saw his eyes light up with pure joy as he hugged you. Both of you enjoyed the loving embrace as he then whispered sweetly to you,

“I will protect and love you for eternity. You are my everything. Y/n.”

“You are my everything as well.” You returned as the two of you emerged from the hug and leaned your faces closer together. Sharing another kiss, but deeper and a bit longer.


	16. ~ Chapter 15: Truth and Bound ~

It didn’t take much more time to row across the lake to the other side. Grimm and you sitting in the sand that was there, how small each fragment of it was and so soft on your legs and hands. You had never seen it before, and by the looks of Grimm taking some and letting it pass through his fingers like water, it was new to him as well. It really did come to you as something strange and new. The beautifully colored shells you found under the sand that you began to collect, feeling the water brush over your feet as you stood right on the edge of the shoreline only a few inches in the water, and the sounds of nothing but gently moving water.

As of now, you and Grimm sat side by side a bit farther back on the shore. Watching the calm water as you rested your head on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around your waist. This was the happy ending you wanted for so long… Though you earned it at the cost of your honor. It was a bittersweet truth, though it never left you. Grimm looked down at you and must have sensed a troubled look in your eyes as he slightly shifted before asking you,

"What's wrong?" His voice was gentle as usual, but it was funny how three words made you see him as even more than you already did. You decided to tell him your honest thoughts would probably be the best idea, he was the only one who understood your pride and approval by your family.

"It just came to my mind about my parents… One of the last things Yirel shouted at me was how I was a failure to them by doing this. I'm following my dreams, I'm so happy where I am right now…" You trailed off and lifted your gaze to meet Grimm's eyes which expressed focus and comfort on you. "Am I a failure to them for caring about my own well being?" you finished and Grimm gently caressed the side of your face as he seemed to take in every aspect of it before replying,

“You’re no failure. You’re probably the strongest in your entire family to do as you did. I understand how you may think that way about yourself, but know that to me you are far from a failure. You’re the greatest success this world has been granted.” He gave a warm smile and you couldn’t help but laugh lightly. You knew Grimm would be there for you no matter what and now that you had him you knew you would be safe for as long as you were by his side. As your nerves began to relax and Grimm placed a gentle kiss on your forehead you let what he said sink in.

“What do you mean by your understanding, are you saying your family was the same as mine?” You became slightly confused as you knew only good about his family. Mostly his mother, but the little you heard of his father was nothing but good. Grimm lifted his head back up and let out a soft subtle sigh.

“Not so much my family acting that way, but the honor I bring. We’re more than we let others believe. We are not just magic and musical acts, we have tricks up our sleeves. It runs so much deeper than we let many see.” He looked down at you with a glance and thought about what he should say next. You didn’t want to order him to tell you, but you knew if you trusted one another he would be honest. That was when Grimm situated himself a bit more comfortably and cleared his throat. “I am the son of many Grimm’s before myself, in a line of power and purpose. An old saying goes: ‘Through dream I travel, at lantern's call. To consume the flames of a kingdom's fall.’ which describes what I am born to do and then to pass on. We were called to Hallownest, my troupe and I, and I don’t know how there was no torch to call us. Yet we came and thus Hallownest is assumed to collapse like foretold long ago.

“Nothing can be done, our only purpose is to please the Nightmares Heart and keep my fathers’ legacies alive. You have heard of the Goddess Radiance, correct Y/n?” He asked you and you nodded slowly.

“Yes, the Goddess of Dreams. Killed by The Knight, Ghost.”

“Long before it was just Radiance, there was another. Her sibling, the Nightmare King Grimm. The two raged in a long and ruthless war that ruined the land of their peace, though when Radiance claimed her victory the Nightmare King was forced into a smaller realm. This realm forced his power to weaken greatly, barely even giving him power to live. He was forced to then struggle on finding a way to continue to live, and that being through causing an endless cycle. He had a son, died, and he lived on inside of his son. One day readying to be free, and take claim over the land. Skip countless amounts of lives later and here I am, inside my heart beats the King’s heart and so many before mine, even my own father’s. I have time, more than most people do but that doesn’t stop the dread of it only continuing.” He let out a shaky laugh and you saw him fiddle with his hands, he was really scared. In a way, it scared you as well.

“So you have to do this? To have a child and continue the ritual?”

“Yes. It brings so much sadness, but it is what keeps a hope for there being a change in the future.” You then took up his hand in your own as you looked into his eyes with determination. Determination to help him and care for him like he did the same for you.

“Then let me help you. Whatever change there needs to be done… Grimm, I want to spend eternity with you if there is an actually achievable way. I love you.” You whispered and he seemed a bit surprised by your passion and determination. He smiled sheepishly as he then glanced away.

“Y/n, you’re too sweet. I wish to spend eternity with you as well, but I don’t want to cause you the same stress as I got through.” He shook his head and you spoke up,

“Your problems are my own as mine are yours. You saved me from a horrible engagement the least I could do is be with you and help you through this. I wish I could have honestly been engaged to you instead.” You gave him a warm smile. He looked back at you and got a bit closer to you.

“We could…” Was all he said and your face lit up with surprise.

“Now?” you replied and your tone made Grimm chuckle.

“Another ritual to the family, to bound an outside member to the Nightmares Heart by scarlet flame. It sounds scary, but it basically is marriage. Some Grimm have done it before, and then have a son that way. My mother never spoke much about it but said if I were to do so it would be best to do so while young and before the Nightmares heart grows restless. Though the two bound together to live as long as the Nightmares Heart will allow, usually longer than many bugs live naturally.”

“Then let’s do so!” You jumped up, your heart racing with excitement. If you were going to be with Grimm forever, you wanted to have it be set in stone. Your enthusiasm made him laugh a bit more as he stood up.

“Woah, we just admitted to loving one another only an hour and a half ago my dear… Why so eager?” He said while walking up to you and wrapping his arms around your waist. He now looked straight down at you as you looked up at him with a wide child-like smile.

“Because I love you, and I mean it. So much so that I want to do the ritual and be there for you.” You then admitted. Grimm leaned down a bit to place yet another kiss on your forehead before whispering.

“How about we give it some time. If we rush into things too quickly, we’ll give Divine a heart attack.” he joked, the both of you laughed together while keeping in your embrace. Though when the laughter died down he added, “I am the luckiest man in Hallownest, if not the rest of the world, to have you by my side through everything.” Caressing your face gently as he said so. You stood on your tippy-toes and made him bend down a bit so you could connect your lips in a gentle kiss. After a second or two, you parted but you kept eye contact.

“And I am the luckiest woman in the entire world to have you by my side as well.” You replied before sharing another brief kiss. After this one, you both parted from your embrace and Grimm looked to the boat.

“I think it’s getting late, and I do believe we’ll be picking up ourselves again soon. We still have places to perform. Though I fear Hallownest may be in danger, whatever the case the show must go on.”

“Alright, I think I will join the act. As long as I can be with you in it.” you finally agreed and Grimm smiled widely as he headed for the boat.

“Of course you can! Now come, my love. I think after such an eventful night we need good rest.” he motioned you to follow him, and you did. Everything seemed so perfect, it was hard to assume it could go wrong. Perhaps it could… but the true question was: When?


	17. ~ Chapter 16: Among the Rest ~

You and Grimm had gotten back to the tent but had to explain to Divine where you two had gone. The look on your faces as you glanced at one another seemed to be enough of an answer as well, since when Grimm told her you were both at the Blue Lake a smile graced her. Maybe it was also due to her catching sight of your hands being intertwined without even realizing it yourselves.

"Blue Lake? I heard it's a very romantic spot… Hm, well as long as you two had fun. Have a nice night and you two better stay in your separate rooms." She giggled and went to her tent. Grimm looked to you with an expression that read 'well now she knows'. You didn't think of it as bad and instead knew that Divine thought of it as a sweet and loving connection. She would be supportive, and that was what you honestly needed after coming from a bad relationship to a positive one.

As you both walked to your rooms Grimm had a smile he couldn't shake. It was actually quite adorable to see.

"I hope we can do more things like this as we travel." You told him, which caused him to look down at you. He nodded and replied,

"Of course! We leave tomorrow morning for another town a bit farther away. In Fog Canyon, where a bit of history took place and is now held. I think the travel there will be fun and you'll enjoy it." He seemed so excited and giddy. It was amazing how love brought out the purest joy of a person. It did have the same effects on you.

"No matter where we go, as long as I'm with you I'll love it." You jumped up a bit to place a kiss on his cheek and he chuckled warmly before stopping to pick you up and briefly spin before kissing you deeply. When he parted he grinned at your slightly shocked expression.

"And no matter how lovely the scenery may be, it can never be as breathtaking as you, Y/n." He spoke as he set you down. When he did so, you touched your lips with your fingertips. The lingering sensation of his kiss brought you a feeling of airiness as if you were floating. Though you didn't have all the time in the world to savor it as you both came to your rooms. Grimm looked down at you and gave a slight bow then. "Well, as much as I would want to spend the entire night with you I sadly cannot. I'll see in the morning until then, sleep well, my love." He kissed your forehead as he came up from his bow and then parted ways.

You left for your room, and once settling into bed it didn't take long before you were completely out.

****

You weren't surprised when your dreams began to manifest into something you could understand. You thought it would be the world of hazy thoughts and hushed voices, but no. Instead, everything was dark and hard to make out. No noise came to you except your own breathing as soft and quiet as it was. The only light that cast was from lanterns far above your head like the ones in the Grimm Troupe's tent. The same red flames that you knew so well, the ones that held the same burn as Grimm's eyes.

The lanterns were placed in a linear pattern that basically asked to be followed. This must have been something important, so with no other questions asked you followed the hanging lanterns. With no noise to also guide you the only thing you heard was the sound of your own footsteps echoing off of nonexisting walls. That was until faint drumming came to you. You thought it was your own heartbeat until it began to grow louder and almost unbearable. It wasn't your heartbeat it was something else's. That was when you then came to a large room and finally could see other figures. Most of them looked identical though.

Figures which looked like Grimm all stood motionless, strict, fearless and angered while another figure mostly female stood behind them. Back to back. The Grimm's all looked the same, and the partners all wore white knee-length gowns with nothing else on them. The only Grimm to stand alone was the one you knew. The look in his eyes was so much sweeter and so much kinder than what you saw in every other Grimm's eyes. Maybe this dream represented taking your place with Grimm, which you began to slowly walk towards him. That was what then caused the women to start to whisper again. As you walked closer to Grimm, the louder they became.

_"No... No... No…"_

As you walked up to him, a pair caught your eyes. The woman with this Grimm didn't speak, and her appearance was not new to you. She looked tired but stood strong. A look of determination in her eyes as if she had a job to be done and she couldn't rest until it was done. It was the woman from your dreams, her gown so different from the others. The red lace made her stand out and by the looks of their pair, they stood out from everyone else. The Grimm she stood with didn't look mean but instead looked just as kind as your Grimm did. Though as of now, he looked tired like the woman and everything a bit miserable. This must-have meant something, but you couldn't think straight from the beating of a heart and the whispers that filled your head.

That was when you looked back at your Grimm. Standing idly alone with a warm smile on his face, one that invited you to step closer. Though as you reached out to touch him a figure darted away from her pair. In the corner of your eye, you saw her rush for you and it made you stop and look at her. A dragonfly woman with a purple body rushed to you and pushed you away from Grimm. You look at her shocked as she only had a fearful worried look in her eyes.

"Isa!" called the woman who appeared in your dreams before as she walked over to you both. Isa, the dragonfly woman looked to the holder of the voice and grew enraged.

"Your plan isn't working! She's going to just repeat the cycle!" She argued.

"No. She. Isn't! Let it play out! Let it work! Trust me!" They looked close to killing one another, but before you could get a true answer or stop them the world began to fade away. You were waking up and you didn't want to, but that wasn't your choice.

****

You awoke to the sound of light tapping at your door. This caused you to let out an audible groan as the door cracked open a bit.

"Morning Y/n, rise and shine my sweet." Grimm's voice came to you as you saw him enter and stand by your bedside. He had not put on his cloak yet, so you saw his lean figure well. He smiled down at you and how you only rolled back over trying to continue your sleep. "Come on… We need to start going. You can rest in the caravan all you like but the Grimmkin need to start putting things away here." He shook your shoulder a bit and you groaned louder before he let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, you asked for it. Up we go." He picked you up, blanket included and you let out a shrill yelp.

"Ah! Grimm! Fine, fine! I'm up! Put me down!" You didn't expect him to pick you up, but from his laughter, he found your reaction amusing. He compiled by setting you down on the ground. You glared up at him though he only chuckled at your pouting face and gently caressed your face. 

"Forgive me for waking you like that dear, but we need to get moving. Next stop, the Archived City! A city built around a historical site in Fog Canyon. I did say it was far, so we need to get moving quickly!" He was so cheery and energetic already this morning. Leaving your room for you to get ready but not before adding, "I love you!" Which you smiled softly and replied,

"I love you too, Grimm." As you then began packing your few items to then get on the caravan.


	18. ~ Chapter 17: Paying Respect ~

A little over half the day passed as you continued to rest up. A blanket wrapped around you and Grimm as you both sat near the front of the caravan where Divine and Brumm led the way. You slept soundly for a while as Grimm read to himself and you could never be happier. Wrapped in a blanket, close to Grimm as you both just enjoyed one another’s company in silence. It was a feeling you wanted for a long, maybe even longer when you thought of it. A desire spawned from the books you read that now you were able to live. 

Your rest came to an end as the caravan came to a halt and Grimm shifted from his spot to stand. This made you come to and you were met with Grimm's kind eyes looking down at you.

"Sorry to wake you. We're stopping for a bit so the steeds can regain energy. Need to stretch your legs at all?" He held a hand out to you which you took as you let out a small yawn. As you stood to your feet a cold gust of wind came through and made you shudder.

"Why is it so chilly?" You mumbled as you rubbed your bare arms from the cold. Grimm and you exited the caravan and he replied simply,

“We’re close to the top of Hallownest, it easily gets affected by the weather changes beyond the kingdom itself.” The look in his eyes held excitement and joy as you wandered a bit farther from the caravan and from Divine’s eyes as she stayed to keep an eye on the caravan with Brumm. When you two had both gotten a decent bit away, Grimm wrapped part of his cloak around your shoulders to keep you warm. It was a kind and sweet gesture that made the two of you smile at one another. Even though Divine must have known about you and Grimm becoming closer, he probably saw it best to keep the personal interactions you had to just you and him. He then began leading you away to a different path, with confidence he was going to show you something and you silently just agreed. It intrigued you how well Grimm knew where he was going and not before long, you had reached a chain that led up, and as you looked up a gentle gust of cold wind swept down from above.

“What is up there?” You found yourself asking as you pulled yourself closer to Grimm to remain warm inside his cloak. He didn’t hesitate to wrap you up a bit more after this action.

“Up there is Dirtmouth.” He said as he looked down at you. The name Dirtmouth came to you as familiar as you then realized its purpose.

“Dirtmouth, wasn’t that your home?”

“It is…” Grimm then looked up the chain and placed on hand on it, but not before taking off his cloak for you to wrap around yourself to remain warm. “Want to head up and check it out with me? It has been years since I have seen the town.” He asked. Before you could even answer, the warm eyed young man began climbing up the chain with no problems.

“H-hey!” you called after him, though as a wider smile graced your lips, you couldn’t help but follow him up the chain. You almost fell back down once or twice, though with a bit of determination and knowing Grimm wasn’t slowing down any time soon you reached the top. He helped to pull you from the well and his eyes instantly trained onto the small town you knew from your first day in Hallownest. After seeing what lay beyond this town, you noticed how it was like a mixture of the City of Tears and the Crossroads town. How the number of people was enough to fill the town, but not make it feel overcrowded. It was the perfect balance of life, enough for someone to live a calm life.

In a strange sense, it reminded you of your own home. The city you grew up in where life was quiet and very little truly happened. Most of the people there wanted that life, and who were you to judge them of that? It wasn’t the future you wanted, so you were grateful when Yirel refused to stay there to start your lives. If he had chosen a path any more different then your fate would have been so much more different. You wouldn’t be where you were, with the true man you loved more than anything else.

As you had drifted away deep in thought, Grimm slipped your hand into his own which caught your attention. His eyes expressed a sweet emotion like always but also with a hint of timidness as he asked,

“I… Actually wanted to come up here to visit my mother’s grave. I was only informed of her passing by a Grimmkin and never had the chance to visit her before we were called to the city.” He glanced in the opposite direction of town where you could see small sets of gravestones. You knew how much his mother meant to him, and you knew that he was now in an extremely vulnerable mindset. In that case, you placed a warm smile onto your lips and told him,

“I don’t mind accompanying you then dear.” This made him relax a bit more and you could see as he began to lighten up a bit more as well. With that agreement, Grimm and you began walking towards the graves of fallen townspeople. There weren’t much and when looking closely at their dates and wear, it was clear how many dated to the time of the infection.

“The town was almost completely dead by the time my father appeared with the troupe. Maybe only a handful of townspeople remained to hopefully let the infection pass over. My mother had lost her entire family and thus found safety with my father and with the Knight. They both understood one another better than anyone else could. When my father passed, she was shatter but knew then that she could move on.” Grimm’s eyes glanced from tombstone to tombstone as he then halted in front of one that looked newer. Beside it was two other graves that were unmarked but small vines still grew over the top of them. Grimm kneeled down beside the one and lowered his head. “I thank you, Ghost, for the sacrifice you gave to save our home. Watch over us and protect us still.” He whispered as if restating the words from memory. That was when you realized the name Ghost was in connection to the Knight which saved Hallownest. You briefly kneeled next to Grimm who smiled at your shocked and awe expression.

“This is where they are buried? Next to your mother?”

“Yes. They were like siblings, remember? They protected Hallownest to ensure my mother could protect me and herself.” He chuckled. You then gently touched the vines that seemed dead as of now.

“What are these vines for?” You decided to change the topic.

“They are vines that produce Delicate Flowers. Before Ghost fought Radiance they gave her and a few other these rare but powerful flowers that give off a soft glow. When my mother brought their remains to bury them, she gave them her flower… Now every spring Delicate Flowers bloom for passersby to take and to remember Ghost’s sacrifices. Every start of spring, my mother and I would come here to honor Ghost. A vessel who was seen as unfit to save Hallownest, but proved everyone wrong with their kind heart, strong mind, and powerful soul.” He smiled warmly down at Ghost’s grave before his eyes trained onto the one grave with a tombstone.

When you looked at the grave, you felt a weird sensation. That of a heavy sensation in your chest. The name on it matched Grimm’s mother, the old lady who you had seen right before she died. She never learned your name, did she? Grimm stared at it for a long time, his breathing tried to remain calm and slow but you could see the small cracks of pain. His loss coming forward finally, it was as if the loss of her finally hit him. Seeing her buried and her name on a piece of stone… The body that held him close and loved him his entire life now under the ground and out of reach. Tears filled the lower brim of his red eyes, which reflected from the glow of his warm eyes. He blinked in an attempt to push them away but that only caused them to drip down his mask and face. He was trembling, and that only made you want to comfort him more.

You scooted closer to Grimm and wrapped your arms around the mourning male. Wrapping him in the cloak like he had done to you earlier to keep you warm, you now did so to give him comfort. This action gave him the key to let out his pent up sadness as he hugged you tightly and let out a small sob which escalated into complete crying. He hid his face in the shoulder of the cloak as he lamented openly, and you gave him gentle words of comfort.

”It’s okay dear. It’ll all be okay.” You told him multiple times over along with other calm words. After a few, he grew the energy to raise his head and wipe his eyes. He didn’t seem comfortable with regaining eye contact with you after his moment, but he did clear his throat to tell you,

“Thank you, Y/n. I don’t know how I would have gone here without you honestly. I knew this was the only time I may have to see where my mother was put to rest… I’m glad I could have you here to support me.” He put on a soft smile and you did your best to give a wider smile and seem understanding.

“You helped me, Grimm. Being here for you is the least I could do.” This earned a weak chuckle as he looked back at her grave one last time.

“I think it is time to head back to Divine and Brumm. We don’t want to be the ones to hold up our travel.” He commented as he stood up onto his feet again. His eyes then trailing back to Ghost’s grave. “Keep watching over mother for me… Keep her safe like you always did.” you heard him whisper. As you stood up to your feet, the two of you began your journey back to the caravan. Though the feeling in your chest did not fade…

As you were close to exiting the graveyard, a part of you felt the urge to look back like how you always felt in your dreams. So you did.

Standing over Grimm’s mother’s grave was the woman from your dream. Her eyes trained on you as a small shy smile graced her lips as her white gown blew in the cold wind. The red lace on its hem moving freely. That was when it hit you… The woman.

She was Grimm’s mother, the old lady who you met your first day in Hallownest. The one you helped back to her home, where she then died. His mother had been speaking to you in your dreams. You didn’t have time to react as of now, though on the whole way back to the caravan you were left with even more questions than answers. Only time could tell you when you would see her then, and when you did… You had so many more questions for her.


	19. ~ Chapter 18: Proposal ~

The rest of the trip took a day and a half more from there with no interesting key details. You had gotten there early in the morning where the tent was already set up, Grimmkin doing as they did best by running around in the most chaotic way possible to get things done. You and Grimm both stepped out of the caravan allowing you to see the town you were now set in. It was an interesting and clearly different town. The buildings were made out of strong materials and they all centered around a larger building.

“This is the Archived City,” Grimm announced to you as you both looked towards it. “The building in the center is the site of where one of the Dreamers stayed long ago. Monomon, the Teacher, was one of the three Dreamers put to rest as a seal to protect the Pure Vessel while they contained Radiance’s infection. They valued knowledge beyond all other things and thus this city is claimed to hold the most knowledge to date. On Hallownest, and all other lands.” A smile came to his face as he spoke.

“So we will be performing for the city folk here? When?" You asked him in a tired tone since you had just been woken up from your sleep to come out of the caravan.

"Tonight, hopefully." He chuckled nervously and you looked up at Grimm in shock.

"We're performing tonight?"

"I told you plenty of times how tight on time we were making it to this area of Hallownest. If we wish to perform on time in other towns and cities, we need to cut time elsewhere. You have nothing to worry about my sweet, Y/n. Your voice is marvelous no matter what. How about we settle down inside?" Grimm tried to keep you calm though it was clear as he placed a hand on your back to lead you in that you were slightly shaking. "The crowd loved you last time…" He started and when that didn't work he softened his expression a bit more and added, "You don't need to perform if you are still not completely comfortable." This caused you to look up at him and speak up.

"I'll perform. If it means being up there with you, I suppose I'll be fine." You pressed a smile to your lips as Grimm did the same. His warm red eyes staring down at you lovingly.

"I will always be there for you. For as long as we are together." He stopped you from walking to gently cup the side of your face. He seemed to take in every single one of your facial features with a daydream like expression.

"So forever… I am not going anywhere, Grimm. I'll stay by your side, even if that means being bound to the scarlet flame as you said. I don't see why we should wait." You said with a playful smirk then and the fiery-eyed male began to look nervous.

"Don't you think you're rushing it all?" He spoke with a blush. Clearly, he was just nervous about you being so straightforward. You sighed and pulled yourself closer to Grimm causing him to look you dead in the eyes with a bit of surprise.

"I don't see why we shouldn't. It's a matter of time but if we're traveling all over Hallownest, then when?" You spoke sincerely. Grimm thought for a bit before taking a long deep breath.

"If you are certain you wish to do this then I am not against you and I going through with it." He smiled softly, the flare in his eyes making your heart race before he added in a whisper, "Are you certain?"

"Yes!" You replied happily, the look in your eyes filling Grimm's heart with joy.

"Oh, how lively that sounded!" You heard a bit further down the hall. When you turned your head, Divine approached you both with a giggle over how close you two were. "What are you love bound partners doing?" She joked making Grimm's face tint pink from embarrassment. You backed away from him and smiled at her awkwardly.

"Well… Grimm?" You looked up at him clearly seeing if he wanted to tell her honestly. He gave you a nod of understanding before approaching Divine with a calm smile.

"Divine, Y/n and I wish to bound ourselves through name and faith to the scarlet flame together. The decision is set in stone for us, we just need help preparing the ritual." Grimm's voice came as sincere and gentle, though he added power to it when talking matters like this to those under him. Nevertheless, Divine's expressions shifted wildly. Surprise, shock, even a bit of confusion and fear possibly before just overall joy.

"Really? Oh, sweet flame! How joyous! A bounding ceremony! Yes, yes! I can plan that like I can plan my morning routine! I have done it for many of your ancestors. Even your grandfather's…" She trailed off ever so slightly but quickly jumped back to the topic. "Oh! And Greenpath is above us, perhaps I could use Grimmkin to grab gorgeous flowers from there!" Divine began to gamble. As she did so Brumm came walking through, baffled by Divine's over the top celebrating.

"Good Wyrm, what causes her to squawk like this?" He groaned which caused Divine to latch to him and cheer,

"Master has found Y/n to be bound to the scarlet flame! Ah, I knew it was a matter of time." 

"Is that so?" Brumm looked to you and Grimm who both could only smile and chuckle at Divine's personality, "Congratulations, an amazing occasion this is. It only happens once a lifetime." He chuckled to himself. Grimm placed an arm around you as he looked down at you. He took a moment to admire you a bit more before looking back up at his troupe members.

"We will perform tonight as planned, and tomorrow night the ritual will take place. It marks a new era for the troupe, and I don't think neither of us can wait." Grimm hinted at your earlier impatience which made you giggle softly. A feeling of joy filling your chest as you knew what tomorrow would hold for you, and you couldn't be happier.

  
  


****

  
  


Later that evening as the show went underway, you peaked out to see the seats all filled and their eyes all landing on any performer who took the stage. Brumm was on, the second to last act before Grimm and yourself. You found yourself fiddling with the skirt of your dress, straightening it more and more as Grimm stood calmly with his violin in hand. The cloak he wore was smooth and clean, and a bit more open then his normal one. This allowed you to see the satin vest he wore underneath with embroidered black flames on it, while your dress followed the same pattern. Divine believed it was best to have you both match and refused to have it any other way. Grimm began to notice your fidgeting as he looked down at you.

"Is there a problem dear?" he whispered as he brought a free hand up to the side of your face to have you look up at him. His eyes expressed calm and comfort as he gave you a soft smile. "You'll be fine…"

"I hope so." You told him softly and he kissed the top of your head as applause erupted from the audience on the other side.

"I know so." Grimm corrected you as Brumm came back with a pleasantly calm aura. He bowed to you both as he spoke,

"My best wishes to you Master and Lady Y/n." When he took his leave Grimm took your hand and led you out to the stage where the audience applauded Grimm's appearance. It reminded you of the night you saw Grimm perform. How the audience adored him, his charming personality and captivating eyes. In a sense you fell for him that was as well, but there was more to him then he let his audience see. His compassion and kindness which he used to save you and that were what made you fall completely for him. Now here you were, next to him and by the next night, you would be married. As you came to the center, it finally hit you that you would be married. Something you dreaded with Yirel, though now couldn't wait to do so with Grimm.

"I hope tonight's show was pleasing to you all! Though like all good performances, they must come to an end… We have a final act for you tonight, hopefully, the best for last." Grimm looked back to you with a small smile before walking a bit away to set his violin. "Before we begin, I would like to properly introduce the lovely lady joining me tonight. The holder of my heart and forever my only love, Y/n. A true goddess with a voice as beautiful as it is… I am but a mere harmony to her enchanting melody." He motioned to you and you gave a sweet smile and a gentle curtsy before blowing a kiss to Grimm. This caused him to chuckle a bit before he properly placed his violin onto his shoulder. The crowd went silent as they all knew it was time for your act.

As Grimm started to play and his sweet music filled the air, you closed your eyes and let it settle in. Your beating heart slowed in pace as you parted your lips and began to sing along. Your voice was gentle and sweet as you began to put your feelings out to the audience. The connection you and Grimm had to one another was clear as day as you both worked well seamlessly. It captivated the audience as your flawless voice filled the area.

It made the time fly as your song had to come to an end at some point. When Grimm played his last note and your voice faded away, the crowd erupted into loud and pleased applause. You looked to Grimm who moved over to you, taking your hand to then give a bow to the audience together. After raising back up he placed a small kiss on your hand which made you smile widely. The two of you had a look of such love and content for one another, which made you confident for tomorrow.

Your chest began to fill with joy, as tomorrow crept closer the ritual also came with it. It wouldn't be long now… 


	20. ~ Chapter 19: Bound to Scarlet Flame ~

The moment you woke up the next morning, Divine gave you no time to just relax to yourself. First, she wanted you to stand still while she planned which dress you would wear till the point your feet grew tired and your joints became stiff. After she and you decided on a floor-length deep red gown with gold and black embroidery she sat you down to work on a bit of makeup. You wouldn’t lie, you were wary of her doing so due to how she looked over the top with her own but soon your fears subsided as she focused on only enhancing your already captivating features. As she was picking out colors for eyeshadow you felt the need to ask her a few questions.

“How many times have you done this before?” You asked as you watched her meticulously pick which color eyeshadows she wanted to put on you. Divine didn’t look at you as she let out a soft hum,

“Too many to count my dear, too many to count.”

“Well, what is it like? The ritual, what do I need to do?” You began to worry. This wasn’t what you were raised to be prepared for, you were just taught how to be wed and then live life from here. At this point, you were in an entirely new land of rituals, customs, and whatever lay ahead for you. Divine finally gave you a gentle smile as she stood in front of you to finally put your eyeshadow on.

“You don’t need to do anything other than look gorgeous, which I know you already have down pat. Grimm knows what to do and will have everything ready and working out, so don’t worry your pretty little head.” She said with a light giggle afterward which helped to calm your nerves. As she began brushing on deep shades of red and purple carefully you then thought of another question.

“You said the last time you did this ritual, it was with Grimm’s grandfather?” You had your eyes closed now so she could properly do your eyeshadow but you could tell how a small smile came to her.

“Indeed it was…”

“With who?” You added, and that was when Divine went a bit quiet, though a bit later she let out a soft sigh.

“With a beautiful dragonfly with a shining purple color to her body.” The description of the woman caught you off guard as the image of the dragonfly with a purple body who had interrupted your actions in your dreams the other night came to your mind. If the woman who played the violin was Grimm’s mother, then that woman had to be his grandmother. What did they want with you? What was their reason? “Her name was Isa, and she was a fierce spirit. I helped her prepare for the ritual like I am preparing you…” Divine stepped away and you opened your eyes since you assumed she was done. She had a brief moment where her expression wasn’t as happy though it quickly vanished as soon as she saw your eyes land on her. “Tonight will be amazing though, I know it. Are you excited dear?”

“I am.” You said with a giddy smile, “I couldn’t be more excited for this then I am right now.” You then added. Though deep down you began to feel a bit weary over Isa being a part of your dreams.

****

As the light of day began to fade and the ritual planned to take place, you donned the long gown and Divine help to lead you to a large banquet room, far away from the normal areas of the tent. Everything was nicely decorated and the room was lit with larger and more elegant lanterns containing larger pomegranate flames. At the far end of the room, Grimm stood in a long red cloak with a train that was a foot long behind him, with gold embroidery much like yours on your gown. When his eyes landed on you, he seemed in awe. A gentle smile graced him while Divine walked you to where he stood. The Grimmkin who were there waiting watched you intently, everyone falling silent as this was where you assumed the ritual would begin. Once Grimm took you by the hand gently, Divine gave a small bow before taking a few steps back to stand by Brumm.

You could drop a pin in the entire room and could probably hear it, the only noise you could register was the sound of the flames. It was the first time you heard their noise as you then realized the small altar beside you and Grimm which had a golden dish with a flame burning in the center. It was captivating to see it this close, though you fixed your eyes back on Grimm who gave your hand a gentle squeeze of comfort as he took in your beauty once again before turning to the entire troupe.

"My troupe before me, I thank you for being here on a night where the dark is struck with our scarlet flame. Tonight the flame will lick the skin of someone new and with her, our troupe will be only fuller. To one day gain an heir so like kingdoms we can live eternally…" He looked from his troupe back down at you and gave a calm smile. "Y/n, my sweet… Do you accept the flame and what it holds for you with us? To be my queen for as long as the Nightmares Heart allows us?" He asked and you felt your heart race before answering,

"Yes, I do." Which clearly made him want to smile more than he was allowed. Before his troupe, he needed to be cold and mysterious which he did so well. Though you knew when he was alone with you, he was able to be who he truly was. It was good to know how much joy you brought him.

"Good, then let us not have the flame wait," Grimm spoke as he led you closer to the altar. You were a bit unsure of what was about to happen, and when Grimm saw your wariness he whispered softly, "It'll be okay. Just a bit of a burn, I promise it will be okay." He spoke ever so softly you almost didn't hear him yourself. His words touched your heart but that didn't make you stop shaking as Grimm took a bit of the flame in his nimble dark fingers.

"Close your eyes." He said in a calm tone for the others to hear and you could only obey. Biting your tongue as the last thing you saw before doing so was Grimm's comforting eyes that expressed no intentions to bring you pain. Whatever you needed to let him do, you had to place faith in him. Even as you felt him gently hold your face steady with one hand. "Shh… Don't flinch sweetie. I don't want to do this, but I sadly have to." His voice was soft again, as you felt his breath as warm as it was to grace your skin. You recognized how it trembled a bit allowing you to learn that he was just as scared as you were. Whatever this ritual entailed, you needed to push through if it meant you could be with Grimm.

Then you felt a horrible burning above your right eyes and then a bit below it. You bit down on your tongue and part of yourself refused to move while the pain caused tears to well up in your closed eyes. You knew what he was doing, and then understood he was marking your face to look like the others' and would be doing it on the other side. When there was a brief moment of peace after he completed marking your right eye he whispered again,

"It's okay…" as a way to calm not just yourself but to calm himself as well. That was when the process was then repeated on your left eye. Just as painful and tear-inducing as it felt like forever before the searing pain stopped and you were left with a subtle burning sensation. You could hear Grimm shift a bit as the hand holding your face caressed your cheek as a sign to tell you it was over. You slowly opened your eyes to see Grimm staring at you with a gentle smile, his eyes seemed to shine brighter and it was almost like everything seemed darker but you thought it was from having your eyes shut so tight.

Before you could do anything else he had pressed his lips to yours in a deep kiss and it was strange to say how the pain vanished. It allowed you to lean into the kiss more and enjoy it even as the rest of the troupe cheered. You had done it, you made it through to the other side. As Grimm and you parted and you opened your eyes to look up at him with a wide smile, you caught how the marks on his mask glowed a faint pale red before his eyes dimmed back to normal. The world around you was normal again as well, as Grimm took your hand and you both faced out to the Grimmkin, Divine, and Brumm.

While the Grimmkin became loud and rambunctious, Divine seemed close to crying. Clapping happily as she expressed over the top joy. Brumm, on the other hand, looked mellow as ever clapping also, but he never seemed to express himself in any other way. As you looked out at the troupe and back to Grimm, you couldn't have been happier. His warm eyes were now forever yours and you couldn't ask to have it any other way.

****

The night progressed into a grand feast and wonderful sort of reception to a wedding almost. Grimm and you sat alone at a table at one end of the room to look upon the troupe, getting to speak and talk for the first time all day.

"I never got to tell you yet how stunning you look in that dress." Was the first thing to pass his lips in a whisper to you once you sat down. It was embarrassing but sweet, and you knew that was just how he always was. He then explained how he didn't want to do the part of the ritual where he marked above and below your eyes, but Divine and Brumm refused to have him break traditions. You understood how serious the troupe as a whole was when it came to traditions since Divine was stern on doing everything as she knew or remembered to.

"It's fine. It wasn't so bad. I don't look bad with these marks, do I?" You then asked, bringing your hand to your face to feel them for the first time. You could tell where they were since it was almost like a small indent. Not too much, but you could feel the change.

"You look beautiful no matter what, Y/n." Grimm placed a quick kiss on your lips which made you blush. Your heart raced a bit as you felt a deeper connection than before. When you parted and met your gazes once more he then added, "I can't wait to see what our future holds."

"Me neither." You added simply before turning back and looking at everyone enjoying their night, as the troupe entered the new era where their Master would one day have an heir. A cycle you were now a part of to help… Despite not knowing all it held for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL! I am happy with this chapter! I hope it also makes sense for you since it was mentioned a lot in the last book and now you got to see how it was done. Some things probably change here and there but the burning of the marks was a thing I knew I wanted to keep and use, thus using a 'scarlet flame' and why it is called bounding to the scarlet flame since it leaves them with those marks. ANYWAY! Yesterday was hectic since 1) I turned 18 and 2) I started remote learning. That was how I got most of this chapter done since I used my Creative Writing time to write this. My best friend also made a surprise visit to my house and gave me my gift AND IT WAS HOLLOW KNIGHT STUFF, I CRIED-. She got me a Ghost plushie and pin, a keychain with Hornet, a Grub, Ghost, a Shade, and Zote on it and she made me a cute themed Hollow Knight card. So that made my day yesterday along with turning 18. Anyway, I just wanted to catch you guys up on how I have been. I love you all! Stay safe guys! Ciao!
> 
> -S_I_R


	21. ~ Chapter 20: Danger Ahead ~

As the celebration ended both you and Grimm made your way to his room to sleep. You weren't sure what was supposed to happen after that, and in a way that made you slightly nervous. Was there something you were both supposed to do? He spoke about having an heir, did that mean soon? Now? What were the traditions you were now supposed to follow with him? As you both entered his office and then his room off to the side, Grimm saw how you seemed tense and nervous. 

"Is something the matter dear?" He asked you while gently brushing the side of your face with the back of his hand. You felt your face heat up as he did so and he must have felt it too. "What's troubling you my sweet?"

"N-nothing. Well…" you rubbed your arm a bit due to how embarrassed you felt, not knowing anything yet you felt like you were supposed to know something. Grimm seemed to take in your usually not present shyness and start to connect the dots. A small smile formed on his lips as he stepped into his room.

“If there is something you want to discuss, you know you can tell me… Just because you and I are more than before, that doesn’t mean that we need to do anything differently.” He spoke as he walked to his bed in the center of the room. He then looked back to you, holding his hand out for you to come to him. You began to walk to him as you softly whispered,

“We don’t need to do anything? Because during the ritual you said something about having an heir and I wouldn’t mind doing that at some point, but…” you stammered and Grimm chuckled a bit.

“That was something I had to say to keep true to the ritual. We don’t need to do that now, Y/n. We have so much time.” He pulled you into a warm and tight embrace as he looked down with his warm red eyes. They soon lulled you into a calm and sweet sense of comfort. “We don’t need to rush, plus it gives me more time to have you all to myself.” He whispered with a charming smirk before placing a small kiss on your lips. After the brief moment passed, Grimm let his arms drop from around your waist as he started readying for bed. “Well, I think today was a long and very eventful day. Let’s get some rest, alright?”

“Okay, that sounds nice.” You gave him a calm smile. The two of you got ready for bed before settling down beneath the sheets. The air becoming calm and settled between you both as Grimm seemed to drift off to sleep flawlessly. His breathing very soft and his eyes shut lightly, it helped you grow comfortable to soon do the same.

  
  


****

  
  


“This was all pointless!” A voice argued with another.

“No, it wasn’t… Give it all some time!” Another argued which helped you to come to and notice your surroundings. The world was a blinding white, but nothing was there to cause the pure white atmosphere. It was all empty… Absolutely nothing but a bonfire with a burning scarlet flame in it. As you sat up and noticed the fire, you then noticed two figures pacing on the opposite side of it. Both females with a tense aura between them. You looked at them closer and saw Grimm’s mother and Isa, Grimm’s grandmother.

“Hey!” You stood up swiftly and their focus trained on you, the two of them stopped their pacing to give you their full attention. It was strange to finally know who they were but in a way, it gave you the confidence to talk to them. “I know who you two are! Grimm’s mother and grandmother! Now, what do you want with me? You’re both dead!” You frantically began shouting and pointing out, it made you feel close to madness how none of this made sense yet it was still happening. Isa looked to Grimm’s mother who wore her white gown with red lace, Isa’s was just plain white.

“She’s here… So what is your plan? She and Grimm are now bound, she’s stuck like us!”

“Hush, Isa. Bold of you to jump to conclusions like that. Do you take me for a fool? I know what I am doing as much as you did.”

“I didn’t know much, but what I do know is that she will be doomed like the rest of us.”

“Excuse me, but what do you mean by doomed like the rest of you? I very much care for an explanation.” You said in a huff which the women eyed at you before glancing at one another.

“Your plan dear… You tell the young girl.” Isa told Grimm’s mother who gave a heavy sigh before looking at you.

“Y/n, look I still need to ensure that what we-”

“You.”

“ _-I_ have planned, is the correct seal. The kingdom of Hallownest is falling around you without any of the troupe knowing, but you will soon enough. When you see the destruction brought from years and years of unbalance and attempts to have the world work in favor of those who only wanted greed, you will understand your true meaning. You’ll be a balance, hopefully. Though I am still calculating things correctly, we need you to understand the true magnitude of this situation.” She said softly. This made you only become angrier.

“Why can’t you just show me yourself? If this is so important?” You threw your hands up to express your anger and Isa only huffed, but it was Grimm’s mother who still responded.

“If I were to just show you the chaos just waiting around the corner, it wouldn’t be the same as seeing the impact through your own eyes. The true pain it brings.” her eyes read a sad emotion for a brief moment before she cleared her throat and came to once more. “Hallownest is home to hundreds of thousands of bugs who only want to live in peace, and for all my life it too was my home. It was Grimm’s home as well…” She gave a small smile and you began to calm down. You had to remember that this was Grimm’s actual mother, and despite her cryptic tone she still had a purpose of a mother. Maybe she was protecting her home, so Dirtmouth wouldn’t fall apart again like you know it had for her in the past… Or maybe this was her way of protecting her son beyond the grave. 

“Very well… If you insist. When will I see you two again then? When will I know my purpose?”

“It won’t be long, don’t worry. All important things happen in good time.” Grimm’s mother added before she stepped around the burning campfire to examine you closely. She tilted her head a bit and smiled softly. “I never got to tell you to take care of him for me when we met so many days ago in Dirtmouth, I knew how bright and starry-eyed of a girl you were… You would make my Grimmy so happy and save us all.” You saw how tears welled in the corner of her eyes. Wiping them away swiftly and letting out a gentle laugh to cover her sadness. She missed her son clearly, and you pity her for how she wasn’t able to see him as she desired. “You cared for him anyway, and I cannot thank you enough for bringing him joy when he needed it the most and I could not be there for him. Keep him happy, please… It is only going to get harder for both of you in these trying times.” She whispered. Isa was slightly confused since she probably couldn’t hear what Grimm’s mother was saying so you only nodded.

“I’ll love him no matter what, until my last breath.” This allowed her to smile a bit more naturally before hugging you. The world began to fade away as she left you with her final words,

“Until we meet again, Y/n.”

  
  


****

  
  


You woke up to the sound of gentle breathing and little to no sound as your eyes slowly opened and you noticed the sweet fiery glow from Grimm’s eyes landing on you as his eyes were half-open. It seemed that he too was just waking up. When he saw your eyes meet his a soft, tired smile came to his face.

“I don’t think no other man in Hallownest is as lucky as I am to wake up to such a beautiful woman as yourself my dear.” He chuckled which caused you to blush a bit and roll your eyes. The words of his fallen mother though came to you and you began to realize how much joy you did bring him… He mourned his mother’s loss but he knew that he had you to be there for him just as much as you had him for when Yirel was causing you pain in your life. Grimm handled your pain and Yirel you knew was burning somewhere for the mistakes he made, and you were going to make sure you handled Grimm’s pain just as well.

With that, you sat up and gently leaned over to kiss Grimm. Taking your time with it before you pulled away and he soon sat up as well with a bit of a stretch.

“Well… I suppose we need to start getting ready. We’re heading out today!” Grimm said in a lively tone as he got out of bed and donned on his normal cloak, you looked over at him with a questioned look.

“Where to next, Grimm?”

“The ancient Mantis village. It still stands even after thousands of years of existence, but I do believe they are much tamer than they once were years ago. More open to visitors and citizens of all kinds.” Grimm told with such joy. It made you smile at how happy he was. Today was yet another day but to you, every day was different when with Grimm. Though from his mother’s warning, it seemed that the days would only be getting harder from here but you were ready. No matter what. You would see this through, for Grimm.


	22. ~ Chapter 21: Bearer of Bad News ~

The trip to the Mantis Village was not as long and boring as the trip to the Archived City was, it took less than a day for you all to pick up camp and then be there by sundown that same day. Grimm and you spent time talking and enjoying your time together as Divine now could just watch from afar and admire how you two worked so well for one another. Though the moment the caravan stopped, you leaped from your spot to see where you had been brought to. You adventurous aura never leaving as Grimm could be heard chuckling at your childlike wonder before he left the caravan after you.

“Careful Y/n.” He sighed as you noticed the world around you. A humid area with mushrooms growing everywhere and the smell of a sickly sweet acidic scent in the air. It smelled different than the Fog Canyon, where that was a more fresh and electrifying scent, this one was calmer and even a bit more natural smelling. You spun a bit to let your dress fan out and move with you as you saw how the scenery had changed so easily and flawlessly.

“Where are we now?” You asked Grimm as you stopped your constant moving. As he approached you and looked around himself he recalled his endless knowledge of information he seemed to have about Hallownest.

“This entire area of the kingdom was and in some ways is still known as the Fungal Wastes. Known for its extremely acidic water and of course the mushrooms you see growing as the natural plant. It was shared long ago by the Fungal people and the Mantis Tribe, though after the infection most of the Fungal people perished. So the Mantis Tribe was able to expand a bit more then they had before. Tales say the Mantis Tribe was ruled by three powerful Mantis lords since the Tribe never associated with the Pale King or the palace until after the infection was stopped and they trusted Queen Hornet more. They would keep the separate kingdom of Deepnest at bay since they disliked the king more than they did. It was a decent deal, but that didn’t really matter one Queen Hornet came to power. She was the daughter to Queen Herrah of Deepnest and the Pale King, she was able to naturally win over the kingdom again especially with her calm and confident aura. A fierce woman, last I saw her it was…” Grimm trailed off and you looked at him baffled as the two of you had begun walking a bit away to survey the area.

“You knew Queen Hornet?” And he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I wouldn’t even claim that I met her, I was just a child. It was right after my father perished and Ghost defeated Radiance. Ghost was still a product of the Pale King so in a way they were half-siblings who didn’t express their care for one another but it was still there. Hornet helped Ghost get to Radiance within the Hollow Knight and I was there to help them as well, remember? I don’t remember much of her, other than her stone-cold expression and smooth emotionless voice as she explained it all to my mother. I wouldn’t have picked anyone different to be queen, she ran Hallownest well until her disappearance. I don’t think she wanted to be queen and rule like her father did. She renounced all knowledge and honesty of being his daughter, but she always honored her mother and the fearless sacrifice she made of being a Dreamer.” Grimm explained a bit more and you were in awe. Queen Hornet was a figure known so well over the Hallownest history due to the rebuilding she helped to start after the infection, it was amazing how Grimm had actually met her and so did his mother.

“That is really incredible.” You simply said as you came to a set of stairs leading down to the mantis village from there. When you look down and around, you could already tell something was off. The people below were in distress as male mantises gathered in armor and the elderly, children and women were left to weep or discuss things angrily.

“What’s going on down there in the village?” You looked to Grimm with confusion but by the look on his face, he was just as confused as you were. Whatever was going on was something neither of you expected, it allowed you to start making your way to the town as your curiosity got the best of you.

Grimm followed near behind as you approached the town’s center and as you then openly asked,

“Why are they all prepared to go to war it looks like?”

“Do you not know?” An elderly woman glanced at you with a light shake of her head when she noticed you were not from around here. “Poor traveler, you came at a sad time. Most men of this village who are of Mantis decent are usually sent to be apart of the Kindom’s militia. An order came from the leader of the military, sir Nesio. He has declared his own personal attack on the council of Hallownest after a large disagreement and council leader Miil was found dead by assassination. Nesio is going to do all he can in his power to talk place as the king himself, and we all know how that was when the Pale King was in rule.” she sighed. You remembered long ago when you first came to hallownest and ran the shop in the City of Tears how one girl informed her friends of this possibly happening after a good amount of tension.

“If he succeeds what does that mean for Hallownest?” You then asked and Grimm was dead silent. It was terrifying, so you didn’t blame him for his silence.

“If he somehow successfully gets to power, which won’t be hard if he uses our families as his ammunition then he could use us for his own wishes. Destroy us from the inside out and ruin our prosperity… Possibly cause war with other lands with how malicious Nesio is. Long ago the Pale King ruled this land as a Monarch, but that didn’t work. We cannot have that again, or the same thing could happen and finally ruin the eternal kingdom we all call home.” She finished and then saw Grimm. A look crossed in her eyes briefly as she only mumbled softly, “So the kingdom of Hallownest will fall if the messenger is here to prove it.” She spoke and moved away. You were baffled for a moment before you looked back at Grimm who seemed utterly at a loss for words. That was when you began to see how older village members looked at Grimm with scared and wary expressions. They were one of the oldest civilizations still standing so it didn’t surprise you that they may know of Grimm’s father or his ancestors who did bring signs of a kingdom’s fall.

Though from the ashamed look in Grimm’s eyes, you could tell how that was not his plan. He didn’t want to bring bad news to his own home. Grimm’s mother was right, times would only get harder and for him, it was now his lowest.

“Grimm… Sweetie, it’ll be okay…” You approached him slowly, but before you could reach out to touch his arm or give him any comfort, he turned on his heels and began to quickly head back to the tent. This took you by surprise since usually, Grimm was one to take things in completely but the look in the eyes of the townspeople must have burned through him with shame and embarrassment. He was vulnerable already and even as their eyes turned from Grimm to you, you didn’t falter the same way. Maybe because you didn’t grow up here, or maybe because you weren’t directly connected to being the bearer of this bad news. So you stood up taller and shot dark glares back at them to which they looked away and went on their way. You let out a huff of air in determination as you then began rushing back to the tent to talk with Grimm and be there for him. You promised how you would be there for him as times got harder, and whatever lay ahead of you now as you began to see the ramifications of the kingdom’s inevitable fall. Now, where did you fit into all this with a crazy militia leader trying to rise up and take hold of the kingdom? You were just a simple woman from another land with nothing else to your name but the faith you had in your heart and the dreams you always held dear.

Maybe Grimm’s mother wasn’t near-insane with her words of saying you could be a balance, but what did you even have that this kingdom needed so badly? What could you do? None of that matter as of now as you rushed back inside the tent. Divine had a worried look on her face as she looked down the hall as you entered. Your entrance caught her attention as she looked to you and instantly asked,

“What happened out there? Master looked upset?”

“Where did he run off?” You asked your own question which she must have had to answer before you answered her.

“It looked like he was running back to his office. Now, what happened?” She answered before restating her question and you let out a light sigh.

“Hallownest is possibly close to falling apart again, and they didn’t take lightly to Grimm’s presence now.” You answered finally before rushing off to Grimm’s office. Divine could only cover her mouth with her hand as she was deep in thought as you headed off to go comfort your lover in distress. Your only concern was making sure he was okay, as you still feared what this could all mean for you and him as time went on...


	23. ~ Chapter 22: Not Alone ~

You came to Grimm’s office and entered without knocking as you saw the door to the room you shared was open a decent bit, Grimm inside pacing in a highly stressed manner that he never noticed your slow approach. When you got to the doorway and used it to lean on a bit, you cleared your throat enough for his attention to land on you. His eyes focused on you full of misery and possibly even regret despite never being able to change the fate he would inevitably bring. You then entered and said with a gentle voice,

“Grimm. It will all be okay, I promise…” You stepped in and he took a step back as he brought a hand to his forehead as he did his best to keep his composure.

“No. It isn’t. Hallownest is doomed, and I am such a fool for not seeing that I was the jester to bring its demise on a silver platter.” He spat insults at himself with no holding back and it surprised you how he easily turned on himself.

“You are not responsible for any of this!” You corrected him. “It all is a bad case of wrong time and place, but you are not the one to ruin it.”

“But I should have known like my father and all before him, when we enter a kingdom we should know it will never last.” Grimm turned and walked to the other side of the room, allowing you to enter more and try to reason with him still.

“Your father came to Hallownest almost a century ago, and it didn’t fall when he left, did it?”

“I know, but maybe that is why I am here. To bring the bad news that my father came to tell first…” He sat down on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and you finally began to see him crumble. “This kingdom is my home, even when I left to be apart of the troupe and take his place, It was still my home.” He started and you heard his voice tremble. You closed the door to the bedroom respectively and then took a seat next to him. “My mother was born and raised in Dirtmouth and raised me to care for our home. Despite raising me alone, her immense strength and will are what taught me to be who I am today. My mother is buried here still, and to know it may all get destroyed…”

“I know this place was where you were raised, and I’m sure something can be done to fix whatever chaos attempts to ruin it.”

“How will they get out of this mess? There is no Knight, no Ghost or even the Hollow one. The people could never fight against their rulers, only move with them. That was what they always did and will do until the end of their time.” He said with a heavy sigh. You could hear how his tone became more and more broken as he spoke and you couldn’t seem to change his mind over his part in this horrible fate for a kingdom you had even grown to love. Something did come to your mind, but you still weren’t sure to trust your gut or the words given to you. Maybe if you told him about the dreams you had been having, he would understand and gain some faith. It was the only option you had, and it seemed that you were running out of options.

“Grimm, lately the dreams I have been having have pointed this out.” You admitted and Grim looked up swiftly.

“Wait… What?” He mumbled, and you were afraid of him now doubting you, though you continued.

“This is horribly strange and almost insane sounding but I am certain your mother has been coming to me to warn me of these events! I didn’t know who she was at first, just some woman with a violin that looked exactly like the one you played, but after we went to Dirtmouth I saw her figure by her grave. She matched with the woman in my dreams.” You were now standing and pacing yourself. Grimm remained silent as you spoke, and you weren’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Nonetheless, you continued. “She kept speaking about balance and restoring balance to what once was here. She also said that the moment she met me in Dirtmouth when I arrived here that I would be important-”

“You met my mother?” He asked suddenly but you kept rambling.

“Anyway! Overall, she says I’m here for a reason to fix Hallownest. I don’t know how since she never told me because she said that I had to see how it impacted people. I guess that was coming to the village and noticing how they and many others are going to be affected...” You trailed off as you met Grimm’s gaze and felt your cheeks heat up with embarrassment. You had just spit out so much information that when looked at from the naked eye, it sounded absolutely insane. Maybe you were, but you knew for a fact that it all couldn’t be your mind making up things. It all didn’t make sense, but it must have had a purpose. You rubbed your arm and averted your gaze as the silence between you both held heavy for a while before Grimm spoke up.

“I believe you.”

“You do?” You looked at him with wide eyes and awe in your tone, Grimm gave a gentle nod as he stood up and walked up to you.

“I know my own mother… She spoke of my fate as different than those before me, and she said that even when she would be gone her heart would help guide me to safety. I know meeting you in the City of Tears was not luck, it had to be her doing.” He explained and when he looked down at you a smile graced him finally. “Whatever she claims of you, I know she means it.” He added as he brought his hand up to your face and gently caressed it. Your heart began to soar as you smiled widely.

“I don’t want to let anyone down.” You then admitted and Grimm gave you a deep kiss. Closing your eyes and leaning into it, you knew how both of you had heavy nerves. Though you would be there for one another no matter what fate would bring. When he pulled away and stood back up he finally answered you,

"You're not going too… You're incredible." He encouraged you. The two of you then shared a tight embrace as he whispered, "Thank you, my dear, for coming to help get me out of my negative state of mind. I have no idea what I could do without you."

"I don't know what I would have done without you, Grimm." You replied as you enjoyed his warm embrace. His comforting and gentle presence helped you start to relax more and more. You weren't sure what would happen as time went on, but you knew as long as you and Grimm had each other you would make it through alright.

After a bit of time, you and Grimm sat and talked calmly on the edge of the bed. Your head resting on his shoulder as you felt completely at peace. Grimm's soft and warm voice filled your heart with so much love as he told stories of his childhood of kids he met and knew, or trouble he would get into from time to time. You held one of his hands in your own and began to feel your eyelids drop. A small nap wouldn't hurt and you knew Grimm would understand how today was already exhausting.

As you drifted off, Grimm's voice began to fade away. Everything was quiet for a bit of time… Before you heard the voices of two women bickering, and you knew exactly who was waiting for you.


	24. ~ Chapter 23: Last Dream ~

As you began to hold onto their voices after drifting away from Grimm’s your vision came to in the world of complete nothingness once again. It actually amazed you how neither of them seemed to get along from the outside, yet they always now appeared together. Maybe that was just their stress. How long had they been stuck with just each other? Did they have the other women as well? The ones who you had seen with many Grimm’s… All dressed in the white gown flawless and pure.

Your eyes soon fullied open and you wasted no tie in your drowsy state as you soon sat up and saw the pair. Isa and Grimm’s mother mumbling to one another before they saw you his mother smiled.

“You have returned to us just at the right time. I assume you have seen what is to come of Hallownest at this current state.” You nodded solemnly as you rose to your feet feeling a bit different in this realm.

“The council has fallen apart, and Grimm believes it’s his fault for not believing he brought the bad news.” This made his mother frown a bit as her eyes filled with remorse for her own child.

“My poor Grimmy, a gentle and sweet heart he has… Though it isn’t his fault. And instead, he and you will be the heroes Hallownest needs! I am certain now, and I have everything prepared as longa s the plan goes on smoothly.”

“Is she really be this key you supposedly speak of?” Isa asked Grimm’s mother. Their white gowns still as bright and white as ever as they seemed to catch your eye more, but the red lace that lined the trim of Grimm’s mother’s made her stand out. You looked down for the first time at yourself and finally noticed that you too had a gown trimmed with lace but yours was gold… It must have meant something, but what?

“She is, I am for certain this time. She’s one of our last hopes, or we are trapped until the ritual repeats and by then Hallownest would be in ruins.” she stepped up to you then and gave you a gentle smile. “A girl made out of pure aspirations and dreams, she will be the closest we have to gain an equal partner in this cursed dance. Grimm will hold his ancestor’s Nightmares and Y/n with Dreams.”

“She is but a mere common girl! Your plan is far too bold and dangerous.” Isa tried to deject but she hushed her.

“Have faith in me, you too once gave me a chance to free you and the others. I see more in this young woman than you do.” the woman brushed her hand against the side of your face, her hand was gentle yet slightly cold. Strange due to still how motherly and kind it felt. “Y/n, dear… The time has come to tell you your purpose. The balance that will help restore the entire kingdom.” She spoke with so much hope and grand joy. You blinked and took a small step back.

“Balance I will help restore? What balance? You speak of balancing the world, but what can I do, and why?” You looked from her to Isa, to which earned a gentle sigh from the dragonfly woman.

“The story is older than life itself, but barely anyone is alive to see its evolution despite how so much has been changed. I suppose that is how evolution is meant to be looked on.” She too began walking towards you so they stood side by side once more. Two completely different women, with different mindsets, and yet a common goal and dream they struggled to reach… In a weird way, you felt like you belonged with them, how you too had a dream and aspiration you wished to fill. You had filled it, had you not? Then why did you still feel empty and just as lost as when you and Yirel came to Hallownest and to your new home? So much had happened since then, and you got your wish. Though deep down you did understand you were meant for more. Grimm’s mother then cleared her throat,

“Long ago, the kingdom was ruled by two extremely strong deities. The God of Nightmares and Goddess of Dreams, a brother and sister pair which many praised long ago in ancient times. They remained in a balance that brought a prosperous time that we sadly know nothing about anymore. For the goddess Radiance, growing greedy and desired more attention from her followers, challenged her brother King Grimm for full rule over the land. War broke out, and all life other than their own armies were destroyed. When the dust settled, the goddess stood triumphant and Nightmares were cast away, only dreams to remain in now an unsettled and unbalanced land. Though then the Pale King arrived the pale wyrm who created Hallownest as a whole. He ensured his kingdom was large and strong even absorbing Radiance’s followers who denounced any sign of her religion, which caused her to grow angered and start the infection. She sent it out onto the people, and then we all know the story of Ghost’s heroic actions which ended her tyranny and saved Hallownest. With the Goddess of Dreams completely gone, the God of Nightmares still remained. In a faraway realm forced to live from a smaller intake on the nightmares of fallen souls, the Nightmare Realm. The kingdom tried to then live without any king or even any god but…” She finally drifted off as she looked at you with deep concern and sadness in her eyes. “Now it is falling apart once again. The kingdom cannot be at peace until the balance is restored back to how it once was thousands of years ago. The God of Nightmares awaits the day he can rule equally again, but without a balance, a dream deity such as the goddess Radiance, chaos will only remain.”

“That is where she claims you to be our savior,” Isa spoke clear as day and Grimm’s mother nodded.

“Indeed you will be! A hero, much like us, you hold so much more though. The dreams and aspirations to allow freedom and peace to others. Loss never comes to the unworthy my dear, Y/n. You have faced loss to the highest extreme than even we did. Will you challenge yourself to take your rightful place, and save hundreds, no, thousands of lives?” They both then outstretched a hand to you. Your eyes looked at them with shock and fear, could you really do this? you couldn't be a goddess, you were just a young woman with nothing else to your name but the love of a charming troupe master, but even then supposedly Grimm had more to his name then he gave off. Your heart called out a song you had never heard before. A song that cried out to accept this challenge, to finally be where you were meant to be. With the song in your heart playing strong, you took their hands and grew a determined look in your eyes.

“I’ll challenge myself to take my place and bring balance once again to Hallownest. I’ll do it no matter the cost.” Grimm’s mother looked extremely overjoyed that she was going to cry, while Isa only gave a calm smile.

“Keep it brief,” Isa warned her and she gave a simple nod before Isa walked off, fading away as she got farther from you both. It wasn’t long until she was completely gone leaving Grimm’s mother and you. Two laced dresses, maybe it meant a symbolism of some sort. Good and bad? Start and end? Failure and success? She noticed your wary look over your new outfit and she giggled a light laugh. One that could have captivated any heart, so it then didn’t surprise you how she gained the heart of a previous Grimm.

“You didn’t notice the dress before?” She asked a light and playful question and you shook your head as your answer. “Understandable, since you and my Grimm have bounded to one another you’ve joined us in a sense but if all things go as planned you and he will have different fates then what we all had.” She walked around the scarlet fire that burned in near you in a bonfire. Taking a deep breath and readying for something.

“What do we need to do to successfully have this work? How are we going to end up as gods?” You asked, completely confused and concerned about how this process would work. No matter what, it seemed to be the only option left to save Hallownest.

“I’m getting to that next.” She gave a small wink before she closed her eyes and moved her hands to coax the fire to take shape. What she showed was a large statue that you knew depicted the Pale King in his pale glory. Why was this important if he was long gone? “The last known light of Radiance I believe to have caught here in a statue of the Pale King. His last memory before fleeing form anything on this mortal plain must have been Radiance and when he left his empty husk behind it still left an imprint. It was buried and encased in this statue found in the palace. If you can get to this and channel your deepest dreams to it… You will call out Radiance.”

“So I need to just call out the Goddess Radiance? What happens then?”

“Sadly you’ll have to do your best by reasoning with her. This is her last leg of life after Ghost covered the rest of her sources of power and range with the Void… I cannot help you when you get to her, it’s all in you.” the swiped her hand through the flame and the statue of the Pale King vanished as the fire returned to normal, but you still had questions.

“What about Grimm? How will he take his spot as a god?” His mother stepped around the fire once more and let out a soft sigh.

“You’ll both know what to do. I do not control the heart that beats inside him, his father and ancestors do. You can help coax the right answer for him as well.” She placed a strong smile on her lips before hugging you tightly once more. “Please… I believe in you both. Stay together and you two are unstoppable.” She gave as her last point. Everything started to fade and you almost panicked.

“Will we meet again before I have to do this?” You asked as she held your shoulders. With a light somber shake of her head, you felt close to throwing up. You couldn’t be just left with her words of following your heart! What if you messed up? What if you did disappoint everyone?

“I believe in you, Y/n you’re so much more then you were raised to believe in yourself! Keep your dreams close. They’ll keep you grounded and safe.”

“My dreams never grounded me! That’s the exact opposite, please! Ma’am, I cannot just do this on a whim!”

“Being grounded doesn’t mean being anchored down, you have your own ground. Like a platform that allows you to stand beyond the rest… Goodbye Y/n. May you and Grimmy raise to your true fates!” These were her last words to you as the mother of your lover faded away. Your name lingered in the air as many voices came together collectively to say it.

Your parents calling out for their daughter, Yirel scolding his trapped fiance, the Troupe honoring their new Lady, Grimm’s maternal ancestors begging for a change, all of Hallownest begging for help… Then Grimm.

“Y/n… Y/n? Wake up, sweetheart.” His voice called to you and you shot up and realized where you were. Grimm looked at you with worried yet still tired eyes as you covered your mouth and thought about your dream. You remembered taking a nap and Grimm must have been doing the same when you did something to wake him. “Are you okay?” He asked, touching your arms before sliding his arm around your to hold you close to him. It was the comfort you truly needed at the moment.

“We need to get to the palace.”

“The White Palace?” Grimm looked down at you in shock and you nodded.

“Yes, we need to get there… To save Hallownest we need to head there and find where the statue where the Pale King’s husk was buried. It holds the last known memory of Radiance and we can restore the balance to the whole kingdom.” You explained and Grimm thought for a small moment before nodding with a determined look in his bright eyes. 

“We need to go then. The White Palace is a long way away.” Grimm shot up and out of the bed rushing to the door. You hopped out of the bed and followed him, but stopping at the doorway as he rushed to go find Brumm and Divine. It made a small smile come to your lips. Maybe everything would be fine…

As long as you had each other. Right?


	25. ~ Chapter 24: Goddess of Dreams ~

The entire troupe instantly had to pick up and start on an unplanned journey to the White Palace. Which made your heart race and your fears never leave. The chaos that awaited you was far beyond what you could ever imagine you were sure, but as the caravan moved along Grimm held your hand tightly. The two of you would make it through…

Though after a day of journeying almost nonstop, Brumm had to stop the steeds as they began to grow weary and restless. The shout of chaos coming from a long trail and echoing in the dark area you were currently paused in. Grimm took this sign and grabbed a cloak for himself before handing a smaller one to you. As he put his cloak on you realized that it was the one he would wear in the City of Tears when traveling at night and meeting with you. You found it funny… How from strangers to friends, to lovers, and now going on the obscure quest to save an entire kingdom together. The more you thought about it all, the more you realized how your life turned into a novel you never expected. Like a story, one you would have read when you were younger and would once dream to be a part of… Your dream had come true, now how many more would also?

Grimm hopped out of the caravan after Divine and Brumm did, which you instinctively followed after.

“Oh my Wyrm…” Grimm mumbled as you could hear the screams, the shouting, and the faint clashing of nails. Divine looked weary as she moved back to the caravan and Brumm let out a long sigh.

“I cannot get you two any closer, forgive me, Master.” Brumm apologized and Grimm shook his head and found your hand to hold to keep both of you in comfort.

“There is no need to apologize, Brumm. It’s dangerous up ahead… I want you guys to all stay back here.”

“The two of you are going in alone?”

“That’s the only feasible option.” You then spoke up, your nerves never completely settling but you did your best to seem calm. “It’s best if just Grimm and I go so no one else can get hurt.”

“Well, in that case, the two of you better remain safe. Divine and I will stay here with the troupe.” Brumm bowed to you and his master as he said this. Grimm gave a small smile to him as he nodded.

“Thank you, Brumm. Y/n, we should make our way in as quick as we ca-”

“Wait! Lady Y/n and Master!” Divine came rushing out of the Caravan as she held something long wrapped in what looked like extremely old cloth, but still cared for many years. When Divine reached the two of you she held the object out to you with a respectful bow. “This will hopefully aid you in the palace since you have no other way to defend yourself.” She informed you as you took the wrapped object and removed the worn cloth to reveal a long nail with a sharp edge and slight curve to it. The hilt had a purple ribbon with silver trim to it as you looked at it in awe.

“This is incredible Divine, you had this?” Which she nodded as an answer for you.

“It belonged to Isa, Grimm’s grandmother…” She smiled at her Master who then grew interested in the nail after hearing who it belonged to. You instantly knew why it then had a purple ribbon since Isa had a purple body. When you met Divine’s eyes she smiled warmly. “You actually seem so much like her and Grimm’s mother as well… Maybe in a sense, they rubbed off on you.” She said with a giggle and you couldn’t believe what she said. Did she know? The glint in her eye made her seem like she was holding a secret, but now was not the time to ask about what she meant. You took the nail handling it with care and ease before you smiled at her.

“Thank you, Divine.”

“Be careful, both of you. We will be here.” Divine and Brumm waved as Grimm began to lead you away. He pulled his hood over his head to hide his figure more and you did the same. Both of you quickly and quietly making your way to the palace.

****

War raged on outside the castle as you and Grimm did all in your power to sneak inside the castle walls, which wasn’t the hardest part. Though inside was worse… Corpses littered the ground as you realized that those who were against the militia leader fell from lethal blows. Grimm refused to keep you around the worse parts for long as the two of you ran through the pearly white halls dyed with deep red or whatever color blood different bugs held. It was horrid, the smell of death everywhere and for what? A power as King that would never even guarantee success? It was cruel.

Not before long, you had both reached the council room that was eerily empty. Grimm closed the large doors and grabbed a broken chair that would hopefully lock the doors so no one could enter as you regained yourselves. The two of you were out of breath and tired, but as you looked around the room Grimm spoke.

“This used to be the Pale King’s old throne room. His husk should be here somewhere in the statue.” He said as he removed his hood and so did you. The more you looked around you then saw it. The statue was on a large pedestal depicting him in front of his throne, draped in his well known long robes. You would have to climb a bit, but you didn’t care. As you rushed to the pedestal you used the ledges up to it like a steep staircase to reach it. “Y/n, be careful!” Grimm warned and you grunted a response,

“I’m fine dear!” Though as you were a few more ledges away from even reaching the statue, banging could be heard at the large doors to the council room. This caused you and Grimm to both stop and look back just as the doors were forced open by soldiers who looked at you both with anger and no fear.

“Hey! Both of you are going to come here if you know what is best for you!” The one in front said as their nail was coated with the blood of other bugs. As they began approaching you looked down at Grimm with fear and you saw his eyes flare with a dangerous glow as he hissed.

“Don’t you dare step any closer!” Grimm barked back but when they didn’t listen he growled. His eyes glowed brighter and his cloak spiked into the ground before resurfacing as many large spiraled spikes. As a barrier around you, him and the statue.

“Grimm!” You gasped and he looked back at you, the power he had deep down glowed in his eyes.

“Keep going! I’ll hold them back!” He encouraged you as he created bright scarlet flames in the palm of his hand that he used to aim at the soldiers that attempted to still get closer. You wanted to stop and help him, but you knew that you also had to get to the statue and finish your duty. So with your blood pumping more than ever, you kept climbing. Making sure you didn’t slip or misstep as you got closer and closer to the statue of the Pale King.

Not before long, you did reach it. Though as you reached out to touch it, nothing happened at first. Your heart began to sink as you feared that perhaps this wouldn’t work after all and that you had doomed not just yourself but Grimm as well. Though you closed your eyes tightly and begged. Holding close your dreams…

To be an adventurer, a hero, a mother, a lover, and someone people could look up to. Your dream was that you wanted to matter to everyone in some way shape or form, and with that dream instilled the hand placed on the statue began to glow a faint gold as you felt the world fade from you. The sound of Grimm fighting faded as you were transported somewhere else.

****

A bright light blinded you as it soon dimmed down and you could see the realm you were in. Golden skies with fluffy clouds that absorbed a similar color, it seemed enchanting and so calming. As you looked at the platform where you stood you could hear something. Like a soft or faint whisper that rang in your head.

"Yes…" it whispered. This caused your eyes to dart around, a bit of panic rising in your chest.

"Hello?" you called back, not seeing anyone that shared the same space as you right now. To your eyes, you were alone.

"You… You will do just fine…" They spoke again and you began to grow impatient.

"Are you the Goddess? Are you Radiance?" You called out and a ray of light came from one direction, causing you to instinctively look towards it as a loud shriek also emitted. When the light faded and you saw what you were facing, your jaw dropped a bit in awe. Before you were Radiance herself, wings supporting her in midair as her pale orange-yellow eyes stared down at you in judgment. You felt intimidated and afraid, but you knew you came too far to just give in to fear now.

"I am the Goddess you speak of." She spoke, but it felt like her voice was in your head which you could believe since she had to mouth really. "And you, foolish bug, could be who I need to take my place in this minuscule world again." She added and your body began to feel cold and numb. This caused you to fall to your knees and notice how weak you began to feel. "Submit to me. Allow a dream to be instilled… They will pay once more of what they did to me, and you will be the spark that starts it again." Her voice was malicious and power-hungry. You wanted so badly to give in and fall asleep though you couldn't. Grimm was fighting for you, Hallownest depended on you. This was what helped you to stand up slowly and fight back.

"No… No. No. No!" You cried and the realm shook a bit as you fought back Radiance. Her eyes glowed with rage as she narrowed her eyes, that was when you noticed the marks from the ritual on your face were faintly glowing pale red just like how Grimm's did the night of the ritual.

"A bearer of my brother's weakened heart comes into my domain and expects me to show them mercy? Foolish of you! I will get my dream, once and for all!" She sent a ball of light at you which you grew the sudden energy to dodge. Still holding your nail tightly in your hand.

"Stop! I'm trying to help and save Hallownest! The kingdom is dying, and balance needs to be returned! That means Dreams and Nightmares must be one again!" you tried to reason with the anger Goddess, but she didn't back down.

"My brother was weak and a fool! Nightmares have no need to exist when I was all they needed! I refuse to watch my brother Grimm ruin the land I ruled alone!"

"Then grant me your power! To save Hallownest! To keep it eternal! I will be their Goddess of Dreams, and the current living Grimm will be their God of Nightmares!" You demanded and explained while parrying another ball of light she sent at you. This only made matters worse as she shrieked loudly with rage.

"NEVER! NO MORTAL BUG CAN WIELD MY POWERS! THIS KINGDOM IS MINE! AND MINE ALONE!" She declared before casting a large beam of light going too fast for you to dodge. You covered your face with your arms as if that would help, but you accepted your doom from the angered Goddess. Though your end never came and when you looked back up you were caught off guard to see another moth blocking you from Radiance's blast with a rose gold colored shield.

When the moth looked back at you, you saw how her fur was a soft pinkish glow and her wings were a fluffy golden and pink combination. Yet her eyes were still kind.

"Hello, Y/n. A pleasure to see you again!" She greeted and you felt close to tears.

"Rosie!" You greeted back before you both looked at the fuming goddess.

"You, young one. With what purpose urged you to enter my realm as well?" Radiance demanded from Rosie and she lowered her shield and bowed to the goddess her people once worshipped long ago.

"Our Goddess Radiance, it is an honor to be in your presence… Please forgive me and our people for our betrayal to you. What we did was shameful beyond all belief, and we pay for it now. Though times have changed and will continue to change. Hallownest is not the same as it once was hundreds of years ago when you ruled. If you were to take power, who is to say things will not go wrong again?" Rosie's voice was sweet but serious. It surprised you at how a gentle woman with a kind heart could talk to her own goddess with confidence as such. Radiance's temper to her though was calmer than to you, but you understood the many reasons why.

"Then why support my brother and his foul existence? How do you think the kingdom would survive with a mortal bug like her and a jester of my brother's descent as their rulers?" Radiance argued, her tone ringing to both you and Rosie now. Though Rosie still brought you from around her so both of her hands rested on your shoulders. In this dream-like form, Rosie was a bit bigger than you than she was in reality but she was still much smaller than Radiance.

"Y/n here has so much in her heart, and the descendant of Nightmare King Grimm has a kinder heart than your brother. The two will not rule as separate cohorts but like a finely blended dye. Not as brother and sister bound by blood, but as trusted partners bounded by internal fate. They will create their own blood that way." Rosie stood her ground with her belief in you as Radiance could only look down at you in a bit of distaste. Rosie then added, "her dreams and compassion, that was how she came here with no Dream Nail even haven't you noticed? She has the ability to be your second coming… Y/n is no normal bug, but one built purely of dreams. Her own and those around her." She looked down at you as well. With confidence in you truly.

Radiance remained silent though, as she examined you closely. It was as if she was trying to see for herself what Rosie deemed she saw in you. There was a heavy pause before Radiance finally shifted and lowered her head.

"Perhaps I have been too out of hand for the past few centuries… Bugs will be bugs, but I must also accept when I have been wrong. Y/n, you have more inside of you then you have been permitted to show and I admit I cannot do much with how far I have been knocked down. Only existing through a dead memory of my worst enemy…" She explained as she began to glow and shrink down, Rosie did the same as you looked to them both in shock.

Rosie looked like the normal self she was when you met her in the Crossroads town. Though she looked worn and exhausted, her color looking paper which made you concerned for the bubbly moth who indeed saved your life. Radiance in a more tame state looked like a normal mother, her wings folding down into a feather cloak as she approached you both calmly. 

"Maybe it's time we truly move on… In good name, I have faith you and my brother's descendant will ensure Hallownest's success." She sighed before bowing down to you, where Rosie did the same. When they both stood back up fully, Radiance turned to Rosie. "Rosella, my dear, you understand that when she leaves… You and I will part your home for all of eternity?" You looked to Rosie in surprise not knowing that her being here with you would mean she would be gone as well. Though Rosie nodded solemnly, accepting her fate.

"I knew of the consequences of coming here, but I understood that ensuring Y/n's goal in life and fate was met was far more important." She smiled at you with warm and kind eyes even though you had confusion and fear painted on your face. "Don't worry about me Y/n. My people were long gone, it was time I too accepted that with no more moths in Hallownest or anywhere at all. With that, it was best I used my life to do as much as I could in my people's dead name before passing on myself. It is time. We are gone, and that is okay… Can you please, as Goddess of Dreams, care for the ones I left behind? Tilla and her other siblings need security in this Kingdom, finally, you can ensure that all living beings in Hallownest belong and can thrive." She requested as she took both your hands in her own. Tears came to your eyes as you placed a smile as best as you could.

"They'll be okay. I will ensure they will all be okay." You promised, before Rosie and you hugged tightly. You both soon parted and Rosie took a stand next Radiance as you took a step back.

"Farewell Y/n… Dream well, and rule with confidence. Hallownest will be eternal." Radiance gave her final farewell as your body began to feel extremely warm and she and Rosie glowed faintly before starting to fade. Your head ached soon after as your form began to glow as well. Voices muttered in your head as your heartbeat increased with them, both becoming loud to the point your ears began to ring and you could not see anymore. Nothing but pure white. It was agonizing. Not harmful or unbearable, but it felt like you were stuck and you couldn't take it. You began to squirm and move but something deep down began to boil. You wanted to scream.

So you did. A loud and powerful scream like the cry of a newborn child. The mark of the birth of the new Goddess of Dreams, Y/n.


	26. ~ Chapter 25: God of Nightmares ~

Your vision and freedom came back not soon after you let out your loud cry along with you feeling extremely different. The whispering never left your head and if you focused hard enough you could hear words of hopes and desires. Dreams. Though with just as much ease you could tune it out as easily as you could listen in. That wasn’t the only difference you felt instantly but as your eyes landed back to the council room you had left, you had no time to examine yourself in any way. You had left Grimm to fight all alone while you went to speak to Radiance and you saw how it affected him now.

Burn marks scorched the floor as soldiers' burned bodies laid not too far away, but Grimm was kneeling on the floor in agony as he had been overpowered despite his best efforts. An angered soldier had him beat with a nail pressed to his neck, as Grimm's once bright glowing eyes looked paler and weaker. His cloak and the floor beneath him was stained with his dark blood. As the soldier mumbled something, he raised his nail to strike down Grimm who was too weak to move and save himself. He accepted his fate with a lowered head, but you let out a shrill scream as you shot your arm out as if that would help.

"NO! Stop!" You cried though you didn't expect something to materialize from thin air and head towards the direction your arm pointed. A pearly-white nail struck the soldier and impaled him causing him to let out a dying cry as his nail clattered to the floor, and Grimm looked at you with surprise and then pure shock. The remaining soldiers looked to you briefly before they leaped back into action to end you both. You jumped from the top of the pedestal to the ground below and rushed to Grimm before the others could attack. Your arms wrapped around him as his arms weakly did the same to you.

When another soldier tried to get closer with their nail readied to attack you, you screamed at him in a threatening tone,

“Don’t get any closer! Stop!” As you said ‘stop’, pearly-white nails like the one you shot at the dead soldier rose from the ground and shielded you and Grimm away from the others. This gave you time to calm your breathing the best you could as the soldiers shouted and commanded for you and Grimm to accept your fate, but you weren't scared of them. You knew they couldn't get past the defenses you put up, and if they did they would still need to meet your wrath that burned stronger than any fire you knew of. You were instead scared for Grimm, whose arms didn't hold onto you as tightly. 

When you looked down at him, his breathing was staggered and his eyes looked dull and weak instead of their usual bright glow. He wrapped his cloak tighter around his form to try and compress his wounds, but you began to notice how his dark blood seeped through his cloak and stained your shaking hands.

"Grimm…" You whimpered, which caused your dying lover to look up at you. He forced a smile the best he could, but it seemed like that even hurt him.

"Y/n… I-... I'm sorry. One… One of them got past me a-and-..."

"Shh. You'll be okay. Save your strength dear. Please." you begged, tears starting to cloud your vision as he did his best to shake his head.

"I don't… I don't think I will…" he coughed and you held him closer to you, realizing how cold he felt than usual. You couldn't help as tears began to spill over, you didn't want to lose Grimm. Not while you both got so far, not when he saved your life and you had yet to repay him. He was your everything, and you didn't want to lose your everything.

"Please… Please, Grimm." You begged while holding him close. Though he didn't say anything. With soldiers trying to break through to you two and nowhere else to go, you felt horribly trapped, helpless and doomed. You knew Grimm would slip away if you didn't think of something. You were a goddess now, couldn't you do anything? Anything at all…

That was when something whispered to you,

"Dreams… His Dreams… The Heart…" You blinked as these words rose above the rest and spoke to you. What was even weirder was that it was your own voice that rang inside your head. You looked down at Grimm's dying form and took a sharp but deep breath. You gently placed your forehead to his and squeezed your eyes tightly shut. This had to work… As you focused as you did before on the statue, everything began to fade once more. The shouting faded and all you could think about was Grimm. Holding him tightly as you entered a realm yet again but instead of a gold light enveloping you, it was a bright red.

  
  


****

  
  


You landed in a dark corridor that made chills run down your spine. Even though it was poorly lit you had a faint heavenly glow that emitted from you allowing you to see the walls and floor of this unnerving place. Stitched like a poorly quilted blanket, the floors and walls were a jumble of different deep red patterns. It all was a confusing atmosphere before you noticed a present cadence that never ceased. A faint thumping like a heartbeat, slow and calm in its resting state. It called out to you, to come to its source.

You began to follow the quilted hallway down to the source of the beating heart. The glow you gave off repelled the darkness away until a different glow appeared at the end of the hallway. The faint sweet red hazy glow you knew associated with Grimm, so you approached it at a faster pace until you emerged from the hallway and found yourself standing in a large room lined with Nightmare Grimmkin. Each one of them stared at you, whispering in awe as you glared back at them with confusion and already lingering rage. Though your eyes landed on the source of the simple cadence and you looked at it in awe…

Hanging above on the far end of the large room was a slowly beating heart. Calm and at pace, this was the Nightmares Heart. You knew it was and had to be with how it too matched a sickly sweet red, though the marks on your fact made by the scarlet flame throbbed with the beating of the heart. Maybe that was what called you to it so easily, your connection to the scarlet flame and thus your connection to the Nightmares Heart. You had moved yourself to the center of the room and the Nightmare Grimmkin fell silent as the Heart’s pace began to quicken. You felt no fear or uneasiness now and instead, you felt purely at peace. 

As the pace of the Nightmares Heart became quicker and quicker, you noticed how a seam down its center began to split open. You watched intently as the split grew larger and larger as something emerged from the twisted chrysalis, before anding on the floor in front of you, now on your level. The shape of its form and color of its eyes reminded you of Grimm, and then you knew who this had to be.

“The Nightmare King.” You muttered underneath your breath. As you said his name, he looked up to you with a sinister smirk as he rose to his feet completely and towered over you, taller than Grimm normally did. His glowing eyes did not show any compassion or kindness like Grimm’s did either. It was misleading but you dealt with one stubborn deity today, dealing with another did not sound too bad. Oh, how you were wronged.

“So soon to have me emerge from the heart, young lady…” His voice threw around the room. Just one line was spoken, though it sounded like thousands of men had recited it to you. All in unison on top of one another as he fixed his scarlet red cloak, shinier and more attention-grabbing than Grimm’s normal dark grey with red inner lining. His eyes fell on your form and he looked you up and down. “My vessel is dying, and I assure you are to blame?” He then chuckled like it was a joke to tell you that. Though your wrath boiled more from it.

“He’s not going to die if you act wisely!” You snapped back and his eyes raised with surprise and even a bit of admiration.

“You raise your voice to me? How bold… and how foolish.” then narrowed his eyes as he sent out a burst of four flames at you by lifting his arm covered by his cloak, though you cast your hand and struck through them with the nails you learned to conjure. The King had a stroke of confusion before replacing it with fury. “How were you able to…”

“Listen to me!” You demanded before he could finish, which only helped cause his anger to boil. “Grimm is dying yes, but we know a way to place balance back in the world! Radiance has bestowed her powers to me, and if you do the same to Grimm we will bring balance to Hallownest.” You stood a bit taller though the King’s eyes never changed from being stone cold and harsh.

“My powers are mine alone! Even if I was to allow my vessel he rights to what we hold, I would not want him to rule cohesively. For so long we have been forced to make do with so little space to the point the Nightmares Heart was created and this ritual took place. We will rule it, and if my sister has foolishly given the power to you… Then I will end you myself and take my throne!” He cackled, the voices collectively merging together as he leaped towards you, his cloak merging like a sharp drill to attempt and spear you. Though you instinctively slid away and cursed to yourself. The King’s pride was what you needed to beat, and Rosie wasn’t here to save you and reason this time.

You sent out a ball of pure energy like Radiance had done to you but the King moved quickly and with more knowledge of what he could do. It was like an eagle against a fledging bird, one was extremely more experienced than the other. He began to wear you down, and the Nightmare Grimmkin didn’t cheer or shout… They didn’t know who to trust. They didn’t know who was right.

As you began to wear down and become drained, the King struck you with two balls of fire which caused you to crumple to the floor in pain. The King made a small chuckle as he readied his last attack on you and your eyes expressed a beg for mercy. Though he didn’t seem to have a trace of it, as his eyes glowed a dangerous red as you tried to conjure something but nothing came to you now.

Though before he could strike you he hissed in sudden pain. Muttering under his breath,

“Stay down. We are keeping our linage alive.” 

“No… You’re going to ruin it.” A different voice hissed. Still coming from the Nightmare King’s form but it wasn’t the same amalgamation of voice you knew distinctly as ‘his’. This one was smooth and calm, but still stern. It also changed the glow in the King’s eyes. Instead of fierce hatred and ego, they were calmer and at peace more then you had seen in the King’s eyes during your entire confrontation. You knew that the voices of past Grimm’s existed as one, thus their spirits lived now in the heart… So who had taken over the King so easily?

None the less the King’s form clutched his chest as there was now an internal battle occurring which gave you time to rise to your feet and back away a bit.

“Your ego will kill my son and I refuse to let that happen!” The voice now alone spoke, doing his best to hold back the ones before him, and his words made your eyes widen. He called your Grimm his son, it was his father. “If I could overpower you all like I just did, then may Wyrms only know what he can do. I won’t let her hard work go to waste. We promised.” He groaned as he crumpled to the floor and looked up to you. “My love worked hard… She dedicated herself so well, and who am I to be the melancholy man I once was and ruin it al? Strike me down, young Goddess… Strike us all down so you and he will live eternally in this kingdom you both deserve.” He lowered your head and you weren’t sure how to react.

“You’re his father, I-I can’t… Where will you go after this?” You quired and he let out a warm chuckle.

“Hopefully, I will be seen as strong enough to join a queen of my own. For eternity as we promised one another. Do it, I cannot keep them all at bay. My weaker fathers, and those of just greed. Even I am not perfect, I am but a coward… Though my son, my heir. She raised him much better than anyone could. Take care of him for us both, I am sure she asked you the same. Act quick. Loss never comes to the unworthy. Prove we are worthy and that at least one of us can pass on restfully...” He commanded and you felt torn,

“But-”

“Now!” He ordered and a confident look in the eyes his son shared with him. You summoned one last peary-white nail and cast it down on the Nightmare King. Striking him where his heart would be. A large array of screams erupted around you as the Nightmares Heart that was positioned high above began to disintegrate. As the King began to even to disappear, the world faded away from you once more.

You knew you succeeded when you felt arms around you holding you much tighter. His arms…

Your Grimm.


	27. ~ Chapter 26: Forever Eternal ~

Your vision came back ever so slowly this time, perhaps using so much power in such little time especially after just getting it was something you weren’t prepared for. You weren’t prepared for any of what you ended up face or what you would face, but you weren’t alone. As your vision came back and you opened your eyes just a bit, you couldn’t tell exactly what had changed. Everything was a lot quieter as you rested with someone’s arm behind your back and the other under your knees holding you in a bridal sort of way.

You looked around and saw fearful faces of the soldiers that once wanted you both dead, and then your eyes trained up to earn a shock. The figure that held you up look like the Nightmare King you had just faced only moments earlier, but his eyes… Much like how Grimm’s father changed the eyes of the King’s form when he took over, the eyes that looked around and then down at you didn’t express rage or anger. They expressed compassion, warmth, and love. Even a bit of thankfulness. You knew it was Grimm, your Grimm. The one you bounded yourself to and promised to love for however long you two lived, which now meant eternity.

Before he allowed himself to smile at your waking and signs of recovery, he glared back up at the soldiers who instantly began to flee once he took one step towards him. The council room was now wrecked, but you had both come out triumphant. At least that was what you assumed by now. Grimm finally kneeled down a bit to let you stand safely.

“Thank Wyrm, you’re awake…” He finally spoke as you tried to stand on your own feet. He held your hands as your knees wobbled a bit and your head felt like it was spinning.

“It worked… It really worked.” You muttered as you looked up at Grimm with a tired yet faint smile. He let out his usual warm chuckled and held you in a close and passionate hug before placing his lips onto yours. He felt warmer and even more inviting than before, in a way you noticed how you felt even closer to him then when you were just bounded. You felt complete like he was finally the other half that made you whole. When you both parted from your kiss you realized how Grimm seemed to admire you more.

“I really don’t know how you have done it, but you look even more stunning than before.” He said in a charming tone which made you blink and look down at yourself. Your shell from head to toe now had gold markings etched into it which gave you more of an angelic shine than before, and the dress you wore even reminded you of Grimm's mother and Isa's dress. Though this dress had life in place of the simple white dress they wore. It had a pure white base with a skirt that flowed out a bit and stopped at your knees with gold lace on the hem. Gold embroidery decorated the neckline and even the skirt.

Though what caught your eyes as you scanned over your body was a set of faint translucent wings positioned on your back (In place of your old wings if already had wings), a soft glowing white with gold marking just like what now etched your shell. 

“How in the world…” You muttered and Grimm smiled at your reaction as he pulled his new cloak closer.

“I suppose we both got a slight change to us in these new states... It’s incredible, Y/n. How did you do it?” He looked back into your eyes and you rubbed the side of your head as you began to recall each and every detail.

“It was insane! I saw Radiance and she almost killed me, after she gave me her powers I came back and tried to save you! I met the Nightmare King and he almost killed me also!” You placed your hands on your head and laughed softly, though the sound of your dangerous story made Grimm look at you with disbelief though it soon changed to a soft smile as you walked across the room

“You put yourself into too much danger for me my love… But thank you.”

“You really can’t thank me yet..” You sighed looking out the window, seeing how the chaos didn’t end even though you both had achieved your goal. Grimm joined you and narrowed his glowing red eyes. “There has to be a final way that we can et things right.” He murmured under his breath and you tried thinking of an answer, hoping one of the voices in your head would speak up again. 

“Together…” A faint whisper echoed in your head and Grimm looked down at you as if he heard it too.

“Did you say that?” He seemed a bit weary, not use to hearing the whispers of so many living creatures rattling around in his head. Though when you shook your head you then smiled,

“We must be able to do something together, we have abilities now beyond anyone else in Hallownest. If we can hear them…” You looked out the window to see the carnage of war over something they could never hold and obtain. “... Then they can hear us, and we can set things right finally.” You looked up to Grimm and had a confident smile on your face as he began to smile as well.

“You’re right. If Radiance and the Nightmare King could do so then we must be able to do the same.” He spoke with a bit of insecurity. He was nervous, and you didn’t blame him… Though you had to have hope. You were grateful that your entire life you lived with so much hope for a better future and the ability for change, that it lead you to where you were now. This was also the first time you began to think about your family and even Yirel again. If they saw you now, as a literal Goddess, would they be proud of how much you broke the mold? Maybe one day you could tell them about your successes… Would they still call you their daughter then? Or would it never matter?

Nonetheless, you stepped away from the window and to the center of the room. Looking to the Statue of the Pale King and smiling in triumph. The only person to not run Hallownest deeper into the ground was Queen Hornet. Maybe she could have been a goddess if she didn’t disappear to where ever she had gone. Though it was time to repair the fallen kingdom once more…

“I’m sure we can do it. Your mother and father believe in you, you know?” You said with a small laugh and Grimm looked at you with surprise.

“My father? Wait…” He trailed off as he joined you in the center of the room. You giggled softly which echoed off the walls of the large council room. 

“I’ll explain it to you later, my love. Now let’s figure this out.” You told him while holding out your hand for his to take which he did after extending it from out of his cloak. His hand was warm and gentle with yours, as you took a deep breath and tried to focus.

You weren’t sure what you were focusing on. You focused on something… An idea, a dream. Grimm naturally did the same as something began to shift. One small seed of Hallownest’s birth, sprouting into a revival. A time where no one would have to fear for their safety. Bugs would live their lives, even vessels, in an eternal kingdom that bloomed. The idea now planted began to grow, spreading like roots from you both joined. Spreading across the land with a heavenly glow.

Fighting ceased, cities fell quiet, even the darkest places lit up as the roots reached every far end of Hallownest, from Dirtmouth to Deepnest and even to the chasms below which usually despised all light. The finally allowed to rest bathed in the glow that blanketed them and fixed the home they prayed would return. Broken roads, lost signs, broken plant life and even the statues ruined from long ago from time began to set back to their fixed state. When the glowing ceased and the people felt safe, they looked around at the world they saw they had ruined.

That was when you and Grimm dropped your joined hands and you began to feel exhausted once more like you were out of breath after running a marathon. Grimm’s eyes expressed the same issue as you both looked around at the once ruined room, and then to one another with smiles that began to grow. Everything has fixed as far as you could see and you had never leaped into Grimm’s arms as quickly as you did right then. How he held you in a strong embrace to the point you almost felt like you couldn’t breathe, but you didn’t care. You had fixed the world… You had done so much, and it was unbelievable.

“We should probably go outside and see how things turned out there.” He said with a chuckle before setting you down. Your heart raced with extreme excitement as you didn’t even answer him. Instead, you ran from out the room with Grimm following close behind as he heard your joyful and free laughter. You were finally where you belonged and so was he, he could never be happier with anyone else as he could now see your beautiful smile. As you both came to the outside steps to the palace you saw the eyes of soldiers, good and bad, and living palace staff trained on both of you in awe. You looked back at Grimm with a cheesy smile you couldn’t wipe as he stepped beside you.

They all collectively bowed down to you like the aura you both gave off urged them to respect you both. Grimm took hold of your hand and gave you a calm and gentle smile for comfort after seeing this and from the look in his eyes and the feeling in your heart you knew everything would be fine. There was still so much to do… Though as you both held your joined hands in the air and the people seemed in awe at what this meant, you knew that whatever laid ahead for you wouldn’t knock you down.

Hallownest was forever eternal after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! So glad to get this chapter out, it wraps up the main idea but this isn’t where it ends. There is still a bit more to get finished up! So stick around a little bit longer with me guys. Thanks for reading, and I’ll see you again in the next few chapters. I think you’re going to enjoy them. Ciao!
> 
> -S_I_R


	28. ~ Chapter 27: Moving on ~

It was easy to establish trust with the citizens of Hallownest, it seemed that they possibly were easier to win over than you thought. Then again they had faith in whoever appeared to them and proclaimed themselves as the new rulers, so maybe to them this was just another ‘Maybe this time the kingdom won’t try and fall apart’. You would make sure it wouldn’t. As you helped people who were scared and timid up, they began to see loyalty and faith in you. A normal girl, with a kind heart and a beautiful shine to her. Grimm did the same, and though he seemed intimidating to the people around you both they too noticed how he only wanted to help.

Though Grimm’s focus seemed clear on one thing and one thing only… He was trying to get back to the troupe, which also had you worried as well. Once people began to regain themselves and go back to some sort of normal, Grimm looked to you with his eyes full of concern and worry. You knew his concern was about Divine, Brumm, and the rest of the troupe he was the Master of. So with a gentle voice, you told Grimm while motioning him to follow you,

“Let’s go.” Without anything else needed to be added. You could read one another much better now it seemed, you weren’t sure if it was the powers you had both gained or possibly just the connection of both of you becoming stronger. Whatever the case, it allowed you both to work together on a better level. That was what the kingdom needed after all. A positive duo who would keep everything in check.

As the two of you reached the area where you left the troupe to stay safe you instantly saw Divine and Brumm looking to where there was once the many Grimmkin waiting for their master’s return. Only a few remained and even then they looked close to fading away as if they were made out of nothing but pure dust. Grimm rushed to the two as he expressed complete worry, and when Divine turned her head and Brumm looked up to him the two expressed similar signs of surprise. 

“Lady Y/n and Master Grimm!” Divine said, her voice sounded tired and slightly drained and that was when you noticed how they too looked faded and worn. Older than they looked just before you left for the palace.

“What’s going on, where is the rest of the troupe?” Grimm asked as his eyes scanned the Grimmkin who began to fade away and just disappear. They didn’t seem hurt at all but the fact that this was happening even made you concerned.

“The Nightmares Heart is no more?” Brumm answered Grimm’s question with his own question and Grimm looked down at him with confusion. 

“Well, yes…” He murmured and Divine let out a sad laugh while Brumm gently placed a hand on her back.

“What’s wrong?” You finally stepped in and while Divine was a mixture of relief, sadness, and grief Brumm cleared his throat and spoke up.

“All members of this troupe are souls who bargained with Grimm’s before your time now… Trapped and linked to the heart for eternity to help the ritual be completed century after century. Now that there is no longer the heart that trapped us and kept us alive past our time… We must finally part with this world.” He explained and Grimm looked saddened, it hurt you to see him this way. He had already lost so much, and after becoming a god and achieving so much you knew he didn’t want to lose anyone else.

“Part with this world… “ He echoed as he looked down and you slipped your hand into his as a sign that you were there for him. Divine stepped up to him and put on the best smile she could.

“Master, we want to thank you for doing this. Not only has it saved Hallownest as a whole but our souls can finally be put to rest. This is the end of so much torment and despair, as everyone enters a new age of freedom and peace. We have been trapped because of our own fear of death, but now I think it is best we move on.” She placed a gentle hand onto his arm and Grimm’s red eyes glowed faintly with the sight of tears glistening from their glow. He did his best to hold back his sadness as he nodded.

“I’m just happy that the troupe can finally rest in complete peace. I just wish we didn’t need to part so soon.” Grimm whispered softly. Brumm let out a heavy sigh as he also did his best to cheer up his master before they parted.

“It is clear that you are not alone, sir.” He started as he looked at you, nodding in approval at how much you had evolved and improved. “Y/n and you will make Hallownest a much better place than it ever has in such a long time.” He added. Grimm looked down at you as well and soon a sad smile graced his lips. He was highly grateful to have you by his side since he knew even I'm your darkest times you would hold one another up. He saved you and now you had done the same for him, repaying your debt as you both entered this new era. Just you and him.

Divine stepped away from Grimm as even the caravan and steeds began to fade away. Divine and Brumm were the last to remain.

"It has been a pleasure to work with you for so long, Brumm." Divine gave a sad smile and Brumm smiled back to her solemnly.

"As I with you, Divine. I wish you the best of luck wherever you rest." The two said their goodbyes. And it was strange to see how calm they were. Then again, they had been alive longer than Grimm and his father and so on and so forth… Maybe they wanted to finally have rest as well. Maybe being alive for eternity meant seeing things happen again and again, but that was the challenge that you took on.

They disappeared into thin air; it seemed as no trace of the renowned Grimm Troupe remained. No longer trapped by oath to the Nightmares Heart, they were all free… Grimm and you stood in silence as a sign of respect with no need to ask for one, as you yourself felt pain for the loss of the troupe that took you in. Divine and her over the top personality, Brumm's calm and collective demeanor, even each and every Grimmkin who looked up to you as the source of their master's joyful attitude returning. As the silence extended for a minute or two, Grimm finally wrapped an arm around you as he took in a solid deep breath and with a heavy exhale said,

"Let us head back to the palace… We have so much to still do." And with no interjection, you began to walk with him to the palace you both would reside in.

****

As the rest of the day felt surreal and confusing, both you and Grimm never left one another's sides. The people were afraid to meet your gaze or even meet your eyes when you asked them questions or spoke. Grimm informed you that the Pale King and the White Lady were said to give off a bright glow that if you didn't bow to them, they would blind a common bug. You later learned from a less timid bug, that the councilmen were all bad in their own ways. If you dared to speak to them like another common person, bad things would happen. It was sad, but now you could change it and you were going to.

Though the day was coming to an end and you and Grimm were granted your own chambers to rest in. Very nice and regal room for you both to share. As you began settling in Grimm was lost in thought as you clearly knew his thoughts were lost on all he lost today and in the past. After getting dressed into something to sleep in you moved close to your lover with concern.

"Hey… Are you okay?" You asked him gently, putting a hand on his shoulder and he let out a soft sigh after a bit of silence.

"I suppose I am a bit upset over the loss of my troupe. I just hope they're at peace, that's all I ever wanted for those who care for me. Divine, Brumm… Even my mother and father. I didn't know they were never truly where they deserved after death. How do I know they are now?" He looked to you and you tried to think of a solution, which soon came with a bit of reasoning internally.

"If I could enter the realm of dream, and the Nightmare really as well… Then maybe there is something we can do together. To see if they did move on." You insisted as you held his hands. Power overflowing from both of you as Grimm looked weary of what to do. Though he still wanted to have his own sense of closure…

"I-... If there is a way… I want to see it." He muttered and as you both sat on the edge of the bed, holding each other's hands tightly. He brought his face closer to yours as Grimm then rested his forehead against yours and you had both shut your eyes deep in focus. The world around you both shifted away as time seemed to slow down. Your vision faded completely to white until you finally came to a new scene.


	29. ~ Chapter 28: Nightmares and Day Dreams ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: YOUR POV IS NOW BACK TO NIGHTMARES' READER FOR THIS CHAPTER.

They had done it. The moment she killed the King and destroyed the Nightmares heart… They all began to fade around you, including Isa. Though she could only smile. With relief? Joy? Gratefulness? Pride? It was her son that helped the new Goddess grant your son his Godliness. Your son… Grimmy. She protected him as she promised you, and in return, you too had to finally let go and trust them both. Then again, you had been waiting for this moment and you were lucky enough to obtain it so soon. 

As the fire finally died out, there was no need for any of you to stay but Isa and you lingered. Perhaps to watch the embers float into the blank sky as the scarlet fire you would gather around became nothing but a sad pile of ash, or perhaps you both didn't believe this was it. Was it that easy? Was it finally over? Though the flame never relit, thus your dreams had come true. Isa fluttered her wings a bit as her clothes had changed back to a beautiful armored set she might have worn when alive. One that made her purple body stand out and her wings seem even more powerful, while you had only turned back into clothes you would have worn when alive in Dirtmouth.

"Well, thank you Y/n… For everything. I wish I had trusted you a bit more along the way but-."

"No need for wishing now, our dream was met has it not been?" You gave her your usual carefree smile as you felt the weight of something on your back held up by a strap across your chest. You held the strap and felt a bit more comfort as Isa made sure her sword was in place at her side before she nodded to you. 

"I suppose you are right. We shouldn't keep our loved ones waiting, but I wish to thank you. Without your dedicated help and desire to set this wrongful act to right, we wouldn't be here. You are as much of a hero as the Goddess and your son are. I hope you rest like a true hero." She said as she placed a gentle arm on your shoulder. "Rest among your family, friends, and loved ones. I will be doing the same with my tribe. Farewell Y/n." she ended with a warm smile before you embraced each other one last time as a sign of saying goodbye. When you parted, Isa walked away and disappeared like the others, completely faded. She would be with her tribe, finally happy with her family as the hero and dedicated daughter she was. She would be treated as a warrior for eternity.

In this realm of imprisonment, you were the last to remain. Not that you wanted to keep anyone waiting, but you had a feeling in your chest. One that reminded you of when you first entered the Grimm Troupe's tent so long ago it felt. Anxiety, perhaps? Though it wasn't the fear of facing people, no… It was the fear of possibly not getting your idea of eternity. When you entered the tent for the first time with Ghost, he was there. Then your pain slowly began to fade. What if he wasn't here now? What if…

You hated to sound so picky, but you had made a promise. You only wished for that promise to be kept. You couldn't keep everyone waiting forever, so that was when you finally turned your gaze away from the once lit fire and began to slowly walk away. With your violin case hitting lightly against your back as you walked, you too began to fade and the realm around you died forever.

****

Your eyes readjusted finally as you saw many figures standing in what looked like Dirtmouth. You didn't hesitate to approach the place you called home, and with approaching you could see the figures all so much more clearly. A woman and man paired together, two young boys running about and a child held in the arms of the woman. An elderly bug stood nearby talking to them both, as a few more bugs walked about cheerily. This was your eternity… To have a peaceful quiet life in Dirtmouth and as the female turned and saw you, you felt close to tears as you rushed up to her.

"Mother! Father!" You cried as the male also turned and the two of them opened their arms and held you close. They were there, they felt so real. They were real, and you were finally safe.

"Y/n is here! Y/n is here!" You heard Klo from not too far away. Your parents backed away so you could kneel down and embrace your brothers, Ryin and Klo. Both still as lively as you remembered. You held onto them tightly never wanting to let go, even as you heard the cooing of your little sister Pira. All of them were happy, healthy and well despite last seeing them perish at the hands of the infection.

You soon stood to your feet as your mother let you see Pira. Her eyes expressed pure joy at the sight of seeing her big sister as she reached out to you and you let tears spill over as silly as it was. They were tears of joy, which made your chest want to burst from it all. You heard the voice of an elderly man talking to your father and that was when you walked over to see Elderbug himself. A delicate flower tucked into his robe still. You let your mouth open in a bit of surprised awe as he then turned to you.

"There you are, child. We have been waiting to see you come join us here… I've been telling your family about your dedication and passion to save Hallownest." He said with a chuckle and you felt yourself laugh a bit as well. Your father nodded with a sincere smile on his face.

"Your mother and I are so proud of you my dear. Even through your hardest times, you still overcame it all."

"Your father became so overprotective when we heard you met Grimm." Your mother added with a light laugh, which made your father rub the back of his neck.

"I wanted to be there to ensure my daughter would be safe. Though after hearing you adopted his son and raised him as you learned from your mother, we knew you would be safe and making proper choices. We weren't wronged either." He said with the warm smile he would give you and your siblings usually. It made you feel alive again. It made you assume you were alive and nothing had changed, only time had passed and life went on.

Your attention on the elders in your life was pulled away as you heard Klo am Ryin running around the bench in the center of town. You decided to see what trouble they had gotten into since you had not seen them in well over a lifetime. When you made your way over, not many people were wandering around this area of Dirtmouth so you had a clear shot of the bench. Klo and Ryin ran around the bench which seemed to confuse a smaller figure who sat on the bench.

They had a white shell with slightly curved and pronged horns that sat atop their small form. Their empty eyes looked from your brothers to you as you entered their peripheral vision. Your eyes went wide with surprise as they never expressed anything different, but you knew they were just as surprised as you. As they hopped off the bench and sprinted to you, you met them halfway and hugged them tighter than anyone else.

"Ghost! Oh, my Wyrm… Ghost." You sobbed as their small arms wrapped around your neck and they nuzzled you a bit under your chin in an affectionate manner. You didn't expect to find them here, and it never crossed your mind. In a way, it made everything so much better. Not only did you have the ones you loved before the infection, but you also had those who helped push you through it and come out alive after it all.

After the warm embrace and reunion, you stood to your feet with a smile you couldn't shake. Everything was perfect for you, as you were finally surrounded by others you had missed for so long and who had missed you in return. It was what you wanted for so long as your brothers saw your violin on your back and gasped.

"Y/n! Play! Play!" Klo clapped and Ryin jumped up and down joining in. Even Ghost clapped their hands above their head as they wanted to hear you play for the first time in a long time. It warmed your heart to know that they all still adored your music, and you knew you couldn't keep them waiting. You removed your violin from off your back and out of its case as they all watched you with anticipation. You would play a truly joyous tune, like what you dreamed of when the infection made you feel so alone.

You were never alone though, you had Ghost who protected you and Grimm who… Grimm. Your eyes filled with realization as you looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. Ghost was the first to notice your change to worry as they reached up to hold your hand. You looked down at them with said expression before looking around once more and starting to make your way to the edge of town on the outskirts.

As you passed by your parents and Elderbug they all watched as you stood looking at the empty end of town closer to one cliff that Dirtmouth was bordered by. It was where the Grimm Troupe tents once stood and Elderbug let out a sad sigh.

"Oh, young one… He hasn't appeared here. None of them have."

"He has to appear. We promised one another…" You had gained so much, but the weight of doing all in your power only to not save Grimm or fulfill your promise crushed you. Your father placed a gentle hand on your shoulder to comfort you.

"It will be okay dear. You still have your family. We'll always be here for you, so don't become too hard on yourself." He recommended and you could only look down and hold yourself from crying. Allowing them to usher you away to cheer you up, but without Grimm, you questioned your success. He was a strong one, he had to have overcome his other ancestors to come out as the lone soul to rest peacefully. Right? He was a kind soul…

You gripped the neck of your violin tightly as you could only accept this and move on until someone called out.

"Y/n!" The voice called from behind you at a distance. It made you stop and your hope instantly returned. Turning back it had appeared from thin air like when he first appeared. Your father seemed confused and you heard your mother question how those tents magically appeared but you didn't hesitate to start running. You saw him standing at the entrance of the tent in his usual cloak, his fiery eyes landing on you with just as much joy as you had in yours. 

"Grimm!" You called back and began running to him with no more hesitation. He strode towards you and took you into a tight embrace when you both had connected. Grimm lifted you off the ground and held you with his long arms and even wrapped his cloak around you. You felt his familiar warmth, and his familiar scent of cinnamon and toasty bonfires. He was here, and you were born together without needing to part again.

"I missed you." He admitted with a shaky chuckle that was still gruff like usual. "You did it though, you brought an end to the ritual! You freed me, and freed the rest of the troupe." He set you down and brought a hand to gently caress your face. His eyes were full of awe and content as you could only smile at how he admired you.

"You helped also, we all saw you come out above them all. You helped her, and helped save Grimmy." You explained as you placed a hand on top of the one he held to your face. It made him smile warm before leaning down to your height and giving you a gentle kiss. When he pulled away and stood up he still didn't move far away from you. As if he didn't want you to slip away or he didn't want to vanish.

"You raised him so well my love. You prepared him to take on this responsibility. So did Divine and Brumm, speaking of which..." He looked back to the tents not too far away and that was when you realized instead of the usual Grimmkin, a variety of bugs stepped out of the tent. All holding masks signature to the Grimm Troupe but not wearing them.

Two bugs also emerged with joyous expressions before their eyes landed on you. One a vibrant pink, orchid mantis with a nice smile and young face who you assumed was once Divine. Another was similar to Brumm but without his dark mask and brooding aura. All the once past trapped troupe members were free and were who they once were before becoming enslaved to the Nightmare's heart. It brought a caring smile to your face and did the same for Grimm.

"They're free. Just like us." You breathed and Grimm could only nod. He looked back down to you and noticed your violin.

"Will my enchanting musician play for us all?" He asked in a soft voice that made you feel like the young woman you were long ago when alive and the young woman you were now. Who were you to keep any of them waiting? They had all been through so much and so had you, it was time you played a nice tune to settle everyone in.

"Yes! Of course! Come, Grimm. Let's get back to the town! My whole family is waiting, and so is Ghost!" You cheered with excitement. As you took Grimm's hand and began leading him back to town he looked surprised.

"Your whole family? Do you think this is the best time to meet them?" He asked in the gentle tone he used when unsure and you gave him a reassuring smile to comfort him. 

"They will love you. Don't worry too much. This is a time for us to celebrate and rejoice, as we all finally enter peace. For eternity, right my King?" You joked with Grimm as he and you walked back to Dirtmouth hand in hand. He smiled at your words which he believed more than anything. Your parents saw you both walking hand in hand and their expression portrayed pride for their daughter. As long as Grimm could call you his own, he didn't mind about any others or their thoughts. Though he was willing to take all this time to come out of his shell and have others trust him. That was when he gently replied.

"Yes… For eternity, my Queen."


	30. ~ Epilogue: The End ~

This was it. Hallownest was finally eternal and safely nestled in time by two peaceful rulers equal in power and balance. You and Grimm made all decisions together and for the sake of the kingdom's prosperity. It was not a difficult task after much faith and praise from those below you. Your servants pleased and calm around you and Grimm, marking the era of a calm and peaceful life for all bugs who walked into the land. Just like how you did so long ago, though all bugs were allowed to follow their dreams and desires. To pursue adventure, dreams, art, and love who they wished with no fear of war or pestilence.

To show their thanks for this wonderful life, bugs would come to you and Grimm's palace and pray. It was unnerving to you, stepping out onto the terrace to get some fresh air just to see hundreds of bugs kneeling and whispering prayers in your favor. Though you learned to smile and thank them because while to yourself you still didn't feel any different, you had to remember you were now a goddess. To them, you were their holy savior and so they would treat you like one until the end of time which may never approach. Despite feeling as if your position was more like being a queen, and Grimm and king. 

Grimm was much more accustomed to people looking up to him anyway since this was what his troupe once did. Though he was still not used to having so many doing so. He was a man who didn't mind the attention, but after a while, he too became overwhelmed with it all. Though at the end of the day, you and Grimm found time to be alone. Just the two of you madly in love like you had met only yesterday. 

From nightly walks in the palace's large garden to days you would sneak away to travel and explore the deep and secret parts of Hallownest. You had both become important beings but even when guests came you would find time to both sneak out and gossip about who you had over. Nothing bad, just simple fun questions as you would ask back and forth. 

"Did you see how much sugar they added to their tea?"

"I wonder how you can have a train so long on a robe of that material."

"I have never heard that accent before. It's hilarious."

It was innocent fun. Nothing that had harm to it, but it kept you and Grimm close to one another. Even as time passed and you both took on more responsibility.

After you had both gotten used to the flow of palace life, fate gifted you with a blessing. You had given life to a son for yourself and Grimm to love and start a family, who had large golden eyes and a dark small body which Grimm said was how all of the vessels of the Nightmare King looked when newly born. Though with time and natured correctly, he would grow to look like how Grimm did almost. Though his golden eyes indicated that he did not need to gain flames to grow, and instead would be the first Grimmchild in thousands of generations to grow up with both of his parents. In fit of his soft golden eyes, like that of a shining setting light before night hits. You both agreed on the name Dusk for him. 

From Grimm's lineage, he claimed that Dusk would be your only child due to how it usually worked. Though as a few years passed after Dusk's birth, you were both shocked when you were expecting once again. You held your breaths as you weren't sure if it was a rouse or if it would only end with heartache, but after a long time and patience, you both welcomed a baby girl into your family. An infant of your breed of bug with scarlet-colored eyes that burned like Grimm's. Her body a dark rosy color and she had swirled markings on her face right under her eyes like Grimm had his markings. It was breathtaking and she was enchanting just like Dusk was when he was born. Grimm looked close to tears knowing he was lucky to bear two children, and he had not just a son but a daughter to care for as well. You both decided on the name Dawn, due to the rosy color that would appear some mornings from above. 

Dusk was ecstatic to have a little sister, already learning to walk on his thin black legs and his golden lined wings morphing into arms by the time she was born. While they both grew up together and adored the company of one another, Grimm and you could rest easy knowing they had one another's backs. You didn't like to think so negatively, but on the far off chance, something ever happened to you and Grimm... Dusk and Dawn would rule Hallownest like the Nightmare King and Radiance once did. You wanted to avoid the chance of repeating history the best you could, so you made sure to teach them that working and protecting one another was never a baby thing. They grew up closer than anything else, and that was all you could ask for. 

Not only did Grimm and you rejoice over the new additions to your growing family, but all of Hallownest did. More citizens would come to the palace to see Dusk and Dawn as the gifts of Hallownest's prosperity. The prince and princess of Hallownest. The bugs left offerings and as they grew up around it all, they loved the attention. It was a life you never had but you were grateful to give it to your children. 

Speaking of a life you never had, a little after Dawn's birth Grimm and you traveled to your homeland to discuss trading terms over some dinner with the king. Word of who you were caught around through the lands so when you arrived with Dawn carefully cradled in your arms and Dusk staying close to his father, townspeople you remembered so well stared at you in awe. Mothers who you once knew as peers when studying or walking around the city smiled in admiration. Fathers who were once friends with Yirel averted their gaze in fear of meeting the same fate as him. Then there were your parents.

You found time to sneak away from the eyes of the public to find your old home and meet up with your mother and father. There was tension, and Grimm knew how fearful you were. You were always afraid of disappointing them, especially after all Yirel said to you. It was infuriating how his words made you doubt the love you deserved. Grimm ensured you that things would not be as bad as you were falsely told, and as always he was right. Your mother claimed she could not be any prouder then she was when she learned of what you became. Your father then admitted that Yirel was a fool, and didn't deserve a young woman such as yourself.

To them, they didn't care if you were a goddess, a queen, a wife, or a mother… You were their daughter. Forever and always, as long as you found your place in the world and made your mark they were proud of you completely. They adored seeing their new grandchildren and meeting Grimm. You told them that they were forever welcome to visit Hallownest and even stay in the palace, but knowing them they always preferred the simple life they had at home. Perhaps maybe one day, but it would still take time. Though unlike you now, they didn't have all the time in the universe to live their life to the fullest. 

You were lucky to have a passion for adventure and new things. Each day was far from mundane and boring. Though maybe that was what made you even fitter for the job. Where most bugs enjoyed a quiet day to day life, you broke the mold. You belonged where you were and you enjoyed the constant adventure. You found your perfect fit in the world and you wouldn't choose to be anywhere else.

You would head back to the palace after seeing your parents, and you felt completely at peace knowing you could close that chapter of your old life. Yirel was completely gone, you still had your parents and your old homeland… But most importantly, you had all of Hallownest. You had Grimm, Dusk, and Dawn. You had the greatest family you could ever ask for. You didn't want it any other way.

  
  


****

  
  


It was a normal day in the palace as you and Grimm sat silently across from one another, looking over scrolls sent from other lands or letters from the people of Hallownest. One of the less glamorous jobs of ruling over a land. Something that came with the evolution of your land and others. Your patience was wearing thin as Grimm let out a long sigh and rubbed his face with his dark hands, as his warm eyes were slightly duller due to exhaustion. You looked up and you both met one another's gaze. Giving timid crush like smiles to one another, as if it was like you two didn't already have children and weren't bound together for about 12 or so years. You then whispered to him,

"Want to go on a much-needed break?" Your tone was sweet and beautiful. Grimm smiled more and sat up a bit straighter, his eyes glowing with excitement and passion as he replied,

"It's like you read my mind, dear." Before he stood from his seat and you followed soon after. It was amazing how every time you looked up at the tall male you called your husband, you saw the same young man you saw the night of his performance in the City of Tears. His long and lean figure still enchanting and captivating as his now cherry red cloak with black designs made him only look more eye-catching. He still loved to be in the spotlight. Whenever you would attend galas or balls in other kingdoms he surprised you with how he could dance and waltz with the most elegance. You both always caught the eyes of everyone in the ballroom, but every time it felt like it was just you and him alone. He was yours, and you were his…

As you now linked your arm with his, your heart still soared as Grimm let out a soft chuckle. He saw how your eyes looked up at him with pure love and joy and thus bent down to give you a quick but loving kiss. One that still made you melt with how much it heated you up. Some days you wanted to do nothing but stay in Grimm's warm embrace all day, only you and him as you shut the world away for just a bit.

“Bringing the children dear?” Grimm’s voice was soft as you allowed yourself to let out a soft chuckle.

“Of course. Dusk and Dawn need some fresh air.” You concluded as you placed your hands on your hips. Grimm snickered at your motherly claim though he saw how you only want the best for them. He claimed you were the greatest mother in all of Hallownest and arguably the entire universe.

“Well, I believe they’re probably playing in the garden like those two normally do. I will grab our cloaks, and perhaps we can take the Stagway to Greenpath?” He asked and you smiled widely.

“Sounds like a wonderful plan! Meet us in the garden after you get them, and perhaps you can bring your violin? The children love your playing.” You did your best to coax your scarlet husband as he let out a gentle sigh. His eyes glowing from the praise before he nodded and gave into your request.

“I will my love, meet you in the garden in a bit.” Was what he said before strolling off to retrieve what you asked of him. You then made your way through the pristine white walls of the palace, servants taking their time to stop and bow to you as you passed. Such a strange feeling, to have so many eyes on you but they didn’t make you feel easy. Instead, you felt safe and even a bit more confidence rushed through your blood and made you walk a bit taller.

You made the decently lengthy walk from your rooms to the palace’s garden to find it looking near empty. Though a soft little girl’s voice rang out, standing by a delicate flower bush with her eyes covered as she counted simply.

“Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven…” Her voice was so gentle and innocent. It made your heart melt as she was dressed in a pure white dress with red lace and was the embodiment of childhood wonder and joy.

“Dawn, my little sweetie bug…” You called to her in a gentle tone which made her take her hands from her face and look back at you. Her scarlet eyes burned with curiosity and then a second later they filled with joy. Dawn had already grown so much, though even though she could walk and talk simply… She would always be yours and Grimm’s precious daughter, as you knew he would probably be much more protective of her as she matured. Though for now, she was just your baby girl. Pure and joyous. 

“Hi, mama! Duskie and I are playing hide and go seek! Do you want to play with us?” She asked as she rushed to your side and latched a small hand onto the skirt of your dress like she always did when she wanted your attention fully. She would do the same to Grimm with his cloak and every time he would lift her up since that was her sign to him to be held or be up higher.

“We aren’t going to be able to play it right now, Dusk! Deary! Please come out! Your father and I want to take you guys out for a walk in the kingdom!” You called out into the garden. Not soon after a small, thin, black-bodied figure bolted from a tree with young boyish laughter. Dusk was just hitting early adolescence as his wings from his baby phases were almost completely merged into his arms. Soon, he would just start to grow as he took on his father’s old form with gold color instead of reddish-purple. It amazed you how quick he grew as well, though you knew he would be trouble once he matured. If Grimm had told you anything from his childhood, it was that his form was rare and a true sweet to females around him. Dusk would much be the same one day… Though for now, he was your playful son. A troublemaker in the best way possible.

“We’re going for a walk mother?” He asked as he bound towards you and looked up with joy. You smiled at them both, gold and red eyes staring up at you with love and joy as you then nodded.

“Yes, we’re going to Greenpath to enjoy the scenery as a family,” you confirmed. Dawn giggled with joy and Dusk grew a sense of adventure and determination in his eyes, before turning to look a little bit behind you. Dawn also looked and instantly let go of your dress to rush over to the figure behind you.

“Papa! Papa!” She called as you looked back to see Grimm in his hooded cloak. It made your mind slip away to long ago when you both had met, and the rain of the City of Tears came down hard on you both. How you were both two completely different people then, basically strangers. Now, Grimm was the father to both of your children as he picked up Dawn and lifted her. Her expression was that of happiness as her scarlet eyes burned just as brightly as his. Dusk approached him soon after.

“Hello, my dear Dawn…” Grimm chuckled as he then looked to Dusk with pride. As father and son they experienced a different sort of connection then Grimm and Dawn did but it was still as strong. “Ah, my son. You look like you just climbed a tree.” He then added and Dusk brushed off his clothes, which did have a few leaves on them.

“I technically did father. So is what mother said true? Are we really going on a trip to Greenpath?” Dusk asked with hope in his voice and Grimm handed him his cloak.

“Of course we are, it’s fun to get out of the palace now and then… Though think of it as if we’re trying to get there stealthily.” He looked to you and you took his words as what you needed to do. Taking your cloak from him as you then sighed,

“If the people see us out, then it won’t be as fun. So take it as a game! If we keep our heads down and get to Greenpath undetected, we win!” You said with a chuckle and Dusk’s golden eyes shined with determination as he put on his hooded cloak.

“A challenge!” He claimed it and you gave him a nod in agreement while Grimm set Dawn down to help her put on her cloak. You slipped on yours and soon you all looked ready to head out.

“Well… It seems like we’re good. On we go then.” Grimm clapped his hands together and with that, you all began to go.

  
  


****

  
  


The trip to Greenpath was lengthy from the palace grounds’ station to that in Greenpath. Though once you had entered the green and natural land that was Greenpath, the fewer people there seemed to be. Together, you walked with hoods drawn to a space Grimm concluded would be perfect for you all to relax. Dusk held onto your hand as you both walked and Dawn was being carried on Grimm’s back which she insisted he gave her a piggyback ride. It wasn’t very long until you came to a secluded part where the grass was lush and the breeze gentle. No one else was around, and you were all allowed to drop your hoods and let out a deep sigh you didn’t know you were holding in.

“Here we are. Kids, your grandmother use to bring me here when I was a young man… Isn’t it nice, peaceful?” Grimm looked to you as he said that. Dusk found a spot of light that crept through the canopy of the trees above and it made the gold on his wings and body shine like the true gem he acted like. Dawn followed him soon after Grimm set her down and both you and Grimm watched your two children. Smiling up to the treetops as they laughed and then instantly began playing tag. Such innocence that you never wanted to fade from either of them… You wanted to stay like this forever.

Grimm placed an arm around your waist after the children started their game and kissed you on your forehead.

“Seems like they’re enjoying it.” He commented with a chuckle and you let a small laugh bubble up as you replied,

“I’m glad we could get them out of the palace… They must have moments where they can feel like normal and natural children.” Which caused Grimm to nod in agreement. His scarlet eyes looking out at the lush greenery as Dusk had successfully started hanging from a tree’s branch as Dawn tried to reach him. The overall atmosphere was calming and not only was good for the children but good for both of you as well. You also needed a break from the chaos of it all. Being rulers of Hallownest was nice and all, but there were times you did want to take a brief step back and catch your breath. This was one of the times you could catch your breath.

Grimm set a nice blanket down on the ground in a decently-lit spot and set down his mother’s violin case with the violin inside. You both would sit here for a while and listen to him play a gentle song. Dusk and Dawn returning to you both after wearing themselves out to lay on the blanket and hear as Grimm played a song from his childhood to his children. It wasn’t long until Dawn had crawled into your lap and was falling asleep, and Dusk rested his head against your leg doing the same.

When Grimm had come to an end with what he wanted to play, he too looked a bit exhausted… Maybe it was good that you did take this break together.

“Will you sing my sweet?” He asked as his scarlet eyes landed on your form after putting his violin away. It wasn’t very often that you sang anymore since the troupe was gone and you no longer got to perform. Though from time to time, you would sing the children to sleep, and serenade them with melodies you knew from the travels you had with Grimm, Brumm, Divine and the rest of the troupe. A melody of a young girl who earned her wings, and was granted a better life than the one he was raised and claimed to take. The story of your love with Grimm, and the road you two followed together. Maybe it was time to sing that song once more.

“Well…” You started as you gently pet Dawn’s head as she slept so soundly. “... I suppose I can.” You gave in as you turned to see Grimm’s expression become joyful. He did act like the over the top young man he was many years ago when you met. The man you fell in love with and you would love until the end of time. Soon, he too laid down on the blanket and you looked to the treetops above your heads. Mustering the energy to sing as you took a deep breath and began.

Singing the song of the girl you once were, and how she had bloomed into a lovely goddess. The Queen of Dreams as her King of Nightmares was with her… Two unlikely fates tied in history and in destiny. Forever equal, forever balanced, forever in love. All because you followed your dreams even when those around you shunned you for it. Maybe dreams weren’t so dangerous, and so dreaming was not a sin but a right. No matter what, you followed your dreams, and brought the world to a safe peace forever. You brought an end to the story of Hallownest full of sadness and despair… Now the caged bird could sing. To fly freely, for it is your right to dream on and bring your thoughts above the clouds.

  
  


_** The End. ** _


	31. ~ Final Author's Note ~

By the time I am writing this, I have just published the final Chapters of Day Dreams, and have gently brought the story to a decent end. I suck at ending tories, especially when I know people enjoy them. Though sometimes good things must come to an end, and I know that if I were to try and push the entire series on in some sick and confusing sort of way (to the point I would be beating a dead horse, and that the book would no longer be even real Hollow Knight) I would only be trying to keep alive something that should have ended.

To clear up, this is the end of the main story. Hallownest is now forever fine and there is no need to go on. Though that doesn’t mean I am letting my writing end completely here. If any of you remember from my mild rants on my Twitch Streams in February or so or my Author notes back in Nightmares, I have planned other books that help develop the world I have (accidentally) created. Where I followed most of the lore of Hollow Knight, yet added my own for plot and flair to things.

Right now, I have started working on a layout for Heartless (Pure Vessel x Reader) where it follows the story a little bit before the infection happened. I also have another story in the works called Memories (Qurriel x Reader) which will follow and take place during the same time Nightmares does. Overall, all the books will be taking place in the same line as Nightmares and they will actually have small effects on one another. Just to keep things fun!

Though one thing I want to start up so that I can take a long and much-needed break is a One-Shot book! I will take requests and even write One-Shots that I have had ideas for a long time, some even giving backstory to the storylines to my Nightmares universe that has somehow sprouted into something bigger then I could ever imagine. I will get this up as soon as I can because I will explain my rules and request method since it will be on Quotev and Wattpad, so crossing requests will probably happen. Though I will cross that bridge when I get to it.

Lastly, I want to thank all of you guys for getting me through this. Something that started as a dare with some of my close friends, sprouted into a project I loved so much and started back in January. It also allowed me to rekindle my passion and love for writing… I cannot thank you all enough. Each and every single one of you. Your kind words, funny comments, and telling me I made you cry. They all make me feel like I must be doing something right, so I kept going. I hope to see you all in my later books, even though they won’t be Grimm x Readers (for now).

And with that, I leave you with this…

_** YES, YIREL IS DEAD!REJOICE, FUCKERS! ** _

  
  


I LOVE YOU! CIAO!

-S_I_R


	32. IMPORTANT [UPDATE AND MORE]

[Hollow Knight: Daydreams: EPOCH Animatic (100 Sub Special) by Lux Blitzar](https://youtu.be/cfpxDbDlCYA)

Hello Everybody! SnowIsRandom here and somewhat alive and with SO MUCH GOOD NEWS FOR THE HOLIDAYS!!

First off! I would like to give a HUGE Shout out to Lux Blitzar (Luxxi in the Discord for my stuff) for making this AMAZING animatic for Day Dreams! She came to me and asked for my thoughts on her doing it and I gave her a 100% greenlight and she did not disappoint!

I beg you all to check out the video and support Luxxi, her work is SO good and I think she will probably be doing more in the future that is Hollow Knight related. I am honored to have her make something so beautiful for my books. 

NEXT UP:

Alongside trying to start my editing and revision process on both NIGHTMARES and DAY DREAMS, I bring you the brand new spanking NEW BOOK ALERT.

If you are apart of my Discord and follow my book updates, you have already seen the spoiler-

But I am working on a THIRD BOOK TO THE NIGHTMARES SERIES!!! 

It will be titled False Awakenings and it will follow the story a few years after the end of Day Dreams in one last big hurrah to wrap up things I realized I never really brought to close in Nightmares or Day Dreams while also giving a strong insight to what happened behind the scenes in the past. And of course, it will have its fair share of sadness.

SO LOOK OUT FOR FALSE AWAKENINGS ROUGHLY BEGINNING OR THE MIDDLE OF DECEMBER ONCE I GET A GOOD START

That's about it! I hope everyone has a wonderful and safe Thanksgiving and remember, GO SUPPORT LUXXI! Ciao!

-S_I_R


	33. False Awakenings is Out!

False Awakenings is Out now! Go read the first two parts rn!!! WOOOOO I NEED SLEEP. HAHAHA

-S_I_R


End file.
